Seasons Change Hogwarts
by etharas130
Summary: Jack Frost, Elsa Solberg, Merida Caci, Hiccup Haddock, Rapunzel Clementine. Classes, homework, friends, rivals, drama. In other words, school. Seven Years is a long time, for it only year one. Hogwart's next generation of Wizards is here.
1. Chapter 1

**YYYYAAAAAAHHHHOOOOO! SEASONS CHANGE HOGWARTS WILL RETURN TO FANFICTION! If you haven't guessed, I'm happy. But there is a catch. I did find my back up files, but I can only get two chapters per day. As much as that sucks, in twenty days, the entire first story will be back! Because I am only getting tow a day, I will go over them, maybe change a few things, but keep it mostly intact.**

**Anyway, same stuff as before, give me ideas, review and return to a supposedly good story. This may take some time, but hey we can do this! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Jack took a deep breath and stared at the seemingly solid wall. He glanced at his mother who nodded, edging him on. Emma pouted and looked away.

"Don't worry, close your eyes and run. I'll be there soon." She said, her brown eyes twinkling.

Jack fought back a sense of dread and queasiness. He took another deep breath and began to walk forward, pushing his trolley with him. The wall looked solid to him. He tried not the panic. How could a brick wall be not solid? His shoulders tensed as he drew closer. 10 feet… 5 feet… Jack lunged forward and closed his eyes like his mother said. He braced for impact, but he kept running.

The sounds around him changed. He now heard owl hoots and various other noises among a talkative crowd and train whistles. Jack opened his eyes to see a brick wall in front of him. He steered the heavy trolley around and saw a red and black steam engine. The name _Hogwarts Express: Platform 9 ¾ _was embroidered on the front with gold lettering. Jack looked up to the same Platform 9 ¾ on a sign above him. His mouth dropped open.

"Wow," he said, gazing all round and drinking in the sights and sounds. He heard a squeal from behind him and he spun on his heels. His mother and Emma came though the wall behind him. His mother took hold of Jack's arm and pulled him away from the wall. Jack snatched at his trolley but was too slow.

Another figure sprinted though the wall, pushing a cart of his own, and crashed into Jack's. The boy flipped over his cart and his feet hit Jack's shoulders and both of them went down. A cage on the newcomer's cart burst open and some leathery creature flew out and away. Emma screamed.

"Jack!" his mother cried out. She ran and began to shove stuff out of the way before someone else crashed. Jack sat up rubbing his head. He would have a bruise there. He inspected the boy. He was shorter than jack with short brown hair that refused to be controlled. His round face and green eyes looked innocent.

"You ok man?" Jack asked, offering his hand to the boy. He took it and Jack hoisted him up. The kid was light and skinny.

"Thanks, but ow," He muttered in a slightly higher than normal voice. Jack managed to keep a straight face at the sound of his voice.

"I'm Jack, Jack Frost."

"You're kidding." The boy said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," Jack said grinning. "That's a family name. What's yours?"

"Hiccup." Jack stifled a snort and Hiccup sighed. "I don't care if you laugh. Everyone does." Jack snorted and then smiled and held out a hand. Hiccup took it and they shook.

"Oh Jack, already making friends?" Jack grimaced as his mother finally noticed the two of them. "What's your name," She asked.

"Hiccup Haddock ma'am." Hiccup said, shaking her outstretched hand. "Is your last name really Frost?" Jack's mother laughed and nodded.

"It's a family name." She said and Hiccup laughed also. "Well," she said, clapping her hands together. "I'll see you in," she mimed checking her wrist for a watch, "a year or so." She gave Jack a hug and a whispered, "Goodbye, write often love you." Jack said the same things and then his little sister and mother were gone. It was really happening.

"Want to share a compartment Jack?" Hiccup asked, rolling his trolley to the train. He suddenly froze, a look of terror appearing on his face.

"What's wrong," Jack asked, rolling his own trolley around to the train.

"Where's Toothless?" Hiccup said, spinning around with panic in his eyes.

"Who is that?" Jack said, leaning forward.

"My pet dragon." Jack closed his mouth. He had grown up in a family of magic. He knew how dangerous dragons could be. That must have been the leathery thing that burst out of the cage at the crash.

"Lets find that thing then," Jack said. The two of the wheeled their trollies to the side, out of the way, and ran into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel clutched her father's arm. She was shell shocked and scared out of her mind, staring at the train in front of her. Her black robes swished in a non-existent air.<p>

"It's time to go now, Punzi," her father said, his deep voice comforting in Punzi's frame.

"You can let go of your father's arm now," her mother said, gently pushing at her daughter's back. Punzi lessened her grip a little, but not all the way. "This is my girl, who was bouncing all over the place this morning, ready to escape the house?"

"I'm having second thoughts," Punzi whispered. There were so many people here. Owls hooted, cats meowed and she heard a high-pitched squeak.

A black baby dragon flew past, squeaking in an adorable way, with two kids in black robes of their own running after it, shouting. Punzi's father chuckled.

"The day that dragons were legalized as pets at Hogwarts is a day the Ministry is sure never to forget." He said, still laughing.

Punzi's mother knelt down before her daughter and said, so that only he could here. "I want you to be a big girl ok?" Punzi nodded. "I have said it before and I don't care if you were in a different house than I or your father. I will still be a proud mother." Punzi nodded, and, knowing what was coming soon, had to keep the tears out of her eyes. Her father knelt down as well.

"I love you Rapunzel Clementine. That will never change," he said, his smile like the sun. "Now go and blow some toilets for me." Punzi giggled and her mother glanced at her father disapprovingly.

"Harold," she said, hands on hips. Harold grinned, mustache stretching to show his teeth. He held his hands up, palms forward.

"What," he said innocently, "I was just trying to keep my reputation there." He kept grinning until his wife's glare withered it. "Ok, ok," he said, shoulders slumping in defeat, and then he smiled. "Don't blow them up all the way."  
>"Harold!" Esmeralda said, swatting on the arm. Punzi burst out laughing as so did Harold. He drew in a breath and rolled his daughter's trolley to train and began to speak with the conductor.<p>

"Run along Rapunzel," Esmeralda said, hand gently pushing her daughter again. Punzi hugger her mother one last time and ran onto the train. She didn't look back, or the tears would have spilt over.

* * *

><p>Elsa sat down in an empty compartment, holding her bag to her chest. She still remembered her little sister crying and asking to come with her.<p>

She had left her parents in a hurry, searched for and empty compartment at the back of the train, put her bags in quick and then relaxed. She wiped away the tears as her father words echoed in her head,

_In everything that you do, ever decision that you make, be sure to seek happiness in your life. Remember that Elsa. Also remember that will I love you no matter what you do. Now make me proud ok kiddo._

_I will, _she had promised, before getting on the train.

In the position that she was in, Elsa could see out onto the platform. Two boys, both with short brown hair, one less controlled and let to fall down his head, and the other to be combed up and wind blown, were wresting wit ha black baby dragon.

"Gah, Hiccup, what is this thing?" The boy with the combed hair asked.

"Oh, it's a fluffy bunny rabbit that is the calmest in the world," the second boy, Hiccup, grunted, finally getting the dragon into a cage.

"Haha," said the first boy, "I forgot how to laugh." He began to inspect the baby dragon and stuck one of his fingers through the bars of the cage. The dragon immediately latched onto his finger, white teeth suddenly appearing among the black. He shouted and wiggled his hand in a pathetic attempt to get the dragon off. Hiccup's eyes widened and he franticly began to shake the cage.

"Let go Toothless, let go!" He said.

Elsa giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. The boy with the combed hair looked up at her, a disgruntled look on his face. Elsa, like the dragon, immediately moved. She shot off of her seat so fast, she bruised her knee on the floor. She stayed like that for a while until…

"Is that your seat?" Elsa spun around and knocked her knee painfully again and the seat. She looked at the door of the compartment to see a girl with crazy red hair.

Elsa revised her opinion of uncontrollable hair. She had first thought that Hiccup had uncontrollable hair. This girl's mane made Hiccup's look tame. Frizzy red curls seemed to puff from her head, falling halfway down her back and covering her face with a few stands. Her face was round and her eyes light blue, like the sky. She had a confused look on her face. Her black robes seemed wrinkled.

"No," Elsa said, standing to greet the girl. "I'm Elsa. Elsa Solberg." The girl shook her hand roughly.

"Me name's Merida Caci," She said. Elsa sat down on her seat as Merida heaved her truck up onto the rack above. She sat down across from Elsa and studied her. "Are ye one of them primpy girls?" Merida asked, her accent forgiven to Elsa.

Elsa leaned away at the comment. "Excuse me? Am I one what…?" There was no anger in her voice, just confusion.

"Primpy girls," Merida said, "The ones who fuss about their hair and makeup and stuff." She mimed brushing her to implicate.

"I don't wear wake up," Elsa said, "And I have tow hair do's, this one, the bun thingy, and when my hair is just all down." Merida relaxed against her seat, slumping down.

"Ok good. I can't stand girls who fuss over the broken nail of last week and judge you on everything," her voice adopted a high-pitched quality. "'Oh look at me, I weigh one pound less than you, that makes me better. You look better than me? Tee-he, good luck.'" Elsa laughed because she knew and also hated those girls and also because Merida's impersonation was strait on.

During their conversation, the train had started moving out of the station. Elsa didn't even notice it until a knock came at the door. Elsa still had a stupid smile on her face when she looked at the door.

Standing with the same height as Elsa was a girl with long, and Elsa had seen long hair before, but this was _long_ blonde hair. So long, in fact that it nearly touched the floor. Her eyes were green, she had no freckles, and yet an even rounder face than Merida.

"Hi," the girl said, having shyly. Merida and Elsa stared at her for a moment the Elsa stood up.

"Hello, I'm Elsa." She extended her hand. She was extremely shy, Elsa could see. Merida rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't bite you know." She called from behind her shoulder. Elsa grimaced, but the girl laughed and shook Elsa's hand.

"I'm Rapunzel Clementine. But please, call me Punzi." She lifted her hair and sat down next to Elsa.

"Merida," Merida said, raising her hand in a lazy gesture as she lounged on the seat. Punzi giggled at Merida's laxness. Elsa smiled at her hopefully new friends. The year was already looking quite well for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack had passed out in his seat. He was spread out on his back, like a cat, and snoring loudly; drool running down his chin to pool on his chest. Hiccup grinned as Jack tipped his head forward, like one of those plastic birds, and emptied more saliva onto his already soaked robes. Jack's head went back and began to refill with the sound of a toilet flushing. Hiccup was snickering as a ring of translucent smoke drifted up form Toothless's nose as he snorted and shifted on Hiccup's lap. Hiccup was gently stroking his back and enjoying the warm hum.

A ratting came from the hall and Hiccup tore his gaze away from Jack's hilarious plastic bird impression and saw an old woman pushing a trolley packed with all the treats that Hiccup had come to love.

Hiccup started to rise and Toothless growled, digging his miniature claws into Hiccup's leg. Hiccup winced and cast a pleading look to the woman pushing the cart. She had noticed Hiccup's dilemma and was smiling knowingly. Hiccup reached his fingers around Toothless's midriff and lifted. Toothless woke up and squeaked in displeasure at being moved Hiccup set him down on the seat next to him, and Toothless immediately ambled over and set himself possessively on Hiccup's lap again.

"Oh really?" Hiccup said to the baby dragon. It puffed out smoke in Hiccup's face. Hiccup waved his arms to clear it coughing. "Thank you for nothing you useless reptile." Hiccup muttered. He suddenly had an idea.

Lifting Toothless again, ignoring the squeaks and growls, he carefully set Toothless on Jack's head. The dragon fell silent, exploring the fluffy territory of Jack's hair. He the curled up and began to hum in satisfaction. Hiccup nodded, smiling, and then went out to finally get something to eat.

The woman smiled at him again. "What would you like dear?"

As Hiccup made his order, a girl with incredibly frizzy red hair, like if a lightning bolt had hit a jar of red ink style, walked up. Hiccup must have had a strange look on his face by looking at her mane of hair that she sniffed.

"What ye lookin' at, skinny?" she said, sneering a bit. Hiccup shut his mouth with an audible _clop. _She smirked.

"Al least my ancestors didn't mate with a sponge?" he retorted, in reference to her hair. Her smirk slid off her face and Hiccup as given a moment of satisfaction. He slipped back into his compartment before she could respond.

* * *

><p>Jack dreamed he was sitting on a rain cloud. He would run around, laughing at the freedom. Periodically, he would sink into the cloud and his chest would be wet. He stood on the edge of the cloud and tendrils of fluffy white set a crown on his head.<p>

"I'm the king of the sky!" Jack shouted, thrusting his hands in the air. He smiled and then the crown on his head fell onto his face.

That is when he woke up, feeling a squirming black something use his face as a launch pad. Jack shouted, flailing on his seat and a squeak echoed in his ears.

"Gah! What the…?" he said, forgetting for a moment why he was on a moving seat looking at a skinny kid holding a dragon. Then he remembered the events of earlier that day. "Oh," he said groggily, sitting up. "Was your dragon on my head?"

"Yep" Hiccup said past a pumpkin pastel. Jack narrowed his eyes, still half asleep. His mind cleared when he saw the pile next to Hiccup.

"Candy!" he shouted, leaping to his feet and grabbing a hand full of treats. He saw Hiccup pause, a red bertie-botts bean half way to his mouth. Jack shoved a licorice wand in his mouth and went cross-eyed with pleasure at the sweet taste. Toothless was chasing a chocolate frog around the compartment.

"So Jack Frost," Hiccup said, popping the bean in his mouth and eyeing a green one. "What was your life before the school of wizards and magic?" Hiccup said it in a nonchalant way, but Jack sat up straighter and his eyes focused.

"How about we make a deal slash pact thing, Hic," Jack said. Hiccup shrugged. "I tell you about my past and stuff, you tell me and we share treats that were provided for this meeting of weirdoes." Jack grinned. Hiccup grinned as well then frowned.

"Wait, that's more on my part. Not fair." Hiccup sniffed. He popped the bean into his mouth and shivered, a look of disgust on his face.

"Three things," Jack said holding up two fingers, "The treats were provided by an outside party," he winked, "you and I both will share our pasts, To0thless will catch that frog," Hiccup chuckled, "and what was the flavor of that bean?" Jack said all of that with a striate face.

"Vomit," Hiccup said, closing his eyes tights and uttering a noise of disgust. Jack laughed past his second licorice wand.

"Deal?" Jack said, holding out his hand. "We tell each other our pasts and no one else will hear about it."

Hiccup hesitated then shook Jack's hand. "Deal."

Jack clapped his hands together. "Ok, I'll go first. I'm a half-blood. My dad was a muggle and my mom the witch. My dad was in the Iraq war and died there, but not after marrying my mom, Sharon. My mom raised me and my littler sister Emma until I spouted magic for the first time." Jack grinned.

"What'd you do?" Hiccup asked, setting another bean, this one a black color, on his tongue. He coughed and spit it out. "Ash… why would they make that flavor?"

Jack laughed. "I froze out neighbor's pool when my sister and I were swimming. I was eight at the time. I jumped in and then, _poof_, I was shivering but backside off in an ice riddled pool. Emma didn't get in and my mom unfroze everything before the neighbors got home. She then gave me a talk about what I could do. She said I needed to careful and keep my emotions in check, but never become a emotionless walking corpse." Hiccup laughed, and Toothless bounced over his lap and squeaked in the delight of chasing the brown frog.

"When I turned eleven, I got my letter and went, got my stuff at Diagon Alley and now I am here." Jack finished, flourishing his hand like he was swatting away a fly.

Hiccup knew he would have to tell someone eventually. _Ok lets get this over with_.

"My turn?" he asked, eye Jack. Jack nodded. "Ok… My dad was Stoick the Vast." Jack's mouth dropped open. A small piece of licorice fell out of his mouth.

"_The _Stoick the Vast," jack said, picking the licorice off of his leg and eating it. "The legendary Headmaster who put Hogwarts together after Voldemort nearly destroyed it?" Hiccup nodded, absently picking though the remaining candies. "The one who legalized dragons in the Wizarding World?"

"The same. The one and only son of Hagrid, Gamekeeper of Hogwarts," Hiccup said with an overdramatic tone, "The one who it was said about that he could defeat Voldemort with one spell. Yeah that Stoick." Hiccup knew that Jack would act like that. He had told two other people and they had reacted the exact same way.

Jack suddenly went silent. "So your dad's…" He trailed off.

"Dead," Hiccup said dispassionately. He meant to say it with out feeling but he still had to fight back some tears. "Killed by an obsessed dragon killer in a duel nearly 19 years ago." Jack's face was shocked then his eyebrows came together in confusion.

"Then how-?" he said but Hiccup cut him off.

"If my dad died 19 years ago then how am I 11 years? Well, he met my mom before becoming Headmaster. He dropped out of Hogwarts in his 5th year for her. They dated and never married. When Hogwarts was attacked, my dad was one of the ones to help protect it. His dad, my grandfather, Hagrid, was there and Stoick wanted to help him. He did and was named Headmaster. He put the school back together, but never returned or contacted my mom." The tears were shinning in his eyes, and his voice almost caught in his throat. "Stoick the Vast, unyieldingly loyal to all, left my mom and they never saw each other again." Hiccup turned his head away from Jack and whipped his eyes on his sleeve.

Jack was once again silent as Hiccup whipped his eyes. How could Jack respond to a tale like that?

"What happened to your mom," Jack found himself saying.

"She wasn't pregnant fro nearly 8 years after my dad's death. No one knew how, but my mother did know that I was Stoick's son. She was never with anyone else after he left. I was raised until one day, we were driving and I was 10. Drunk hit us on my mom's side and that was it. She was gone. I got cut on my chin," he pushed out his chin so Jack could see a white cut on the edge, "and the drunk was in jail and I was left with nothing. Sent to an orphanage, lived there for two weeks until a guy came and took me to Diagon Alley. I stayed there until the letter from Hogwarts came, and the same guy who brought me to the Alley bought my school things.

"He left and I came here." Hiccup finished. His voice was dead, nothing like his usual sarcastic self. Jack stood up and plopped down next to Hiccup, patting him on the back.

"Well now you have someone who is going to stay next to you dude," Jack said. "I'm not the type to run off at some weird story and we made a deal that no one outside this compartment would hear about this." Hiccup chuckled. "Besides, you need someone to help you look after Toothless."

As fate would have it, the chocolate frog Toothless had deemed his lunch leapt over the two boys. Jack looked in the direction it had come just in time for Toothless to crash into his face. The dragon latched on to Jack's face for dear life as Jack cried out and jumped to his feet. Hiccup caught the frog, stuffed it into his pocket, and then began to try and stop Toothless form gnawing on Jacks right eyelid.

"Ah no Toothless! Bad dragon! Get off his face!"

"Get him off me! Get him off!"

_Squeak!_

"Dang flab it your incompetent lizard!"  
>"Ah! He's chewing my lip! Urrgh!"<p>

_Squeak!_

After a few minutes of frantic tugging and cursing, Hiccup finally pried his dragon from Jack's face and fed him the chocolate frog. Toothless launched from Hiccup's lap, paw going into Hiccup's groin, and landed on the other seat. He began to chew on the back legs, preventing the frog from escaping. Hiccup sat down wincing, hands over his midriff.

Jack's hair was a mess and dragon saliva coated his left eye, nose and lip. He whipped it all away on his robe and then began to run his hands though his hair.

"Yeah," Hiccup said, "I will need your help with that dragon."

_Squeak!_

Jack and Hiccup looked at each other and began to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, nothing much to say other than I am very happy this story is back!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>The train pulled into the station and Hiccup and jack stood up, ready to haul their trunks out onto the station.<p>

As Jack heaved his trunk down, a girl with long blonde hair poked her head into the compartment. She looked to be in her seventh year she had a kind smile with dark blue eyes. A badge with the letters HG on them hung from the front of her robes.

"There's no need to do that," she said, gesturing to Hiccup's problem with his trunk. "Your trunks will be taken in later." Jack nodded his thanks, and so did Hiccup, but he dropped his trunk. The girl smiled and helped Jack lift it off of Hiccup and onto a seat.

"What do I do about my dragon," Hiccup said as Toothless hopped onto his shoulder. The girl frowned then brightened.

"Take him with you, stay with me and we'll sort it out at the castle. Oh and my name is Zelda, by the way."

It was raining as Jack jumped down onto the platform. An endless see of black robes and differing shades of hair clogged the area. A few colors stood out to Jack, like a platinum blond head standing next to a large puff of red hair a few feet away. As Hiccup stepped onto the platform, the frizzy red head scowled at Hiccup. Hiccup didn't notice and the girl was swept away by the crowd before Jack could do anything.

Zelda led Hiccup and Jack though the crowd to another boy, taller than the rest by a few inches. His hair was dirty blonde, almost brown, and he towered over Zelda, and Jack could see a badge on this guy's chest with HB on it. Zelda whispered a few words to him and he responded in a lower voice. He then nodded and walked away.

"That was Link," Zelda told them, "He will take you to a Professor after you enter the castle. Just stay near where you came in and he'll see you." She smiled and walked away.

Toothless squeaked in his cage as Jack and Hiccup had wrestled the little beast into it before arriving. In the process, Toothless had given Jack another bite on his finger. Link gestured to them and Hiccup walked over.

"Change of plans. I'll take your dragon," Link said in a very quiet voice. "Don't worry, I'll give him back before you got to bed." Hiccup handed Toothless over hesitantly. The dragon had fallen asleep in the bottom of his cage.

The flood of students pushed the two of them to a bank. A small array of little boat was there and a large man with a heavy accent was saying.

"Get in them boats now," he said in a deep timber. Because of the darkness neither Jack nor Hiccup could make out anything other than that the man was enormous.  
>Everyone piled into a boat and Hiccup and Jack ended up sharing a boat with the girl with the platinum blonde hair Jack had seen before. She said nothing and sat in the back. Jack and Hiccup sat side by side in the front.<p>

"Forward," called the big man from before. Without paddles or any steering of anything, the boats slowly slid across a lake of mist. Jack looked over board and saw a dark sheet of glassy smooth water beneath him.

Jack turned around to look at the girl. She had bright blue eyes that looked very wide.

"Hi," he said, extending his hand. She shook it awkwardly and smiled shyly.

She whispered a hello then her eyes went wider, if that was possible, mouth forming with an 'o' shape. Hiccup gasped next to him and Jack turned forward again. His breath caught in his throat.

A massive castle with soring brown brick towers was sitting on a cliff over looking the lake. Lights shown from the windows like candles in a room. Many of the windows were different shades of glass, sending beautiful rays of color to shine of the lake. Kids all around gasped at the sight.

The fleet of small boats sailed closer and closer and Jack was sure that they would hit the cliff itself until the boats entered a small cove. They bumped against a soft shore and the large man hobbled out of his boat, which he had taken up all by himself.

"All out now. Yes and be carful, we don't want the Giant Squid taken any new students," he said. Hiccup could still see no part of his face.

The man walked to a massive wooden door and knocked three times. The door swung open on well-oiled hinges, silent. The large man was suddenly visible to the students with the light coming from the doors. His face was almost completely dominated by a large scraggily beard. It was black by had whips of grey in it along with his shaggy hair. He was easily twice the size of a normal man and three times as broad.

"All righty now," he said in his deep voice, "Inside." The students shuffled in and the door closed with a hollow boom. Jack then noticed that not all of the students had come the way of the boats, only first years it appeared.

Standing at the top of a staircase stood a woman. She looked to be in her early thirties or late twenties with deep green eyes. Long black hair flowed down her shoulders and half way down her back. She wore deep green robes that matched her eyes. She smiled and waved to the man who had taken the students across the lake.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here, Good evening first years and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she said in a clear voice.

Hiccup started at Hagrid's name. He nudged Jack and both leaned in close.

"That's my grandfather," Hiccup said, staring in wonder at Hagrid. Jack nodded then pointed at the woman who was still talking.

"My name is Elaindrea Ash, or Professor Ash or Elain. Soon you will be sorted into your Houses. They will be your homes, so to speak, for the reminder of your career at Hogwarts. Now, be on your best behavior and not like last year's first students who set fire to the Entrance Hall trying to prove themselves."

A ripple of laughter spread though the students.

"Come along now," Professor Ash said, turning around and walking away. The students surged after her and began whispering in low tones.  
>"She's the one who replaced Professor McGonagall 10 years ago."<br>"Isn't she head of the lion house?"

"She's married right?"

"My grandfather is still at this school," Hiccup whispered in awe. Jack eyed him and chuckled.

"Don't faint, I'd hate to drag you around." Hiccup laughed and they fell silent, in awe of the school. It was massive.

Professor Ash eventually led them to the foot of massive door. Light warmth, and sound echoed out and Jack could see students arrayed in black sitting at four long tables. She walked inside and the Hall fell silent. The first years unconsciously grouped together.

At the far end of the hall, was a fifth long table lined with adults, or the staff and teachers. In the center sat an ancient old man. His beard was white and very long. His robes were a dark blue with crescent moons pattered around. He was the only one that stood out to Hiccup. Well, him and Hagrid, who sat at the very end.

Professor Ash stopped near the head table and a stool with a hat on it. The hall was still silent. Everyone leaned towards the hat; witch jack guessed was the sorting hat.

Suddenly, a rip near the bottom opened and the hat burst into song with a high voice.

_So times of the old have passed away_

_The darkness shied aside_

_Stood the Four Founders_

_Each with teaching in mind_

_Gryffindor favored brave_

_Ravenclaw looked for brain_

_Slytherin asked for ambition_

_And Huffelpuff to them all_

_And so times of hardship came_

_ The castle nearly fell_

_ But the evil was fought off_

_ And I went to sort again_

_ But now come the seasons_

_ Change is bound to arise_

_ Four not is the number but more_

_ And let the Seasons begin!_

Though it didn't rhyme that well, the song was upbeat and cheery. Low mutterings echoed after the hat fell silent and still. Professor Ash unrolled a scroll.

"When I call your name, come forth and you will be sorted. Sit down at your table when you have been called." She looked at the scroll. "Elsa Solburg."

The girl with the platinum blonde hair and blue eyes made her way up to the stool. She sat down and Professor Ash set the hat on her head. It was so large that it slipped over her head.

After a pause, the hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

The table on the far side burst into cheers and Elsa slipped off the stool and walked over to it, blushing and trying to hide her face. Jack grinned and Hiccup laughed.

The rest of the name blurred in Jack's mind. The girl with the frizzy hair though was sent to Gryffindor.

"Jack Frost," Professor Ash called. Jack went queasy. Hiccup gave him thumbs up and Jack figured that did not help at all.

Jack sat on the stool and the hat went over his head and eyes, just like Elsa.

"Oh… this one is not even hard to choose. Slytherin!" The hat bellowed out the last word.

That table on the other end of the hall apart from the Ravenclaw table shouted and cheered. Jack grinned and sat down and looked back. Soon Hiccup's name was called.

"Hiccup Haddock," The hall gasped and instantly began to chatter. Hiccup groaned inwardly. People would stare and talk. Great.

The hat went over Hiccup's eyes and he could no longer see the crowd. The same high reedy voice spoke in his ear.

"Ah this one is difficult. You wish to be like your father, ambition, you have it. But you will no hesitate to help others. What a brilliant mind! Oh the choices. You have all of them."

_Ravenclaw, _Hiccup thought. _I want to be in Ravenclaw._

"Ok then as you say. Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted the last word and Hiccup nearly fell off the stool. He stood up handed the hat back and then went to the same table as Elsa. He sat next to her and she smiled at him.

"You're the son of Stoick the Vast," some dude on the other side of the table asked Hiccup. Hiccup nodded. He would only nod if people asked him questions and did nothing else.

The sorting went on and on and Jack's stomach grumbled in protest. When the last kid was called and sorted, Professor Ash took the stool and hat out of the hall and the man in midnight blue robs with moons on them stood.

"To our first years welcome, to our new students welcome back to another year at Hogwarts." His voice was even deeper than Hagrid's. It had a depth to it; a destiny that neither Jack nor Hiccup could place.

"I am Headmaster Tanavast to the new years. Some announcements. Professor Ash, ahem, Professor Eth, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, was not able to tend tonight's feast but will be here tomorrow for classes. And also, the Forbidden Forest is, by its name, forbidden to anyone who does not wish to end early this year. Our Caretaker, Gobber Fins, has given me a list of all banded items, including all items from Wesley's Wizard Wheezes. Now, eat hearty!" He clapped his hands and suddenly the tables were full of food.

Jack ate some much he felt like bursting. Hiccup was dizzy after finishing the delicious food. Elsa, who sat next to him, ate very little and kept to herself. A kid with red hair and terrible sideburns was sitting next to Jack. Jack made no move to interact with anyone.

The rest of the night passed in a blur for both boys and soon everyone was standing and leaving. Hiccup noticed a boy, wearing a badge with a P on it, was calling out.

"First years follow me to the Ravenclaw Tower." He walked out of the hall and Elsa and Hiccup followed. Link was waiting with Jack by the door. Jack had seen his Prefect walk away and he could catch up soon.

Link handed an exited Toothless to Hiccup, who thanked him. Link nodded and walked away.

"He doesn't say much does he," Jack said, looking after Link.

"No, not much at all." The two friends faced each other.

"Meet you here tomorrow for classes." Jack said. Hiccup nodded and the friends separated, but now loyal to each other.

Hiccup followed his group up many stairs and Hiccup figured he would need to run this route again an again so he wouldn't get lost. Finally, they reached a door with the beak of a bird extending from the wood. The Prefect turned around.

"This is the entrance to the Ravenclaw Tower/Common Room. There is no set password; you have to answer a question. Who would like to go first?"  
>Hiccup raised his hand. "I'll try," he said. The Prefect nodded. Hiccup walked up to the door and knocked.<p>

"What is the difference between common sense and wisdom?" A cool feminine voice said. Hiccup grinned.

"Common sense is knowing not to jump off a bridge. Wisdom is knowing which bridge to jump off." He said with confidence.

"Wonderful analogy," the feminine voice said and the door _clicked_ open.

"Well done… what's your name?" The Prefect asked.

"Hiccup."

"Oh the son of Stoick," he said. "Well welcome to Ravenclaw."

They entered a well-lit common room. A stone bust of a woman with a tiara on her head was on the sidewall. Blue seemed to be dominate color along with silver.

"This is the Common room," The Prefect said, "You can hang around here during what ever time. Girls' dormitories off to the left, boys' to the right. It is late and you have classes tomorrow. Good night."

Hiccup followed a few boys up a winding stare case and ended up at the top. A large boy Hiccup remembered as Sam Fisk sat on a bed next to Hiccup's. His trunk was already at the base. Hiccup sat down and let Toothless out. He curled up next to the pillow, apparently all spent from the day.

Hiccup plopped down on his bed and smiled. Here he had a friend and the possibility for more and he felt like he belonged here. This would be a good home.

* * *

><p>Jack was lost. He had completely forgotten where his group had gone. He walked around what he thought was the dungeons. Dark corridors stretched in front of him and behind him. The darkness scared Jack, like the creepiness of the damp darkness he could not see or understand put Jack on edge. He heard sounds that should not be.<p>

"Hello?" Jack said into the gloom. The sound stopped. Jack turned around and collided with a dark form. He fell to the floor but a hand grasped his arm before he fell. A light suddenly blinded Jack and he put his hands in front of his eyes.

"A first year?" The voice was incredibly rough, like stone. "Open your eyes boy." Jack did so and he saw a face. It was the face of a fifty-year-old, rough, like the voice. One side of his face was dark from the position of the light, which Jack could see came from the man's wand.

"Which house are you in boy," the man said.

"Slytherin," Jack said once his voice retuned and his heart stopped pounding.  
>"Your in luck kid," the man said. He half dragged half walked Jack out of the darkness and to the area of the now empty Entrance Hall. "Remember this path kid," the man said. Jack was speechless. The side of this man's face tat had been hidden in shadow was now revealed in light. The skin was twisted and scared, matted and burnt. An ugly mess that was once normal face. The marred skin reached over the jaw line and over the left eye. It avoided his nose, which was crooked and looked broken, and left the bottom of his face clear.<p>

"Come on kid, I want to sleep," he muttered. Jack shook his head and followed the man.

"What's your name?" Jack asked in a high voice. He was met with that horrible scar again when the man turned and looked over his shoulder.

"Move along and get some sleep. Password is Kraken. Say it to the wall that looks greener than normal and your dormitory is off on your first left when you enter. What year is it?"

"2008," Jack said, trying to remember his words.

"Ok then go all the way to the end of the dormitories and then get in the last empty bed. Sleep and we will meet officially tomorrow."

Jack fumbled out a thank you, but the man was already gone.

"Ok, Kraken… first on right? No, left, it was left. All the way at the end." Jack rounded a corner and found the wall that looked a bit greener than the others. He awkwardly stepped up to it.

"Uh… Kraken," he said. The wall shimmered and it was no longer there. A long corridor with green walls extended. Doors lined the long hall and Jack took the first of the left. He moved down a staircase and came to another long corridor. HE moved down it with speed and eventually came to the last door. He opened it to find two other boys, one sitting on his bead, the other rummaging though his trunk. He was a read headed kid with terrible sideburns. Jack remembered his face but not his name.

"Mr. Fairytale has arrived," Sideburns said. He grinned. "Is that really your name? Jack Frost?" Jack nodded, already knowing that he would not like this kid.

"I'm going to sleep," Jack muttered. He walked to the last empty bed and found his trunk at the base. He climbed into the four-poster bed, pulled the emerald curtains around to hid himself and tried to fall asleep.

That scar was seared into his memory. Jack didn't fall asleep for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>"How do you control it?" Punzi asked. She was floating around Merida's head and giggling as she wove Merida's hair with her fingers.<p>

"I don't," Merida huffed. She sat with her arms crossed. Elsa laughed at her face the looked out in the hall.

"Food trolley's here," Elsa said. She stood up off her seat and stretched. Merida, however, leapt to her feet, knocking Punzi on her back.

"I'll get some food. Anyone want anythin'?" She said, clapping her hands together. Elsa blinked then nodded.

"Bertie-Botts Every Flavor Beans please," Punzi said from the floor, raising her hand, index finger pointing at the celling.

"I'll just have what ever you bring back," Elsa said when Merida turned to her. Merida nodded and walked out of the door.

Truth be told, Elsa had no clue whatever beans Punzi had said, or what ever was on that cart. She was the first one in her family to have this 'magic' thing.

"If my parents were wizards or witches," Elsa said to Punzi, who had reseated herself, "what does that make me?" Punzi frowned and scratched her head. She looked at her fingers, brow scrunched.

"That makes you a witch, Elsa," Punzi said, eyeing her fingers but eventually giving her attention to Elsa. "There your parents were muggles, or people who can't use magic. We live with them, but have been hiding for a while. You are what is called a muggleborn, Elsa. There is nothing wrong with that," Punzi said hurriedly, holding her hands up, "All it means is that you have magic."

"Oh ho! A muddblood!" Elsa and Punzi jumped and looked at the door. Standing there were two boys, one with red hair and pretty bad sideburns, the other with short curly black hair.

"I never understood why Hogwarts lets the likes of you in the school." Sideburns pointed at Elsa. Her eyebrows went up.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" She asked. Her father had always told her to act with politeness, even to strangers.

"If we had," Sideburns said, "I would have remember the stench." Curlyhead grinned and so did Sideburns.

"What's your name?" Elsa asked though she was about to stop acting so nice.

"The only reason I'm giving my name to you is because you are so pretty. My name is Hans." His tone was offending Elsa.

"There is no need to be so mean," Punzi said, crossing her arms and glaring at Hans. Hans laughed and turned his attention to her.

"Oh do we have another muddblood?" he adopted the look of someone who was chilled, hugging his arms. "Ooh, Eugene, they travel in packs. We should watch out or they'll kick us out of the school." Hans's friend, Eugene, laughed at that.

"Both of my parents are wizards," Punzi said, standing. Elsa stood as well, only to place a hand on her new friend's shoulder.

"You want to fight us huh?" Hans said, hand going into his robes. Elsa knew he was reaching for his wand. Just at that moment, Merida roughly shoved Hans aside.

"Oh go an' bother some one else." She said in an irritated voice. Her robes bulged with the treats. Hans stumbled back and nearly fell onto Eugene. Merida walked in the compartment and closed the sliding door. After locking it, she sat down with a heavy sigh and opened her robes. She set out an array of multi colored treats.

The door flew open and Hans burst in wand at the ready. Elsa Punzi and Merida started to their feet, but a woman grabbed the scuff of Hans's neck and pulled him back. She was short, but still taller than Hans. Her hair was brown with green and blue strands woven in. Her eyes were like a kaleidoscope, so Elsa could never tell was color they really were. Blue to green to purple and mesmerizing glittering flakes danced in them.

She smiled sweetly and said in the same sweet voice, "No magic on the train, first years, and no fighting in any form is permitted. Run along now before I actually give a punishment." She pointedly was looking between Hans and Merida before walking away.

Hans gave the three girls a hatful look before walking in the opposite direction of the woman. Eugene followed him without a glance or word.

"Who was that," Punzi asked after a moment of silence. She was looking after the woman who had stopped Hans.

"That was the new Transfiguration teacher, Professor Tooth." Merida said, starting to eat as if nothing had happened. Elsa raised an eyebrow at her then sat. Punzi did as well.

"What kind of name is Tooth I might ask?" Merida said past a mouthful of chocolate. Elsa picked up a pack that said 'Chocolate Frog.'

"You might ask? Why don't you ask instead of saying you might ask?" Elsa said undoing the ties on the side of the box. Merida glared at her.

"You sound the like the runt I ran into at the trolley. He had the same cleaver tongue on him as well." Elsa smiled at the opportunity and took it.

"I have never actually had someone's tongue on me clever or not. My guess is that it would be unpleasant experience either way." Elsa said and the box in her finger fell open. A brown frog leapt out and landed on Punzi's head. Both she and Elsa screamed and Merida jumped.

"What in the-?" she said, and then noticed the frog sitting contentedly on Punzi's golden hair. "Oh."

"Ah ah," Punzi said, shaking on her seat. Elsa studied the frog. It appeared alive as it croaked. Elsa reached out and tried to snatch the frog, but it hopped away and Merida caught it mid air. She tossed the struggling sweet reptile to Elsa who caught it and immediately dropped it onto her lap. The way the thing had squirmed under her fingers sent Elsa's appetite, even for chocolate, away.

The frog jumped off her lap and Merida caught it again. She tore off one leg and the frog immediately stopped moving. Elsa looked away at Merida began to eat the frog. Punzi laughed a tinkling laugh at Elsa's facial expression.

"So Elsa you are muggleborn?" Merida asked past a mouthful of frog. With the Hans incident firmly lodged in her mind, Elsa became wary as she responded.

"Yes I am." She said, holding her head high. Merida eyed her.

"Oh no need to get you pants all scrunched up. I'm not like that Hans person. I was just wonderin' who he was picking on." Elsa relaxed.

"I don't even know why it's an issue," she said, reaching for a red wand looking thing from the pile of treats.

"That's a licorice wand Elsa," Punzi said, pointing at the red thing. "It tastes good if you were wondering and no it does not come to life thankfully. Anyway, the deal is that when Voldemort," Punzi shivered at the name, "came into power, he made all the muggleborns targets. He had them brought in, thinking that they had stolen their wands from other wizards. It was bad, but then after Harry Potter beat him, all Harry said was 'No more Muggleborn segregation.' And it ended after that. Though there are still some families and people who disagree with that, mainly Slytherins."

"Slytherins?" Elsa asked, not familiar with the term.

"Oh right," Punzi said, smiling. "You don't know about the houses and stuff. Well…" And Punzi took the rest of the train ride to tell Elsa about the Four Houses and Founders and the attributes of the Houses. Elsa had a lot of questions about the sorting and was nervous about it. What if she was not chosen for a house and how did they sort?

_What ever happens, _she thought, _I'll make you proud father._

The train pulled into the station and a boy wearing a badge with the letters BG on it opened the door. He was tall and lean, like a runner, and his dusty blond hair fell around his eyes and head. He was gorgeous; Merida had to admit it to herself. She had no fancy for boys though and she noticed Elsa and Punzi hide blushes. She snorted and stood for her trunk.

"There is no need for that," The boy said in a quiet yet firm voice. "Your trunks will be in what ever dormitories that you are in."

"Thank you," Merida said, letting her arms flop to her side. The boy nodded and moved on.

"Wow," Punzi muttered. Elsa said nothing and Merida huffed.

"You are too young for love now," Merida said, walking to the door. She was nearly knocked aside by a passing Hans. He laughed as Merida staggered. She righted her self and rolled up her sleeves, ready to sock Hans on his too strait nose.

Elsa set a hand on Merida's shoulder and shook her head.

"Lets be better than him and not fall to petty insults and small nicks," Elsa said, Merida accepted that, but swore that one day, she would hit Hans in his face. She smiled at the prospect.

As the three girls hopped off the train and onto the platform, they heard a thick voice calling over the entire hubbub.

"First years over here, first years over here." It came from a giant man with scraggly black hair beard. He was waving a hand the size of a trash can lid though the air.

"That's Hagrid, the Gamekeeper. He has been here for many years." Merida said. "He is half giant and so his life longer than normal. I hear he is gentle and was the Father of Stoick the Vast."

Elsa had no clue whop Stoick the vast was but Punzi did. She squealed in delight but before more words could be shared the press of the crowed forced the girls followed the flow of students to Hagrid. He led them to the bank of a misted lake. Punzi and Merida sat in a boat and another girl sat behind them before Elsa could take it.

Holding her voice Merida looked behind her and glared at the girl. She glared back and huffed. She had ragged blond hair that was short. She looked tomboyish in nature.

"It's ok," Elsa said, "meet you guys on the other side." Punzi opened her mouth to say more but Elsa shook her head and waved, walking away.

Most of the boats had been taken but one spot remind. The two boys from Platform 9 ¾ were sitting there. Elsa sat down, trying not to disturb them.

"Forward," Hagrid said, sitting his own boat.

Without ores of and steering that Elsa could see, the boats moved across the lake. It was calm as ever the night alive with the whispers of excited students.

One of the boys in front of her turned and waved. He had an impish face, with a smile that Elsa instantly labeled as a troubled maker. His smile was sly. His hazel eyes gleamed in the light. His hair was carless and wind blown as before but now it seemed a bit damp from something. He had bite marks on his nose and above his eye that made him look cute.

"Hi," he said. Elsa smiled, feeling shy.

Elsa could see light from behind a rock formation and once the fleet of boats passed it, a wave of gasps spread though the students. The boy turned around.

Hogwarts castle came into view. Merida did not gasp, but Punzi and the girl behind them did. Merida had seen plenty of castles in her eleven years but this was easily the most majestic. It was far larger than her old home. She guessed there was so many secret passages ever her brothers… her brothers…

Merida shuddered as if chilled, fighting off memories she wish she didn't have. Memories, that no matter what she did, they would come to the forefront of her mind.

_Her mother screamed. Red carpet, once white, lay on the floor._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I was hacked. All of my files were trashed. i had to scramble to pick them back up and recover. My network is secure again. That is what happened. Now, with me updating two chapters a day or so, might change over the weekend, it is me resetting the data.<strong>

**Anyway, here is a thing. I can re put the fist year, Seasons Change Hogwarts, two chapters a day. Once I finish with that, I can do the second book, Seasons Return to Hogwarts. If you guys want me to, I can stop putting the first story back up and then go immediately to the second. **

**You guys make the decision and vote on it I guess. LOL I doubt you guys can contact each other for a large vote. XD anyway, just tell me what you guys want.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Punzi stepped out of the boat and tripped. The girl who had taken Elsa's spot before grabbed her arm and Merida steadied her.

"Thank you," she said over her shoulder. The girl nodded and walked away without saying anything.

"Ok?" Merida said looking bewildered. Punzi shrugged and Elsa walked over. She smiled and Hagrid called over the students.

""All out now. Yes and be carful, we don't want the Giant Squid taken any new students," he said. He chuckled to himself and Punzi looked alarmed.

"It's only happened once before," Merida said, shrugging. The blonde girl that had ridden in the boat behind appeared and them nodded. Elsa looked at her a smile playing at her lips.

"What is your name?" she asked the girl.

"Astrid," she said, and then she was gone again. Merida laughed.

"She has a habit of doing that," Punzi said, smiling. While they had been talking, Hagrid had opened two massive wooden doors, and students were following him. The girls fell in with the tide.

Punzi heard the voice before she saw the woman.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here, Good evening first years and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she said in a clear voice. "My name is Elaindrea Ash, or Professor Ash or Professor El. Soon you will be sorted into your Houses. They will be your homes, so to speak, for the reminder of your career at Hogwarts. Now, be on your best behavior and not like last year's first students who set fire to the Entrance Hall trying to prove themselves."

A massive kid with stubby hair blocked Punzi's view of the woman, but she laughed at the comment.

"Come along now," Professor Ash said. Punzi heard soft footsteps followed by the stomping of many first years. She led them up two sets of staircases and they were in massive room. Two wooden doors spilt light and laughter across the hall. Punzi couldn't see much but she walked with the students until she was in the hall and two tables full on each side of her.

She nearly ran into the boy in front of her when he stopped. Merida caught her arm before she did.

_Thank you_, she mouthed at Merida. She nodded and Punzi jumped when a high voice suddenly began to sing. She didn't hear most of they lyrics over her beating heart. She patted her chest again and again for some reason. Her mother had done that when her father had made her jump.

_Four not is the number but more_

_ And let the Seasons begin!_

Where the last things Punzi heard then the singing stopped.

Professor Ash then began to call up students. Elsa was called up, but of course, because of the wall of meat in front of Punzi, she couldn't see.

* * *

><p>"What makes a person who we are? The perception of those around us, or our own reasoning?" a voice said in Elsa's ear.<p>

_Who I am depends on me and of course the deception of three, _Elsa thought with a smile. It was a quote from her father who could always talk circles around smart businessmen.

"Haha! You are a cleaver one. A brilliant mind can come from any head. Go and join with them instead." The voice responded in her ear.

"Ravenclaw!" The high voice shouted and Punzi jumped again.

Elsa went to join the table on the far right of the hall.

* * *

><p>Soon it was Punzi's turn. She stepped around the meat lug person to see Professor Ash standing next to a stool holding an old ragged hat. Professor Ash looked you, like still-in-her-late-twenties look with that onyx black hair that hung down her back. It was not as long as Punzi's though. She sat on the stool and the hat went over her eyes. She started again and nearly fell off the stool when the high voice spoke in her ear.<p>

"One who is brave and yet one who is all. Tell, youngling, what do you prefer, bravery or all?" the voice said. It sent chills down Punzi's spine.

_I wish to be brave to stand out, _she thought. It came to her head before anything else could.

"They'll need your courage." The voice whispered. "Gryffindor!" The hat shouted out the last word. The hat came off of Punzi's head and a one of the tables burst into cheers. She blushed and sat down.

* * *

><p>Merida sat on the stool. The hat did not fall over her face as it did other, courtesy of her fluffy red curls.<p>

"I need no question nor answer in return to know that you belong with Gryffindor!" The last word was bellowed out and Merida stood up and walked over to the table Punzi had gone to. She sat next to her and smiled. They twisted in their seats to see Elsa beaming at them.

Elsa saw her two friends and mouthed the words: _it's ok. _They both nodded and the boy with brown hair that was all down sat next to her. He grinned at her for some reason like he was a bit slaphappy. She returned the smile.

After everyone had been sorted, the Headmaster, don in a midnight blue cloak with crescent moons embroidered on it, stood up.

"I am Headmaster Tanavast to the new years." His voice was like a deep timber. It had a depth to it that Elsa could not describe. "Some announcements. Professor Ash, ahem, Professor Eth, out Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, was not able to tend tonight's feast but will be here tomorrow for classes. And also, the Forbidden Forest is, by its name, forbidden to anyone who does not wish to end early this year. Our Caretaker, Gobber Fins, has given me a list of all banded items, including all items from Wesley's Wizard Wheezes. Now, eat hearty!"

* * *

><p>Elsa gasped as the empty golden plate in front of her filled up with food. She recognized some meats and corn, plied high her plate, and began to eat. It was all very delicious.<p>

Talk echoed around with laughter in tow. Elsa kept to herself mostly and so did the kid next to her. Elsa did not hear his name when he was sorted.

Merida and Punzi didn't say much; they felt like if they did, they would leave Elsa out. All the girls felt like they wanted to be together. Despite Punzi and Merida both coming from magical families, they felt alone and only Elsa fit in with them. That or they just didn't want to make new friends because they were too busy eating. Merida was impressed with Punzi. She had consumed nearly as much as Merida.

When she was even smaller, she would consume as much as… as…

_Why me?_

A boy with russet brown hair walked up and down the Ravenclaw table.

"First years with me please, first years." Elsa started and stood up. The boy next to her also stood and wandered off in some direction Elsa could not follow. She began to follow the Ravenclaw first year and soon ended up near the door. She saw Hiccup accept a cage with the black dragon from the Platform, from the boy who had helped them on the train.

He fell into step beside her and they walked in silence. They followed a path up many flights of steps and Elsa's legs felt like lead, her eyelids heavy. They hiked up flight after flight of stairs but never stopped. She felt sorry for Hiccup, as he had to carry the cage.

Finally they reached a door with a bird beak, poking out from the wood.

The boy turned around and cleared his throat.

"This is the entrance to the Ravenclaw Tower/Common Room. There is no set password; you have to answer a question. Who would like to go first?"  
>The boy with the dragon cage raised his hand. "I'll try," he said. The Prefect nodded. He walked up to the door and knocked.<p>

"What is the difference between common sense and wisdom?" A cool feminine voice said. The boy grinned.

"Common sense is knowing not to jump off a bridge. Wisdom is knowing which bridge to jump off." He said with confidence.

"Wonderful analogy," the feminine voice said and the door _clicked_ open.

"Well done… what's your name?" The Prefect asked.

"Hiccup."

"Oh the son of Stoick," he said. "Well welcome to Ravenclaw."

Elsa had no clue who Stoick was as they entered a well-lit common room. A stone bust of a woman with a tiara on her head was on the sidewall. Blue seemed to be dominate color along with silver.

"This is the Common room," The boy who had led them here said, "You can hang around here during what ever time. Girls' dormitories off to the left, boys' to the right. It is late and you have classes tomorrow. Good night." He walked to the side with two girls, one with the same russet colored locks, the other with long blonde hair. Elsa then noticed that the russet kids had badges with P's on them and the long hair girl had HG on it. She turned and smiled at Elsa.

Elsa smiled back and walked up the stairs to the left and eventually came to a door labeled _1__st__ Years. _Elsa walked in to see one other girl there. She had strait blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and stormy grey eyes. She had the build of an athlete; strong and sturdy, like a runner or a ball player.

"Hello," she said in a pleasant tone, "I'm Annabeth," Elsa relaxed at this girl's friendly nature.

"Hi, I'm Elsa." They shook hands. "I would like to get to know you, but I am so tired right now…" Annabeth laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I get it, I'm tired to. Lets hope we have classes together or time tomorrow." Elsa nodded and walked to the bed with her trunk at the base. She opened it to find a note sitting on top of a stuffed animal.

_Hey, how is my littler girl doing? If you are reading this, that must mean you have unpacked or, at least, are attempting to unpack. I never had the chance in college. Haha_

_ Your mother wants to write something but for the moment I hold the pen. __ I just want to say that I'm proud. No matter what you do, I will always love you. Now learn enough to wow me when you get home. _

_ Love Dad_

_ PS: You left him at home. Think of him as me: but squishier._

_ Elsa, it's mom. I wish I could hug you one last time. Don't follow your father's example of making a mess were ever he goes. Love you._

Elsa whipped the tears from her eyes and then picked up the stuffed animal. It was a stuffed snowman that Elsa's father had made her to keep her company in sleep. It looked terrible, with the misshaped eyes and stick protruding from the head, but Elsa had fallen in love with it five years ago.

Annabeth glanced over at her then quickly looked away. Elsa thought she saw a teddy bear. She didn't mind. Elsa guessed that all the kids, no matter how old, still had something from the childhood that they couldn't let go.

Elsa fell onto her bed, Olaf in her arms. She figured that being a witch, having magic, and going to Hogwarts, wasn't that bad.

* * *

><p>Punzi and Merida stood in front of the fat Lady. She wore a pink lacy dress and had a very irritating attitude. The Prefect who had led the first up to the Lady was arguing with her.<p>

"What do you mean you changed the password?" The Prefect muttered.

"It means exactly what you said; I changed the Password," the Fat Lady said in a clam way.

"Why on earth did you change it?"

"Because I felt like it."

"Blast it just let me go to sleep," Merida muttered to Punzi. She giggled and continued to watch the argument with amusement. A hand tapped on he shoulder.

"Excuse me," said a quite voice. Punzi stepped aside to see the tall boy who had talked to them at the station. He dirty blonde hair fell easily down around his face, giving him a hidden and mysterious look. Punzi blushed and stepped aside, right into Merida. Both girls stumbled but the boy caught their arms.

"My bad." He whispered, steadying the girls. He walked passed the first years and up to the Fat Lady and the Prefect.

"Oh your now here," she grumbled, crossing her arms. "Do you know the password, Link?" The boy, Link, nodded. He whispered it to the Prefect who grumbled at how silent Link was.

"The password, first year," the Prefect said, "is Grumpy Stump." he turned to the Fat Lady. "What kind of password is that," he asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"The one that lets you by with a smile at the ridiculousness of it." Link said, just loud enough for Merida and Punzi to hear. All that did hear laughed at that and Link grinned. The Fat Lady swung forward, nearly knocking the Prefect down. He grumbled, straitening his badge, and walked in.

Link gestured for the first years to go in. The Common room was large and had a warm, crackling fire surrounded by armchairs.

"This is where you hang out when you are board, procrastinating, or planning a prank," the Prefect said. "I doubt that any of you will plan a prank your fist year-" he was cut off as a water balloon sailed neatly over the first year's heads and hit him in the face. He spluttered waving his hands as he staggered back.

"Peeves!" he bellowed, hair plastered to his forehead. A cackling laugh echoed around the room. Punzi spun around and searched but found nothing.

"That was Peeves, the Poltergeist." The Prefect said, wiping his face. "He is the worst trouble maker here. My advice; avoid him at all costs. There is no controlling him. Anyway, girls go off to the left and up the stories. Boys you have to go to the right. Classes start tomorrow and…" he trailed off.

"Be in the Great Hall in the morning," Link finished. He was sitting in an armchair by the fire, staring into its depths. Punzi stared at him.

"Yes well then, good night," the Prefect said. He slumped into a chair and began to wipe water off of him and pick balloon bits out of his hair.

"Well," Merida said, stiffing a large yawn. "I'm goin' to bed. Night." Punzi nodded, but walked over to Link. He looked at her when she got close.

"Thank you Link," Punzi said, hiding her face so her blush could not be seen. Link's lips twitched and he nodded. Punzi ran after Merida, ready to go to sleep for the next two years or so.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jack opened his eyes. It was green. He frowned and raised his hand out to the side. He felt fabric there. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and stretching. He pulled his curtains aside and stepped onto a cold stone floor. He walked around and pulled out clean robes. He slid them on and then noticed something. His clothes all had the Slytherin green edges and crest. They had not been there before.

"Ok," Jack muttered. He walked out of his dormitory; Sideburns and the other kid were still asleep. The main part of the Common Room was now available to jack. Last night, he had moved fast enough not to take notice of the entire place.

To his right, a long hall led to the door out, Jack guessed. To the right, and down a few steps, was the main area. Couches of leather lined the walls. A green tint permeated the air along with a musty smell. It wasn't mold, but just lake smell. Jack guessed that this was directly under the lake he had crossed the night before.

He walked out and down the hall to the door out. He entered a dungeon of sorts. He followed a staircase going up and came up to the Entrance Hall. The Great Hall, with some students tricking in and out. Each table had breakfast food: toast, cereal, sausage, and pastries.

"Well that was easy," Jack said. He walked inside, followed the wall on his left until he came to the Slytherin table. He sat down away form everyone else and picked some toast and sausages and began to eat.

* * *

><p>Toothless woke Hiccup up. He bounded onto Hiccup's face and squeaked, licking him.<p>

"Ah Toothless!" Hiccup picked up the dragon and set him down on his arm. Toothless hopped up and landed on his shoulder. "Ok bud, hang on." Hiccup got out of bed to see that Sam Fisk was already gone.

Hiccup donned his robes and wrapped some extra padding on his shoulder. He pulled some dragon treats from his trunk and fed Toothless.

Toothless ambled around his head, climbing up and down and chewing, before setting down in his hair, blowing out a puff of smoke and falling asleep

Hiccup tripped going down the stairs. His robes, which had somehow acquired the crest of Ravenclaw, were just long enough to catch his for at the top of the stairs. He fell; head over heals, and came to a stop at the bottom, bruised, but nothing broken. Toothless had somehow not been dislodged and not woken up.

"Ow," he muttered, rubbing his back and standing. He gazed around the room, which was still well lit despite it being early morning. He saw a few people, but none he recognized. He began to walk to the door out, but he stopped when he heard a voice.

"Clue how to get down there." It was the girl with the platinum blonde hair. She was talking to another blond, but she looked like she could pound Hiccup into the basketball court. That wasn't so surprising; most people could pound Hiccup into and court, field, or anywhere. The first girl then noticed Hiccup she smiled and waved. Hiccup waved back.

"Let me guess," Hiccup called, "you don't know how to get back to the Great Hall."

"Not a clue," the athletic girl said.

"We can find it together. Oh by the way I'm Hiccup."  
>"Yeah, we figured from last night. I'm Annabeth and this is Elsa." They shook hands.<p>

"I can take you down." Hiccup jumped and spun around to see Zelda. She was grinning at him. "Come with me." She led the way out of the Common Room.

"So are you really the son of Stoick the Vast?" Annabeth asked as they walked down some stairs.

"Yeah," Hiccup said, trying to remember the route. "He's my dad."

"Ok, I feel weird asking this but who is Stoick?" Elsa said. Hiccup looked eyed her.

"Are you a muggleborn?" Her face immediately went defensive.

"Yes I am. Why does that matter?" Hiccup back reeled, not wanting to offend her.

"That just explains why you don't know about my dad." Hiccup said. "I have nothing against muggleborns. My was a muggleborn." Elsa relaxed.

"But again, who is Stoick, or was?" Elsa said frowning.

"He was Headmaster here after a bad wizard called Voldemort nearly destroyed this school. He was firm, hardworking, and a lot better than the previous Headmaster, Severus Snape." Annabeth said.

Elsa suddenly fell though the stone. The step was seemingly solid but Elsa's foot went right though it. Her hand flew out to grab something. That something was Toothless. He squeaked and dug his claws into Hiccup's hair. Elsa still held onto him, and as she fell, she took Hiccup with her.

"Ah!" she screamed. Annabeth took her arm and hauled upwards. Zelda materialized beside them, and took Elsa's hand and made her let go of Toothless.

The dragon squeaked and flapped away. Hiccup helped Elsa to her feet and Zelda took out her wand. She pointed it at Toothless and the dragon stopped trying to escape. He seemed to have fallen asleep, suspended in midair. Zelda twitched her wand and Toothless floated gently back onto Hiccup's head. He curled around the hair he had been around before.

"Thanks," Elsa said, carefully avoiding the step.

"I'm sorry," Zelda said. "I should have told you guys. That step is a fake. Stupid staircase." She muttered.

"You always forget stuff," a quiet voice from the shadows said. Link stepped out, leading a few first years. Hiccup recognized the frizzy red hair. Merida, her name was. He remembered her being sorted into Gryffindor.

Zelda stood up and faced Link, a look of annoyance on her face. Link's lips were twitching. Soon his shoulders began to shake. Zelda couldn't keep a strait face any more and she laughed.

"Lets get theses kids to the Hall," she said. Link and Zelda led the way. Elsa waved to Merida and another girl with ridiculously long blonde hair. Rapunzel, Hiccup remembered her name from the sorting. Merida finally noticed hiccup and her gaze turned into a glare.

As Elsa introduced Annabeth to Rapunzel, Merida walked right up to Hiccup.

"Still skinny?" she whispered. Students that had followed Link walked around them. Hiccup acted like he was primping hair. Merida narrowed her eyes.

"Oh you guys have already met," Elsa said from behind Merida. She turned and nodded.

"Yeah Aye know skinny."

"His name is Hiccup," Elsa said. Rapunzel walked over to him and held out her hand. He shook it nodded at her.

"If you don't want to get lost or miss breakfast," Zelda called over her shoulder, "then I would leave the pleasantries aside and go and eat." Hiccup nodded and walked after them, leaving the girls behind.

Jack saw Hiccup walk in. He waved and Hiccup waved back. Jack grinned and stood up, accidentally knocked the table a bit. Sideburns had been lifting his pumpkin juice to his lips but the bump caused him to spill the dink all down his front. Jack hurriedly walked away so as not to cause a fight.

He stopped next to Hiccup by the Ravenclaw table, Toothless on his head. The girl from before was sitting on the other side of the table.

"Hi," Jack said, waving nonchalantly as he sat next to Hiccup. She frowned at him.

"Are you supposed to be over here?" She asked. She was not angry or resentful, just curious.

"I don't really know." Jack said, "Oh by the way-"  
>"Her name is Elsa," Hiccup said, raising a sausage so Toothless could snatch it up.<p>

"Nice name," Jack said, Elsa smiled and began to eat.

"Jack this is the Ravenclaw table," Zelda said. She walked over with a stack of papers in her hands.

"Is there a rule about it?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow. HE knew in his mind how to work this. Zelda open her mouth then closed it.

"I do not know," she said. She looked down at her papers and pulled two out of the stack. She gave them to Elsa and Hiccup. "These are your schedules. Jack, the Slytherin Prefect will give you your at your table."  
>Hiccup looked his schedule up and down and Toothless inspected the paper.<p>

"Huh… Who is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" He asked looking at Zelda.

"Oh that is Professor Etharas Ash." Elsa frowned.

"Is that-" she began and Zelda nodded.

"Professor Elaindrea's husband, yes. They teach the class together, though he is head of Slytherin House and she Gryffindor."  
>"That's weird," Jack said. "Well I'll go get my schedule and then compare. See you later, Zelda, Elsa. Wow, lots of 'a's' today." Elsa giggled and Zelda shook her head moving away to hand out more papers.<p>

Jack arrived at his table and a boy with sleek blonde hair handed him a sheet of paper. Jack nodded his thanks and the boy walked away with out acknowledgement.

"Gee thanks," Jack muttered, looking over his paper. DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts) was fist and then Care of Magical Creatures. Jack frowned at that one. Usually Care of Magical Creatures was available in the third year. He shrugged it off and continued to scan his papers until a flapping sound echoed though out the hall.

Jack looked up in time to see hundreds of owls pour into the hall though the windows. Jack threw the hood of his cloak over his head and walked out the hall and met Hiccup there.

"Class time?" he asked. Jack nodded. "To DADA then."

They walked up two flights of steps and came to a door labeled _DADA: Enter and sit down._

"Ok, and… oh great." Hiccup said, glancing over his shoulder. Jack also looked and saw Elsa, a girl with ridiculously frizzy ginger hair, and a girl with even more ridiculously long hair.

"Rapunzel and Miss Frizz are in our first class?" Jack asked. Hiccup looked at him.

"You already know Rapunzel?"  
>"That cant be seriously her name."<p>

"It is."  
>"What is it with fairytale names in this blasted castle?" Jack threw his arms in the air for dramatic effect. It was a rhetorical question so Hiccup said nothing.<p>

Toothless hopped off his head and landed on Jack shoulder and began nibbling at his ear with teeth retracted.

"No stop that! It tickles," jack said, carful batting at the dragon. Toothless let go but didn't leave his shoulder. "Ok fine you can stay there."

Elsa giggled as the girls walked past them into the room. Sideburns was behind the girls. He grinned at jack and Jack made no move to return it. Hiccup followed him in.

Hiccup entered the large room. The desks were in neat rows and a staircase at the end of the room led up to an unknown chamber, most likely the teacher's office.

"Ha! The muddblood is with us today! Everyone back away so as not to catch the disease." Hiccup the saw a guy with pretty bad sideburns and dark red hair. He was talking to Elsa, but with the volume of his voice, the entire class was listing.

"Shove off Hans," Elsa said, sitting down. Hans walked over to her and sat on her desk. Jack walked over and grabbed Hans's arm.

"She said shove off Hans," Jack said, pulling Hans away from Elsa. Hans straitened his stance and grinned.

"A muddblood, Mr. Frost?" He said in a taunting voice. "Are you sure you are Slytherin? IS she your girlfriend or something?" Jack blushed and his hand went to his wand. Hans already had his out. "Going to fight me? One of your own?"

Jack pulled his wand out and then realized he knew no spells. He hoped that Hans knew nothing as well. Hiccup stood next to him and Jack whispered so only Hiccup could hear.

"What do I do?"  
>"Wave your wand and hope for the best."<br>"If nothing happens?"  
>"Toss is aside and punch him on the nose." Jack kept his face strait somehow.<p>

It was silent as a ring of students formed around Elsa Jack and Hans. Jack kept his eyes on Hans who did the same. It was tense in the room; no one talked moved or breathed.

With a flash of light, Jack and Hans's wands flew out of their hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The wands floated in the air just out of reach. Jack's mouth fell open, staring at the hovering sticks. They spun around each other lethargically. The wands then drifted to the staircase and into the hands of a man standing there. Everyone was looking at him.

He stood tall, with a long dark rope coving his entire body, a hood thrown over his face. His hands were out, one holding Jack and Hans's wands, the other holding a black wand.

"Sit down," he said. Jack started. It was the voice of the man last night. A picture of his face came to the front of Jack's mind. No one moved.

"Your ears still work, so sit down." He said. Everyone scrambled to a seat. Jack was at the back with Elsa, Miss Frizz, Rapunzel, and Hiccup. Hans ended up a few seats in front of them.

The man walked down the stairs, pocketing all three wands.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." His voice was like rocks grinding together: a harsh and shocking cast yet comforting. "To defend against what is out there, you need to know _what _is out there." His lifted his hand and dropped his hood. The class gasped.

His face was liked a rock formation. Heck to describe this man simple is like a rock formation: timeless, unmovable, and existing. His hair was silver, and short cropped. The only thing that ruined it was the left side of his face. A knotted and twisted scar started from the back of his head and spread over his eye and to the bridge of his nose. It fell to the just above his lips, but never touched them. The skin was black and purple and looked as if something had burned it. The eye cover by the scar had no discernable color. Red veins snaked around most of the iris. The other eye, not ravaged by the scar, was a deep grey. The class leaned away from him.

"A testament," he said, "to my knowledge of the Dark things in this world. I will not deny it. I have cast dark magic, seen horrors that would leave a muggle jabbering in a straitjacket and possibly some of you." He came to the base of the steps and stood in front of the class. Jack could see a girl with a blonde ponytail in the front and center desk. He could tell she was regretting her choice.

"My name is Etharas Ash. Call me Professor Ash, Professor Eth, or just Eth. I don't really mind. In this class, I will teach you the spells to protect yourselves. I will teach you how to react and move when someone comes at you. I will teach you how to use spells of defense and attack. Know this however, once you begin-"  
>"Eth, are you terrorizing the first years?" It was Professor Ash, or just Elaindrea Jack decided to call her. She had appeared at the top of the stairs. She smiled and walked down to stand next to Etharas.<p>

"I'm sorry, he does this to all the first years, the old grump." She said. Her very presence seemed to make the room lighter. Her voice was a warm contrast to her husband's. Eth grunted and looked away.

"You stole my moment," he muttered, looking like a boy chided by his mother.

"Your moment?" Elaindrea said, looking at him, still smiling. "Your moment is when you show off with your magic, not traumatizing them." A ripple of laughter spread though out the class. "No give Jack and Hans their wands back." Eth still had his back to her. Elaindrea sighed and pulled out her wand.

"Fine! Fine! Blasted woman." Etharas muttered. He glanced at Jack and Hans. "Your wands are in your pockets. Take them out."  
>Jack felt in his pocket, and sure enough, his wand was there. What?<p>

"Anyway," Elaindrea said, "You do know my name and it is a long one so call me Elain." Jack figured that would be best. As the two stood next to each other, Jack wandered how old they were. Elaindrea looked to be in her mid twenties. Etharas looked to be in his mid fifties.

"I will be your practical teacher, my wife, your theoretical teacher. In a nutshell, I teach you cool spells, she reads from a boring book." Etharas grinned, and his scar was not a menacing as before. Elsa raised her hand. Etharas nodded at her.

"Yes Elsa?" She started that he knew her name.

"How did you…?" She trailed off, blushing.

"How did I get this?" He gestured to his scar. Elsa nodded shyly. Most of the class, Jack knew, wanted to know, including him, how it had happened. They all seemed to lean forward.

Etharas smiled and the cold hard demeanor he had first presented melted to reveal a stern yet kind figure. "I said before, you have to know what you are defending yourself with. So my wife and I," he put an arm around her waist, "went to discover what 'horrors' that waited us.

"After a few years, we acquired a admirable reputation and someone wanted to challenge us. He requested a Wizard's Duel and I fought him. After it had been made clear that I was the better duelist, he used and under handed trick and this was the result. In retribution, I removed his left arm from his body and he fled."  
>"Yeesh," Elain said, "you make it sound dead and uninteresting." She winked at the class.<p>

"And you are interrupting my class time," Etharas said, "How long have you been here?"

"Barely a minute."

"Then I get a minute of your class time to mess around."  
>"What? That's just takes time away from the students."<p>

"I don't mind time being taken away," Jack said. He had hopped for an opening in this verbal fight. Both teachers looked at him.

"See," Elain said, "ha agrees with me."

"Of course he agrees," Etharas huffed, "he is a student. My guess is stereotypical: lazy, prankster and a sarcastic genius." The class laughed and Hiccup nodded. That sounded like Jack Frost. "Anyway," Etharas said, "I need to teach. Please allow me."

Elain grinned and walked back up the stairs.

"Ok," Etharas said, clapping his hands together, " now that we have my irritating wife-"

"I heard that!" came from the office. Etharas responded without breaking stride.

"You were meant to dear! Out if the way, stand up please." Everyone clambered to your feet. "When I am teaching, the desks will be moved off to the side, like this." He waved his wand, which had somehow appeared in his hand, and the desks scooted to the edges of the room.

"When you come in and see them as such, leave your book bags by the door and draw your wands. We will do no bookwork those days. Instead we will practice spells. My wife will then teach theory behind the spell when the desks are in rows. I teach how to do it; my wife teaches how it works and what exactly it does. Make sense? Now form a line and I want Hans and Jack at the front."

Jack groaned inwardly as he made his way to the front. Hiccup caught his eye and gave him the 'thumbs up' sign. Yeah that was defiantly going to help him. He stood next to Hans and they didn't make eye contact. Etharas walked right up in front of them.

So close, he looked very intimidating. His scar seemed to leer down at them.

"My wife not I will tolerate any sort of fighting, or insults about muggleborns or any of that." He stared at both of them in turn. Jack hung his head in embarrassment and Hans huffed in impatience. Etharas focused on him. "Oh? You have words Son of Gersish. Speak them, we all want to hear."

Hans started at the name. He looked as if was about to speak then lowered his head. "I have nothing to say."

"Ok just speak up when you want to," Etharas said, walking back to the front. Hans opened his mouth but quickly closed it again.

"Now," Etharas said, "The first thing you need to know is how to disarm someone." He pulled out his want and the nodded to someone Jack could not see.

"Yes Haddock?" Professor Eth said.

"Sir, why would we want to disarm some one fist? Why not just jinx or hex them immediately?" Hiccup asked, shuddering a bit at the sound of his last name. He was pretty sure now that the teacher knew everyone's' parent s.

"Good question Hiccup, an no do not laugh at his name." Eth said. Come' forward. Jack and Hans go somewhere and don't fight please." A small hint a humor went with Hiccup as he passed Jack.

"Why," Eth said, wand in his hand (Hiccup had his own out) "would we disarm someone who is attacking us? You make a valid point. Say a very irate axe man is charging at you and you have nowhere to go." He waved his wand and a stature of a Viking like axe man popped into existence near the base of the stairs. The class backpedaled until most of them were against the back wall. Hiccup and Merida stayed where they were.

"If this guy was attacking you," Eth said, waving his wand again and the statue sprung to life. It let out a bellow that echoed though the room, stretching its chest, eyes wild. "Let me show you."

Eth walked next to Hiccup and waved his wand again. The statue charged, looking very lifelike. It took all of Hiccup's courage not to run.

Eth flicked his wand out and proclaimed in a thunderous voice: "_Expelliarmus!"  
><em>The axe in the statue's hand shot out of his grip and embedded itself in the celling. The figure stood stock still, like…well… like a statue.

The class was silent.

"Now," Eth said, waving his wand and the axe dropped back into the figure's hand. "Why didn't I juts zap it away or blow it up or anything other than disarming it? I find that disarming an opponent, especially if a wizard is your opponent, is the safest thing to do. Without a wand, axe or any other weapon, they are defenseless and with out method of attacking you unless they try to rip you apart limb from limb." Eth waved his wand again and the axe in the celling along with the figure disintegrated into dust. One more wave and the dust vanished.

"Now repeat after me class. _Expelliarmus!"_

The class mumbled out a reply. Eth smiled.

"Usually it is supposed to sound like gibberish. We say gibberish most of our lives and other interpret it as real words. Now again, _Expelliarmus!"_

_ "Expelliarmus!"_

"Good, now split into pairs and practice. I will watch and make sure that someone does not blow up." The class laughed this time, for real.

Hiccup walked over to Jack, grinning.

"Well he is different than before last night," Jack said. He pulled out his wand and so did Hiccup.

"You met him last night?" Hiccup asked.

"Yep. I got lost on the way to the Common room and he ran into me and led me back." Jack concentrated and wiggled his wand. "_Expelliarmus!" _Hiccup's wand twitched but did not fly out of his hand.

"Dude you can do better."  
>"Oh? And you can do it on your first try?"<p>

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Jack's wand twitched.

"Ha! What was that?"

"An attempt better than yours."

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Hiccup's wand flew out of his hand and then it halted in mid air.

"Very good Jack," Eth said, walking past. Hiccup's wand floated down into his hand but Toothless attacked it before it got close. He talked the length of wood midair and began to gnaw on it.

"A Northern Black Wing," Eth said, walking over to Toothless. He was still in floating and gnawing on the wood. Eth held out his hand.

"Sir don't he'll bite-" Jack began, but Toothless inspected the hand and the climbed onto it. He walked up the arm and Eth smiled. Toothless scaled Eth's face and settled in his hair. He began to hum.

"No fair," Jack muttered. Hiccup took his wand and wiped the dragon saliva from it. "Whenever I do that, he attacks me."  
>"You have to have the right attitude and movements. Show him you are no threat and he'll inspect you. Let him do that and then they will befriend you." Eth reached up and scratched the top of Toothless's head. The dragon puffed out some smoke and hummed louder.<p>

"Why do you know so much about dragons?" Hiccup asked.

"I met a few with my wife on our travels. Had to befriend a few or else get eaten. You learn a lot in life threatening situations," Eth said, a twinkle in his eye. "Hiccup hold out your arm and whistle."  
>"Why?"<br>"If Toothless goes to you, then he is yours. It takes a lot to get a dragon to follow you."  
>Hiccup hesitated then whistled. Toothless lifted his head, squeaked, chased his tail to show it who's boss, and leapt off of the teacher's head. He extended his wings and landed rather haphazardly on Hiccup's arm. Eth smiled again and the scar no longer looked to kill.<p>

He looked down at his watch and sighed. Eth walked to the front of the room and a wand smacked to back of his head. There was a _bang_ like a gunshot and the class was silent. The back of the teacher's head was smoking; hair singed. He stooped down, picked up the wand and retuned it to Elsa.

"Very nicely done, class," He said, turning to look at them. "No homework today. Enjoy the rest of your first day. You are dismissed." The class scrambled for their book bags and chatter instantly began up again.

"What class is next?" Jack said, shouldering his bag. Hiccup pulled his schedule out awkwardly as Toothless was still on his arm. Jack reached his hand out to Toothless. The dragon considered his hand then puffed some smoke on it and jumped onto his head.  
>"Good dragon," Jack said, reaching up his hand in the same matter as Eth. The dragon snapped at his hand. "Ok then…"<p>

"Herbology. We have Herbology next with Professor Longbottom. Its out on the grounds." Hiccup said, studding the crumpled piece of paper.

"Oh we have it to." Jack turned his head and Toothless squeaked in displeasure at the movement. It was the longhaired girl from before: Rapunzel. Miss Frizz and Elsa stood behind her along with another blonde head.

"Merida, Elsa, Annabeth," Hiccup said, nodding to them. "Lets go together then. That way Jack has someone to blame if we are late."  
>"Hey!"<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elsa followed Jack and Hiccup. A cute black dragon was wrapped in Jack's hair, occasionally puffing out smoke. Hiccup was staring at his schedule and not talking. Merida and Punzi were talking with Jack and Annabeth had a different class. She parted from them at the Entrance Hall.

The five first years walked out onto a sunlit grass expanse. To the left was a hut with smoke curling out of the chimney and to the right were three very large greenhouses. A long away were the edge of the lake the first years had crossed last night and the rim of a dark forest Elsa guessed was the Forbidden Forest.

"To the right, to the right, to the right," Jack said, shifting his feet back and forth. Punzi and Elsa giggled. They walked over to the first of the green houses, where other students were gathered. A racket was going on inside.

"Hang on!" A voice called from inside the building. What sounded like pottery cracked inside? Elsa glanced at Punzi. She shrugged and Jack asked a student that looked way to big to be first year.

"Why are we waiting?"  
>"Professor Longbottom is dealing with some evil plant or something," the kid said, shrugging. Jack walked up to the door and opened it.<p>

"Jack don't-" Hiccup began but it was too late.

The door swung open to a flash of light that blinded Elsa. She gasped, stumbling back, waving her hands in front of her face. A stark after image was implanted in her eyes. She blinked and her vision cleared. A tall man was standing with his wand out, water gushing from the tip. He waved to wand around; dousing was seemed to be a green fire. He turned to the class and grinned. His face was chiseled and looked handsome. He wore a grey shirt and brown pants. His fore arms were exposed and he wore gloves of a miss-matched color. Grey hairs showed at his temples but his eyes looked exited and young.

"Morning class," he said, wiping a sweaty brow. "Welcome to Herbology. I am Professor Longbottom." Her grinned. "Wonderful name am I right?" Some students chuckled. "Come on in and lets get started."

The students poured into the building.

"He looks nice," Punzi whispered. Elsa held in a giggle.

Professor Longbottom was a direct man. He liked to say what he liked and do what he liked.

"Magic affects everything," he said after everyone was settled. "Even plants. I'm here to teach about the various kinds and how to deal with them." He had a pleasant voice, much nicer to listen to than Professor Eth.

The class went by at, in Elsa's opinion, the perfect pace. Prof. Longbottom went on with excitement and exhilarating things. Elsa was ready to learn about the Venomous Tentacular.

* * *

><p><em>Will this guy ever shut up?<em> Merida thought, slapping away a fly from her neck. The teacher went on and on and on… Ugh.

_And I thought my mom_... Her memory faded, as she recalled what she should not.

The last teacher, Professor Eth, was the one Merida wanted to learn from. He was intense, passionate, and knew how to teach. Prof. Longbottom would just talk. Merida became interested in a beam of light that reflected though the glass like a rainbow. Little things like that had always caught her attention. Her face never showed that she was daydreaming, for she had perfected the art of listening with no ear.

"And that's the belle," Prof. Longbottom said as a gong from the castle echoed over the grounds. _Finally. _"Next class we will get to the hands on stuff." _About time this class ended._

She followed Punzi out of the greenhouse.

"Oh my gosh!" She squeaked. Merida winced at the piercing noise. "I can't wait until the next class. Herbology is going to be amazing! Did you hear all of what he said?" She was practically jumping up and down in excitement. Merida rolled her eyes.

"I barely listened. I wondered if he would never stop talking."  
>"What! How could you? He was awesome!" Merida huffed.<p>

"I don't pay attention to the 'good-lookin' people. If they say what they want and that how they do, then I like them. Like Prof. Eth, he is a good teacher."

"I agree," Elsa interjected. "He is like… out there. He knows what he is doing."

"He scares me," Punzi said, and seemed to be shrinking.

They entered the castle, still talking about Prof. Eth and Prof. Longbottom. Jack and the skinny kid called Hiccup where talking about Transfiguration or something like that. Something that was sure to bore the crud out of Merida.

"Lunch is before the next class right?" Elsa asked. Merida's stomach growled as it did about fifty times during Prof. Longbottom's lecture.

"Looks like it," said the skinning. Merida glared at him and he didn't seem to notice. She walked into the Great Hall and moved to the Gryffindor table with Punzi. Elsa must not have walked to the Ravenclaw table for Merida nor Punzi could see her.

"Jack's a cutie," Punzi said, piling some sandwiches onto her plate. Merida nibbled on the end of one and grunted. "Hiccup is also kind of cute in his own way."

Merida gave her a withering stare. Punzi giggled and munched down on her food. Merida then noticed a jug of pumpkin juice and filled her cup then emptied it. After that, the hunger hit.

* * *

><p>Elsa watched as jack and Hiccup walked down to the hut on the grounds talking to each other, the over adorable dragon curled on Jack's head. She wasn't hungry for some reason and decided to omit lunch. A soft yet beautiful voice echoed from a nearby room.<p>

Elsa cocked her head to the wonderful sound and smiled when she recognized the tune. It was Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. Elsa didn't recognize the voice but she hummed with the music. Her mother had taught her to sing and she was pretty good at it.

She followed the noise and looked into a room full of instruments. All kinds of brass silver and wooded noisemakers lined the walls. Three grand pianos circled on half of the room. Sitting at one of them was Elaindrea Ash, the second DADA teacher. Her onyx black hair hung down her back, almost to her waist but nowhere near as long as Punzi's, and swayed with her as she waved to the music she played. Her dark green eyes sparkled as was lost in her won music. Her voice was clear, strong, and amazingly stunning. It reminded Elsa of her mother.

Then Etharas walked in though a side door. He grinned and added his voice to the music. Despite his sand paper talk from the last class, his cords hit Elsa like a hammer. A perfect tenor and bass combined, his singing was just as beautiful as Elain's. His eyes sparked with his wife's as the performed a perfect duet of the free flying song. As they sang, Elsa noticed how different the two looked. Etharas looked to be in his mid forties, and Elain in her early twenties. The only thing that was the same was their eyes. Both had the same wisdom and fun in them as they resonated with the music.

Once it was over, he kissed her and walked away, though the door he had come. Elain sighed and began to paly a new tune. Elsa didn't notice that her eyes where slightly misted. She whipped then and began to slide out of the door.

"Elsa," Elain called. Elsa froze and looked over her shoulder. Elain was standing a few feet away and beckoning. "I noticed you watching my and my grouch of a husband singing. Want to sing a bit?"

"Uh," Elsa blushed. "Sure," she walked uncertainly and Elain reseated herself on the piano bench. She smiled and patted the seat next to her. Elsa sat down.

"What song do you like that can be played on the piano?" Elain asked. Elsa noticed no paper music on the piano Elain had been sitting at. Elain had played the entire song of Breakaway by memories.

"Uh…" Elsa frowned then brightened. "Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flats?" Elain beamed, she seemed to only do that.

"Good choice." She began to paly after fist finding a good key. Her fingers glided across the keys. Elain began to sing in that beautiful voice.

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago._

_ Hopping I would find true love along the broken road._

_But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow kept pushing though._

_ I couldn't see how every sign pointed strait to you._

Elain nodded at Elsa to begin the chorus. Elsa breathed in deeply, and just like her mother had taught her how to do, squared her shoulders and sat up strait.

_Every long lost dream let me to where you are._

_ And other who broke my heart, they where like northern stars._

_ Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms._

_ This much I know is true._

_ That God blessed the broken road that led me strait to you._

Elain's smile and strong voice bolstered Elsa. She sung earnestly and the two of them performed well in Elsa's opinion. The song soon finished and Elain ended it softly.

"Very nice," Elain said, "you have a talent, Elsa. See you tomorrow." She stood up and left, hair flowing like a shadowy stream behind her head. Elsa was rooted to the bench. The tears had been there, but she held them back until now. Her mother loved to do this with Elsa. Anna was also there sometimes. Her father had praised her singing voice. Elain was her family personified.

Elsa finally stood up and walked out of the room. As she exited she saw the flash of green trimmed robes flipping around the corner and out of sight.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elsa caught up with Punzi and Merida as they stood outside the Transfiguration room. Jack and Hiccup, who were also in the class, were nowhere to be seen.

"Where were you at lunch," Punzi asked as Elsa climbed past the last staircase.

"Oh, I had some things to do," Elsa said, wanting to keep her singing thing with Elain secrete, but that robe…

"Things to do?" Merida asked. She raised her eyebrow and blew a loose strand out of her face. She hefted her book bag and leaned against the door. "We just arrived here and you are muggleborn. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but what would you have to do?"

"I'll keep them to myself," Elsa said firmly. Merida shrugged, understanding completely about someone's privacy. Punzi, however, didn't. She pestered Elsa until three figures came up the stairs. It was Hiccup, Jack, and the lady that had stopped Hans on the train. The dragon, Toothless, was no longer on Hiccup's head.

Punzi finally got a good look at the lady. She was short, just a few inches taller than Jack, but that might change over the years. Her hair was short, choppy and brown. Green, blue, purple and golden strands lined her hair in a mesmerizing pattern. It seemed to match her eyes, which constantly changed color, but glimmering sparkles always danced around them.

"Inside we go," she said, pulling out her wand and waving it. The door _clicked _and swung open. The students poured in and Punzi found herself in between Jack and Elsa with Merida in front of her. Annabeth was sitting next to Hiccup at the side of the room. The only other kid that stuck out to Punzi was jet-black hair. She had seen brown, and blonde, but this boy's hair was black as can be. His eyes, not his hair, had caught Punzi's eyes. They were green, like a brilliant sea green, and Punzi almost got lost in them but the teacher clapped her hands and Punzi tore her gaze away from those eyes.

"Afternoon class, I am Kristina Dent. Call me Prof. Dent or Prof. Tooth. That last one is what I am known for the most. Don't ask why just yet, because I will get to that. Welcome to Transfiguration. In this class, you will learn certain spells to change one thing to another. For example…"

She still had her wand out and waved it towards her desk. It suddenly _popped_ and became a small tortoise. Punzi and Elsa found it incredibly cute. Merida wandered if it would taste good as soup.

_Probably not big enough, _Merida thought as Prof. Tooth waved her wand again and the desk came back.

"Now lets get started. The idea of Transfiguration came about in 1357 by Dingus Tramp. He wanted to use the gift of magic…" She talked for a bit about the past of the class and Punzi was on the edge of her seat. She already had a fondness for this teacher for the train incident.

Tooth's voice was kind and soft like a mother's. But it could also be stern.

Pretty soon, the class learned it would be some time until they transfigured any furniture. Tooth, Elsa and Punzi decided to keep the name like that, taught them how to changed a match into a needle. No one succeeded, but Tooth reassured the class that rarely anyone could do it.  
>"The first one to do it was taught by Prof. McGonagall. She was known for her brilliance and yet was in Gryffindor." Hiccup raised his hand. "Yes?" Tooth asked, pointing at him.<p>

"Was it Hermione Granger?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes it was. Mrs. Granger has visited this school on occasion. Does anyone know what she is doing now?" hiccup again raised his hand. Tooth pointed at him smiling.

"She is in the Ministry of Magic, working with the Minister on Muggle interaction and such."  
>"Very good. What is your name again?"<p>

"Hiccup Haddock."  
>"Ah, the Son of Stoick? I met your father once." Hiccup nodded, his smiled fading slightly.<p>

The class ended a few minutes later and the three girls left the room.

"Next torture device?" Merida asked.

"Oh come, on," Jack said, appearing behind them and making Punzi jump. "It can't be that bad," Jack said, chuckling.

"This place is awesome," Hiccup said, appearing on Elsa's side and making her jump as well.

"Charms is next," Elsa said, looking over her schedule. "It's a few floors up and then we have a short t break, then down to the dungeons for Potions and that wraps up the day."

"Potions…" jack said, as if tasting the word. "Who's the teacher?"  
>"Prof. Flitwick teaches Charms," Punzi said, giggling at Jack's expression. "The Potion teacher is Nicholas Biti."<p>

"What kind of name is Biti?" Merida asked tossing her hair back.

"Egyptian," Hiccup said. "Means 'king of the north.'" Merida glared at him.

"Do you know everything, short stuff?"

"Does your hair double as a mop?" Hiccup retorted. Jack stiffed his laugh by stuffing his fist in his mouth, but and Elsa bit her tongue. Punzi hadn't' heard the insult for her show had become untied.

Merida's face went red. "Bah, stupid nerd."

"Oxymoron that," Hiccup said.

"Where do people come up with these names?" Jack asked, leading the way up the stairs. Elsa warned him about the vanishing step and Jack hopped lightly over and continued talking with out loosing step.

"Did a farmer tending his favorite ox, Oxy, one day and shout, 'Oxy you moron!" His face adopted the look of a revelation. "Hey that sounds like a good name for same difference."

Even Merida laughed at that. A few minutes of clambering up the stairs later, the students came to the Charms classroom. The door was open.

The first thing Elsa noticed was Hans sitting next to his curly haired friend, who was looking unhappy. Hans sent her and Jack a glare.

"Great, Sideburns is in this class." Jack muttered. Elsa giggled and Jack flashed her a smile.

"All right students," said Prof. Flitwick form his desk. "Get settled down." His was short: shorter than Tooth and anyone in the room. He had to sand on a stack of books to been seen in the class. His hair was bleached white, like the Headmaster, Tanavast.

"In Charms," Flitwick said in an incredibly high voice. "We will use many different spells. I will teach you spells that you would use in an everyday situation. Prof. Eth and Prof. Elain will teach you more offensive and defensive spells. Not much of that will be used here."

He spoke about a spell that shot water out of the wand and a tickling charm that Merida was almost dying to know. She figured she would die laughing if she was either hit with the spell or hit someone else with it.

"Now the first spell that we will learn is a useful little thing. Pull out your wands and follow my motions. _Swish and flick! _Good, now again. _Swish and Flick!_"

They all moved their wands in that motion until the kid with the sea green eyes, who was sitting next to Annabeth, shot sparks out of his wand. They bounced around the room until they hit a girl with black hair and pale skin in the face.

"Yes now, Mavis, come here," said Flitwick, sighing. He inspected her with his beady eyes. "You'll be fine, go and sit down." He looked at the boy who had shot the sparks. "Mr. Jackson, be carful with that wand now thank you. Now again, _Swish and Flick!"_

The class ended and Jack disappeared along with Hiccup.

"Break now?" Merida asked. Elsa nodded.

"I'm going to head down to the Entrance Hall and wait from break to end." Elsa said.

"I'll come with you," Punzi beamed. They both looked at Merida.

"Eh, sure I'll come."  
>"Can I join?" It was Annabeth, walking out of the classroom.<p>

"Of course," Elsa said. The girls walked down a few flights of steps. As they neared the Entrance Hall, Peeves flew out of a classroom to their right.

"Ha Ha!" he shouted stopping in the air in front of them. His skin was a pale blue and a wide grin split his face. "More little firsties! Come down after class then?"

"Prefect said to avoid Peeves." Merida muttered. She walked right up to him and then passed without a look. Peeves grinned a grin that made Elsa nervous.

He disappeared. One moment he was there then he wasn't. Elsa blinked in shock. The rug under Merida was suddenly jerked from beneath her feet. Her hair splayed out and around her head as she fell back.

Unnoticed by the three girls and Peeves, Hiccup had been in the empty classroom Peeves had flown out of and chose to walk out right at that time. One of Merida's flailing arms caught his robes and latched on as if there was no tomorrow. Hiccup was jerked forward and landed on Merida as they both hit the ground.

"Merida!" Punzi squealed. She ran forward but something snagged the bottom of her robe and she promptly tripped and crashed onto Hiccup and Merida. An invisible had grabbed Elsa from behind and by the yelp that came from Annabeth, the same thing had happened to her. A cackling laugh echoed in Elsa's ear as she was shoved forward onto the mess of robes, flailing limbs and bodies.

"Peeves!" A voice bellowed. Elsa could not see who it was but it was obviously female and the voice struck a cord in her memory.

A foot stuck itself into Punzi's back and one elbow made its way into Merida's stomach. Elsa felt the air rush out of her as something heavy and soft pushed against the stone floor.

"Ah look at the mess!" Peeves shouted with glee. "Swirling spinning and absolutely spun. Messing with firsties is always so fun!"

"Peeves!" The girl shouted again and Elsa recognized it as Zelda. "No more! Leave now!" There was a flash of light and Peeves' cackling voice vanished.

Merida put her hand on something solid for leverage and pushed. The solid something was Hiccup's chest. He was pushed back onto Elsa and his face smacked the back of her head. Elsa's face hit Annabeth's shoulder. Annabeth then managed to roll out of the tangle. Punzi's long hair got wrapped around Hiccup's throat and began to choke him. He flailed even more.

"Really Peeves?" Zelda. Another flash of light and Merida found herself standing next to Zelda. Punzi was pulling on her hair, trying to get it to untangle, but that didn't help poor Hiccup whose face was turning different shades of color. Elsa managed to crawl away, bruised and battered but not hurt.

Zelda waved her wand again and Punzi's golden locks removed themselves from Hiccup's air tunnel. He took a deep breath and sat up. His face scrunched in confusion as he looked around. Punzi set her hand onto Hiccup's shoulder for support and pushed herself up. That was not a good idea as it sent both her and Hiccup down again. Their faces crashed together and Hiccup's nose broke against Punzi's head.

Merida hauled Punzi away and Elsa offered her hand to Hiccup. He took it and stood with the support, one hand in Elsa's the other to his nose.

Zelda walked over to Hiccup. "Here let me," she said. Hiccup wiped away some of the blood and Zelda tapped his nose. There was a sharp _crack _and Hiccup grunted. His nose was no longer crooked but his eyes were watering.

"Thanks," he said thickly. Punzi walked over, looking awkward.

"Sorry about that Hiccup," She said looking at the floor. Hiccup waved his hand as if shooing away a fly.

"Don't worry about. I'm fine… right?" he looked at Zelda.

"Your nose is straighter than before if that is what you are asking." She said with a smile. "Go on now and a spell that works well on Peeves is…" She leaned down and whispered something into Merida's ear: "Raff Flap. It glues the tongue to the roof of the mouth." She straitened. "Enjoy the rest of your day." She walked away.

"See you girls in Potions," Hiccup said as he reentered the classroom he had left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I am supposed to go and meet Hagrid at lunch about Toothless," Hiccup said as he ate. Jack was sitting next to him at the Ravenclaw table, not caring about all the stares he got. A Slytherin at the Ravenclaw table? Was that even allowed?

"Yeah, I'll come." Jack said, turning and noticing Elsa as she walked into the hall. She looked around then walked out again. Merida, Jack still called her Miss Frizz, and Rapunzel sat and ate

"Ok let's go." Hiccup stood up. Toothless, who was on Hiccup's head, flapped a few times and landed on Jack. He curled up and fell asleep.

"Wish I could fall asleep that fast," Hiccup said longingly.

"I bet that helps on the weekends," Jack said laughing. They walked out of the hall and out the massive front doors. Hagrid's hut was on the left side of the castle, just as Jack had seen it on the way to Herbology. Speaking of which, Prof. Longbottom was talking with a portly mad in a gigantic red coat. Fur lined the cuffs and the bottom and the man was red faced and laughing. He had a jovial smile.

Something caught Jack's ear. He stopped and Toothless squeaked and flew onto Hiccup's shoulder. Jack cocked his head in the direction of the music. He could make out the words, but the voice was amazing.

Hiccup was already making his way down to the hut. He did notice Jack walking back into the school and shrugged. He didn't mind if Jack didn't want to join in.

Jack followed the sound of music. He now recognized it as Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. Two voices were singing, one high, like a woman's the other was deep like a male's. Jack didn't know was singing, but they were both very good.

He turned a corner, following the source and stopped in his tracks. Elsa was standing at the door, looking in and smiling softly. Jack furiously back peddled; nearly tripping, but Elsa didn't notice him.

The song ended and Elsa began to turn away but she looked back into the room.

"Uh... sure," she said, walking into the room, her face red. Jack slowly made his to the door and found a band room inside. Elsa sat next to Elaindrea Ash in front of one of the grand pianos. Jack didn't hear the words of their short conversation, but he saw Elsa brighten and Elain grin. She began to play. Jack hand never heard the song before, it sounded country to him, but it was a wonderful song.

Elain began to sing with the notes.

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago._

_ Hopping I would find true love along the broken road._

_But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow kept pushing though._

_ I couldn't see how every sign pointed strait to you._

Elsa began to sing with Elain and the sound hit Jack hard.

_Every long lost dream let me to where you are._

_ And other who broke my heart, they where like northern stars._

_ Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms._

_ This much I know is true._

_That God blessed the broken road that led me strait to you._

Elsa was red in the face when the song began but the color receded and her voice grew in strength as she sang with Elain. The teacher almost sounded as good as Elsa, but it was not much of a match. Jack was glued to the doorframe as he watched the two girls sing.

_I think about the years I've spent just passing though._

_I like to have the time I lost and give it back to you._

_But you just smiled and take my hand_

_You've been there and you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true._

They went back into the chorus, perfectly pitched together, not missing a beat. The notes from the piano paled in comparison the beautiful voices it guided. Elain's dark seemed to come alive as if fell around her shoulders. Elsa's was left in a single braid that hung in front of her chest.

_Now I'm just a rolling home into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road that led me strait to you._

_That God blessed the broken road that led me strait to you._

The sounded out in Jack's ears, but the memory and sound were seared into his mind, right next to Eth's face. Elain stood up and walked out of the room. Elsa sat for a bit and Jack stared at her. Her voice… Elsa wiped her eyes and stood up. Jack was shaken out of his revelry and ran down the hall, around the corner, and out the front doors.

He sprinted down the Hagrid's Hut, not looking back.

Hiccup steeled himself and knocked on the door.

"Eh? 'Ang on." The gruff voice from the platform the night before came from the door. It was followed by a deep booming bark of a dog. Based on the depth of the bark, Hiccup guessed it was a very large dog. Toothless physically shivers and tried to hide in the hood of Hiccup's robes.

"It's ok bud," Hiccup muttered, patting the dragon on the head. Toothless licked his hand and dug deeper into the hood.

The door was pulled open to reveal the massive man from last night. Hiccup's mouth dropped open. He couldn't help himself. Hagrid was easily four times Hiccup's height and ridiculously large. Hagrid had a hand the size of a trash can lid on the color of a boarhound that would have bowled him over.

Hagrid's eyes widened a moment.

"Ye…" he swallowed. "Ye are my grandson?" His voice had gone thick, eyes misting. Hiccup had suddenly become emotional. This was the last member of his family. A lump formed in his that and he nodded.

"Yeah," Hiccup managed to say. "I'm Stoick's son." Hagrid nodded. The dog had calmed down and Hagrid let go of it. The hound ambled down to Hiccup and sniffed his robs. Its head was bigger than Hiccups and face drooped like the dog had a sad backstory.

Toothless poked his head out from the top of the hood as the dog came close. The dog sniffed at Toothless and he did the same. Then the dragon hopped out of the hood and landed on the dog's head. He hummed and the dog mad a rumbling sound that sounded like a growl but hiccup knew that it meant the dog was pleased.

Hiccup was barely paying attention and neither was Hagrid. He took steps with feet the size of Hiccup's chest down to him and hugged him. Hiccup hugged him back, though his arms couldn't reach around Hagrid's front.

"I was wondering when ye would come and see me." Hagrid said, stepping back and wiping his eyes. "Come on inside. We'll talk. Come on Fang." The boarhound, with Toothless on his back walked in after Hiccup.

The cabin was small and cozy. A massive bed was shoved to one side and a tabled with some chairs dominated the main part of the room/house. A cheerful fire crackled in a hearth on the opposite side of the bed.

"Sit down," Hagrid said, pulling out one of the chairs. "Oh and don't mind Fang. He may look down right intimidating, but he's a big softy." Sure enough, as soon as Hiccup sat down, Fang laid his head in Hiccup's lap. Toothless hopped off of Fang's head and sat on the table, squeaking softly.

"Tea? Cake?" Hagrid asked, holding up a large copper kettle. Hiccup shook his head.

"Just ate."  
>"Ah I figured." Hagrid set himself down opposite from Hiccup with a <em>humph<em> and looked at Toothless. The dragon was incredibly small compared to the half-giant. "So this is…?" He glanced up at Hiccup though his heavy eyebrows.

"Toothless." Hagrid nodded and set his gaze back on the lizard. Toothless stood proud despite being a hundred times smaller.

"A Northern Black Wing…" Hagrid said in awe, holding out a hand. The hand could have crushed Toothless, but with surprisingly gentle fingers, Hagrid stocked the dragon. Toothless's back arched like a cat.

"He likes you," Hiccup noted, trying to find something to say. Here was his grandfather, and he had nothing to say.

"Yeah I can tell. He's a good one. Where did you get him?"  
>"Some guy gave him to me." Hagrid sat up.<p>

"Describe him." Hiccup nodded.

"Tall, not as tall as you, but that's not saying much," Hagrid chuckled and Toothless ambled up onto his arm and began to inspect his beard. "I have to say around Prof. Eth's height. His hair was black and spiky. I think he was albino. His eyes changed color, literally so I couldn't say what color they were. He wore a black cloak and said little." Hagrid looked thoughtful.

"Nah don't know him." Hagrid leaned forward. "I need to tell you about what happened with your dad. I never knew about you but…" he hesitated, leaning back.

"I never knew about my dad." Hiccup wanted to know what his dad was like from a more personal view. The news can be very off when talking about someone. "Tell me."

"All right." He ran a hand though his grey and black hair. "Only me and his mom, your grand mom, knew who he really was. I kept a careful eye on him when he was at school. He was hot headed, like his mother. He had my size, though; massive boy, that one. Anyway, I told no one about him. Only Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore," Hiccup nodded, "Yeah. He understood about Stoick and took him in. Great man Dumbledore, great man. Your father never came back after his fifth year. The next time I saw him was when You-Know-Who was attacking the school. He came in, leading the parents of all the other kids and then after the battle, he became Headmaster. He got the school back in order with the help of me and other teachers and survivors. Seven years he worked that job, then one day, he never showed up for his job.

"I had no clue what happened until a few days later when the new headmaster, Diatrus Tanavast, came up, describing the duel with some one-armed dragon killer. I never saw him again." Hagrid's voice became tick again and his eyes began to shine.

"What was his personality?" Hiccup asked. "I never met Stoick. I never even saw him."

"He was headstrong and stubborn. He had a quick mind though and he figured tough situations out pretty fast. He was loyal, I can tell you. The papers did not get that wrong. He would see a task done and never turned away from his peers."

"He left my mom," Hiccup said, voice breaking. Hagrid looked at him. "My dad left school for my mom, deeply in love with her. When the call was sounded for him to go to the fight, he left her and never went back. He left her and she got pregnant with his kid 8 years later. He left my mom and never came back!"

Hiccup was letting all the resentment that had built up in his chest for his father spill out. All those years about hearing that his dad was some hero and 'undyingly devoted' but left the love of his life "I never knew him! And he left my mom to fend for herself."

Hagrid was silent. Big tears were trapped in his eyes. "I never new about your mum…" he said softly. "Or you for that matter… I'm sorry."

Hiccup looked into his grandfather's eyes and saw a chance for a new family.

Someone slammed into the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jack figured he had a skill in magic for the worst timing ever. He ran all the way from the school to Hagrid's. Usually Jack felt as if he could run ten miles, but after hearing Elsa sing… it simply drove the breath from his lungs. He came closer to Hagrid's hut and slammed into the door, not being able to slow down in time.

He heard the sound of chairs scarping on wood, a large dog barking, and heavy footsteps on a wooden floor. The door was pulled open and Hiccup looked past Hagrid. Jack was massaging his head and arms.

"Ow…" he muttered. He looked at Hagrid's feet then slowly, as if in a horror movie, raised his gaze to the half-giant standing in front of him. His mouth was on hinges as if fell open.

"Er… who are ye?" Hagrid asked. Hiccup burst into laughter and Hagrid looked at him in confusion. Jack closed his mouth with and audible _clop_. He stood up, still looking at Hagrid. Fang lumbered around and regarded at Jack with droopy eyes.

"I'm Jack frost… Professor." Jack said, running a hand though his hair. He felt winded and hot like he always did after a run. Hiccup tired and failed to smother a laugh and Jack grinned weakly.

"You with Hiccup?" Hagrid asked. Jack nodded, looking awkward. "Well then come in. Tea? Cake?"

"Uh, I'll have some cake." Jack sat in the chair next to Hiccup and Fang set his head back in Hiccup's lap.

Toothless squeaked. Hiccup frowned at the dragon. The squeak was deeper than before. Toothless squeaked again and spewed out a burst of purple fire at Jack. The flames shot though the air faster than Hiccup follow and just like that, Jack's hair was on fire.

Hagrid looked over his shoulder as Jack franticly tried to pat the flames out.

"Oh yeah, dragon will do that." He smiled, and wrinkles formed around his eyes.

"Gee thanks for the tip," Jack muttered. His hair was charred and smelled terrible. Hiccup leaned away, trying not to burst into amusement. Jack looked disgruntled. That with his crispy hair set Hiccup into uncontrollable laughter. He fell out of his chair, guffawing on the floor.

"Very funny Hiccup," Jack muttered, patting at his hair again. "So this is your grandfather."

"Yeah I am, but that's between me and Hiccup here." Hagrid said, setting a large black slice of cake in front of Jack.

"It's ok," Hiccup, said, "he knows. He is the first one I told." Jack took and it felt as if his teeth had been cracked. His eyes watered. The cake did taste good but it was like chewing on rocks.

"Oh… er… well then," Hagrid said, loosing his thought. He glanced at a clock hanged over the door and started. "Oh we're running out of time. About 'yer dragon, Hiccup, he'll have to stay here with me. You can see him at break lunch and after classes. That's the policy that Tanavast set up for dragons. He also set up a special class on certain days that you will take with me. Two other students have already come and they talked about it. The first one's this Saturday. "

"Is it ok if I go with him?" Jack asked, still grinding past his rock cake. Hagrid thought about it and Hiccup shot jack a grateful look.

"Yeah that be fine," Hagrid said finally. A knock came at the door. Hagrid stood up and held back a barking Fang as he opened the door.

The woman standing there was short compared to Hagrid. Well most people seemed short compared to Hagrid. Her hair was short, choppy and brown. Green, blue, purple and golden strands lined her hair in a mesmerizing pattern. It seemed to match her eyes, which constantly changed color, but glimmering sparkles always danced around them.

"Hello Hagrid," she said. She noticed jack and Hiccup and smiled. "Dragon thing?" She asked gesturing to Jack's burned hair. They all nodded. "Here, let me do something for you," she said, stepping inside and pulling out her wand. Hagrid closed the door and Fang plopped down next to it.

The woman waved her wand and Jack's scalp began to itch uncontrollably. He scratched at it but pulled his hand away when he felt his hair grow out. The new hair was just like the rest of it but no more blacked patches were visible.

"Thanks," Jack said, running his hands though his hair. "What is you name?"

"Prof. Tooth, and please don't ask about my name. If you are a first year, then you will get it in my class. It is about to start." Jack and Hiccup stood up and Hagrid shuffled around awkwardly.

"What is it you came for Tooth?" Hagrid asked.

"Hmm? Oh just some advice on thestrals."  
>"What kind of advice?"<p>

"Like what do they eat?"

"Raw meat. Just take a dead cow, but it's got to be fresh, out into the Forbidden Forest. They'll come to you." Tooth nodded.

"Thank you, now I'll take the students up to class." Hagrid nodded.

"I'll come by again tomorrow," Hiccup said, looking at his grandfather. Hagrid nodded again and opened the door.

Toothless squeaked in excitement and flew up onto Hiccup's shoulder as Jack and Tooth walked out the door.

"No bud, you have to stay here." Hiccup said lifting the dragon and setting him back on the table. Toothless cocked his head, whimpering a bit. Hiccup did expect this to be difficult but a lump formed in his throat. "I'll be back soon." He stopped the dragon as it tried again to ride on his head. "You useless reptile, stay here."

Toothless let out a small whimper but stayed on the table. Hiccup quickly stepped out the door and ran to catch up with Jack and Tooth. Behind him, Toothless continued to keen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There is a Time Jump past the Transfiguration and Charms classes and the Wizard Pile up. I just didn't want to rewrite the entire sequence from Jack and Hiccup's view. It was necessary in the beginning.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jack was standing next the doo the Potions room when Hiccup walked down the stairs. Dried blood coated his upper lip and a bruise was sprouting on his chin. The girls from before, looking the same batter way as Hiccup, followed him, stopping next to Jack.<p>

"Dude," Jack said, "you have dried blood on your face." Hiccup nodded silently and wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"It's still there."

Hiccup wiped again.

"Still some left."

Hiccup wiped again.

"How are you missing this stuff."  
>Hiccup looked at him exasperatedly before running his has roughly over his whole face and hair. Jack was grinning when Hiccup finished with hair defying gravity. Jack tilted his head as if to get a better look at Hiccup's face. He narrowed his eyes and scrunched up his face, shaking his head.<p>

"There is still some there." No more dried blood was on him. Hiccup closed his eyes and breathed in and out. He turns to Elsa.

"Is there still blood on my face?" The question caught her off guard and she glances at everyone in turn. When jack makes eye contact with her, he wants to look away, but doesn't. Jack smiles and nods at Hiccup.

"Yes, just a little bit under your nose," Elsa said with a strait face. It was all Jack could do to stop from bursting into laughter.

Hiccup glared at Jack, but found nothing. He spun on Merida.

"Same question." He muttered.

"I see a bunch of skinny and just enough blood to fit in your left nostril," Merida said dispassionately. She looks as if she was cleaning her nails. Jack almost fell to the floor but caught himself as Hiccup looked back at him. Hiccup figured something was going on but decided he needed one more opinion.

"Rapunzel," Hiccup said though gritted teeth. "Is their something on my face?" He turned to her and in that millisecond; Jack nodded at Punzi and crossed his fingers behind his back.

Punzi frowned at Hiccup as if not getting his words.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said, "I was in my own little world there for a moment." She giggles. "I have no clue what we're talking about." She frowned and Jack let a wide smile crack his lips. "Did you know you have some dried blood under your nose?"

Jack couldn't keep it in anymore. He fell to the floor laughing so hard that tears ran down his face. Hiccup spun on him, hair waving a bit. Elsa and Punzi did little to hide their giggles, and Merida was laughing almost as hard as Jack.

"Messed up girls," Hiccup muttered, trying to hold some shred of dignity.

"Oh low blow dude," Jack said, accepting a hand from Merida. He brushed off his robes and then noticed the teacher walking down the stairs flanked by other first years. The teacher was fat. Jack had no other word for him. His arms and legs looked flabby under his robes. A potbelly hung out in front of him making an invincible bumper car. His hair was pearly white and long with a bald patch on his head. A long bead the same color as his hair hung down past his chest wit ha gleaming white mustache. His eyes were a gleaming blue and his cheeks were red and he looked happy.

"Ah more students!" He bellowed, spotting the group and making the girls jump. "Now lets get started." His accent sounded Russian, Hiccup recognized it from a spy move that his mom had watched with him.

He pushed to door open to a well-lit and spacious room. Desk circled a line of tables piled high with glowing vials, smoking pots, and bubbling mixes.

"Welcome to Potions class, first years," he said. Jack locked eyes with Hiccup and rubbed his ears. Hiccup nodded chuckling. "Take your seats so we can begin!"

Jack sat next to Elsa and Hiccup. Merida sat on Elsa's other side and Punzi sat next to Hiccup. Annabeth and the same black haired kid with the last name Jackson slid next to Punzi. Jack noticed Hans giving them an evil look and sit next to the same curly headed kid that had been with him. Jack couldn't place his name.

"All right class," the teacher said setting himself in the center of the circle of tables. "My name is Nicholas Biti. It's Egyptian if you are wondering." Hiccup sent a smug smile at Merida. She huffed and kicked at his stool. It popped out from under him and he fell to the floor.

Without even looking, Prof Biti waved his wand and Hiccup was situated back in his seat. Hans snickered.

"Just call me North or Prof Biti or Nick. Anyway, in potions wands will be of use only on rare occasion. Mostly this will be more hand on than simply waving sticks of wood. To get you started on the subject, I have a few potion here." He gestured behind him.

"Every year, I see if someone can tell me about this thing. Now my guess is that barely any of you have touched your books since you got them." Most of the class nods: everyone but Hiccup and Elsa. "So don't be disappointed if you don't know. Some year six people don't know. HA!"

"Ok now this one," he points at a cauldron with a mud like substance. Elsa and Hiccup raised their hands. The teacher's eyebrows went up then he smiled and laughed a deep booming laugh. "What does the girl have to say?"

"I'm Elsa, sir," she said. Hans coughed behind his hand and Eugene cracked a smile. "That is Poylljuice Potion." Prof North nodded.

"Yes. Yes it is, 10 points to Ravenclaw." Elsa beamed. "Can the boy tell us what it does?" Hiccup cleared his throat.

"It transforms us into the physical form of another." Prof North clapped again.

"Very nice. Another 10 points to Ravenclaw." Hiccup and Elsa exchanged a grin while Hans scowl.

"Anyone know this one?" He asked pulling the top off of a potion that gave off the most putrid smell in the class but looked as if a beautiful shimmering sea. Everyone leaned away and Prof North plugged his nose.  
>Hiccup frowned. He remembered the smell… but from where? Annabeth raised her hand. Prof North smiled at her and nodded.<p>

"Is it the Finite Sea Potion?"

"Close, my dear. Very good guess, but it is the _Rictus_ Sea Potion. You did identify a potion; they both look the same, but the Finite smells more pleasant than this thing." He set the lid on the top and continued on.

Hiccup only knew about the Poylljuice Potion, but the Prof identified may more. The class went by fast and soon the bell rang.

"All right first year," Prof North called out as everyone gathers his or her book bags. "No homework as it is your first day, but be prepared tomorrow. Then we will get into good stuff. Ha!"

"He seemed," Hiccup muttered to Jack as they walked out of the room.

"Overly happy." Jack replied.

"Yeah."

"He was too loud," Merida said, passing them with Punzi. Elsa waved at them as she passed and Jack felt the heat go to his face as he remembered her singing voice. Elsa looked down at the hem of Jack's robes then blushed as well and hurried off.

"What was all that bout?" Hiccup said to no one in particular.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Merida ate in silence as the black hair boy from their class talked with Punzi. His name was Percy, they had figured out. Merida thought it was a ridiculous name, but then again, she had met two other Percy named men at home.

Elsa was chatting with Hiccup at her table and they spoke about many things. Mainly Toothless and all the classes they had together. Elsa figured she had a friend here, not just in Annabeth. She was also pretty sure that it was Jack that had been around that corner when she left the band room. Juts the thought of it made her blush in embarrassment. Hiccup didn't pick up anything about that, but Annabeth did, but said nothing.

After dinner, Elsa walked to the Common room with Hiccup and Annabeth while Punzi, Merida and Percy walked to their Common room. Hiccup knocked on the door and the cool feminine voice from before answered them.

"Where do vanished objects go?"

"You want this one?" Hiccup said. Elsa nodded and cleared her throat.

"If they vanish then the go nowhere." She hesitated. "So I guess everywhere…" She sounded unsure of herself.

"An adept answer." The cool voice said. The door swung open to admit them.

"Hiccup!" Elsa turned to see Jack running up the stairs, puffing from the run.

"What?" Hiccup said. Jack held up his head and leaned forward, heaving.

"Long run," he wheezed. Once her finally returned breath to his chest, he said: "Toothless." Hiccup brightened.

"Oh right, later Annabeth, Elsa." He set off at a trot down the stairs. Jack groaned and started after him. Annabeth snorted.

"Boys."

* * *

><p>Punzi ran into Link on the way to the Common Room. He was standing out side and empty classroom and looking in when Punzi plowed into him. She had been skipping up and down the place in a very good at the end of the day.<p>

"Eeep!" she shouted, as she fell back. When she hit Link, it was like crashing into a brick wall. Unfortunately, Punzi knew the feeling. As she was falling, Link spun around and caught her wrist. His reaction was so fast that it made Merida jump.

"Oi!" She shouted, glaring at Link and Punzi. "What are you doing?"  
>"Falling back," Punzi muttered. She stood up strait and thanked Link and walked off, avoiding his eyes. Merida raised her eyebrow and a smile was playing at her lips.<p>

"That's the wrong way," Link called in his ever so quite tone. Merida chuckled and turned back to him. Punzi froze in place, shoulders hunched, her good mood sizzling.

"Which way is it?" Merida asked politely, looking at Punzi's back. She slowly turned to link, face just as scrunched as her back.

"Follow me," Link said, in almost a whisper. He walked off in long strides up steps opposite the way Punzi had been going. Punzi muttered under her breath and Merida chuckled and followed them up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok there will be rare occasions where I will but both POV's (JackHiccup and Elsa/Punzi/Merida) into one chapter. The 1****st**** chapter is one example and this chapter is another. The last chapter will also have it and some in between here and there. Just saying. BACK TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>After he had talked with Hagrid about Toothless, who would stay with Hiccup until the morning, then during classes, he would be with Hagrid; Jack went to his Common room in the dungeons.<p>

He sat on one of the leather couches and sighed, sinking slightly down. Some one kicked his foot off the table. Jack's eyes flew open and she struggled to regain balance. Once he did, he saw Hans standing in front of him. It was silent between the two of them until Jack leaned back against the couch, hands behind his head.

"Evening to you to, Hans" Jack said, nonchalantly. Hans said nothing but kept standing there. Jack opened one eye.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He felt no resentment or anger at Hans. For the moment.

"You humiliated me," Hans said in a quite voice.

"You are the one who picked on a girl in a classroom with two teachers instead of one." Jack said, still leaning back, though not as relaxed as before. Hans narrowed his eyes, and Jack noticed his hand was in his pocket.

_He has his wand in his hand, _Jack thought. He wasn't really worried. The only spell they had so far learned was the Disarming spell from Etharas, who was the only teacher to really teach anything.

"Oh I remember you butting in something that wasn't your business," Has said, still with his voice down.

"I 'butted in'," Jack said, standing and stretching, "Because you were piking on a girl. I don't like bullies. She was no harm to you."

"She's a muddblood," Hans muttered, stepping up to Jack. "She doesn't belong here."

"You are still going on with this whole muggleborn thing? Eth told us to drop it."

"Yeah well he isn't here right now." Hans said, in a whisper. Jack slipped his hand over his wand, like Hans.

"Wow, I have to give you gift for Student of the Day! How did you determine that the imposing teacher was not here?" jack said sarcastically. "Was it the lack of a tall person or the scar? You tell me."

Jack could tell that this was not going to end well, but he figured he better finish this now rather than let it build up along the road.

* * *

><p>Hiccup sat down on his bed, stoking a sleeping Toothless. Sam Fisk writing in a book, flipping though the pages. Hiccup glanced at him and caught a name embroiled along the spine: <em>Fishlegs.<em>

"Is that your nick name?" Hiccup said before he could stop himself. Sam looked up form his book.

"What?"  
>"Fishlegs."<p>

"Oh, yeah." He grinned, closing the book. "My dad took me fishing one day and I walked into the water and picked up a slippery fish and brought it back to shore. Form then on I was Fishlegs. Is Hiccup your real name, or just a nickname?"

Hiccup felt a pang in his chest. His dad had never taken him of trips. Heck, he never met his dad! He pushed down his feelings and responded to Fishlegs.

"Yeah my name is Hiccup." Fishleg's eyes widened. He sat up and leaned toward Hiccup.

"Is that a Northern Black Wing?" He asked, clearly exited. Hiccup nodded and Fishlegs walked over. "May I?" He asked, extending his hand to Toothless. Hiccup grinned inside and nodded.

As soon as Fishlegs got close, Toothless sprang to life and latched onto his finger. His finger was like a sausage, massive and thick; Toothless couldn't fit his mouth around it but he was trying. His teeth had not come out yet so he was basically gumming the finger.

"Ah hahaha!" Fishlegs said, lifting the dragon. "It tickles!" Hiccup chuckled and reached up to take Toothless down.

* * *

><p>Merida pushed open the Fat Lady after saying the password. Link was walking in front and Punzi's attitude seemed to drain from her the second sh stepped over the threshold.<p>

"Wow," she said, huffing out and staggering to the Girls' dormitories. "I'm bushed."

"You look a little fleshy to me," Link said over his shoulder. Punzi hid her blush and walked up to her dorm. Her bed was right there, warm, plushy and ready to be slept in.

Merida laughed and sat down in an armchair by the fire. A teenager that looked to be in his seventh year sat across from Merida. He was short and skinny with black hair that was stuck up in the back. His eyes were green and he looked at the fire with a smile on his face.

_The fire glinted off the carpet, sending jagged shadows against the wall._

"You have a troubled past kid," the teenager said.

* * *

><p>Hans went red in the face.<p>

"Watch your mouth, Frost," he sneered.

"That's impossible you know." That is when Hans dove for Jack.

They rolled around and a small crowed of Slytherins gathered to watch, some egging for Hans, other for Jack, and some just watching the first years scuffle.

Jack sunk his fist in Hans's chest, driving the wind out of him. Hans head-butted Jack, causing a trickle of blood to run down his face.

"All right that's enough," a voice called over the hullabaloo. Hans took the moment that Jack was distracted by punching Jack in the face.

"I said enough boys," The voice called again. The students parted like water, though Jack didn't care about that. He cared about pound Hans's sideburns in.

Jack kneed Hans in the groin. He was going to do more to his stunned opponent, but a hand seized the back of his robes and hauled him to his feet like he weighed nothing. The same had happened to Hans.

* * *

><p>Elsa sat next to Annabeth as they looked at the bust of what someone told Elsa to be Rowena Ravenclaw, founder of the house. She was tall and regal wit ha proud face and flowing hair. The diadem on her head made her look like a Queen.<p>

"Wow," Annabeth said, in the same awe as Elsa.

"Yeas, she has always been awesome to look at." Elsa looked over her shoulder to see Zelda walking up to them. She stopped next to them and the three girls looked at the eyes. Elsa was almost certain one of them winked at her.

"You should be getting to bed. It's late," Zelda, said. Elsa nodded, her eyelids drooping. She and Annabeth left Zelda and the statue and opened the door the reveal wonderful beds.

Elsa squeezed Olaf as she lay down. She guessed Annabeth was also holding her own teddy bear.

* * *

><p>Hiccup set Toothless on his bed. The dragon ambled over, wrapped his tail around a post and fell asleep.<p>

"Stupid dragon," Hiccup muttered. "One moment he is all tired, next he is chew one your finger," he waved his hand at Fishlegs, "and now his back to sleep!" Hiccup snapped his fingers. "Just like that. Unbelievable."

"Your not the only one with a dragon, you know," Fishlegs said. "I also brought one, so did another girl. Mine his still with Hagrid."  
>Hiccup sat up interested. "What type is it?"<p>

"Brown Rock Head," he said, wiping the dragon slobber off of his hand. "I named him Meatlug, because that is all he is: a hunk of meat." Hiccup chuckled.

"What did the other girl have?" he asked. He did know about the Rock Head; it was a common dragon in the Midwest.

"Oh she has another common one, like me, though not a Rock Head. She has a Horntail." Hiccup's eyes widened. Those were vicious dragons.

"A Hungarian Horntail? Did you see it?"

Fishlegs shook his head. He stretched than yawned.

"Well goodnight Hiccup." Hiccup nodded and fell back onto his mattress.

* * *

><p>"ENOUGH!" The sound echoed around. Jack tried to twitch in the clutch but was held fast. Instead he found himself face to face with Etharas. His eyes were cold and the scar resumed its look to kill. Hans gulped. Jack would have to if his throat had not gone dry in fear.<p>

"No fighting in this house." Etharas growled and his voice sent shivers down Jack's spine. Eth shook his head, his frightening demeanor gone, replaced by disappointment. "First years on the first day," he muttered. "New record."  
>He dropped Hans and Jack like a sack of potatoes. Eth had been holding them a good foot or two off the ground and Jack landed unsteadily.<p>

"Detention, both of you." Eth said, walking away. "I will say when, but never do this again. I warned you in class. Now go to bed." He was gone.

Jack didn't look at Hans but walked to his dorm. He would have to ask Eth later if he could change dorm mates. He sat down on his mattress and fixed his gaze on a patch of green cloth on his robe. Shaking his head, he lay back.

* * *

><p>Merida started, looking at the dude. He met her gaze.<p>

"What?" she stammered out. She was usually cool at handling most situations, but this was different. "What are you talking about?"

His unfathomable eyes never left her face. His hair dusted his fore head and the fire made his face spin with shadows.

"You have demons in your past." He said in a quiet voice. "Best way to sleep well at night and forget the terrible memories is if you talk about them. When and to whom is your choice; I can't and won't say any more about it." He stood up. "I'm Albus, by the way. Albus Severus Potter."

Merida stared after his retreating form before slowly making her way to her bed. She fell with her face staring at the celling.

The five students did not know that at that exact moment, all of them breathed in and out.

"Not that bad of a day," Hiccup said, slipping into unconsciousness.

Elsa sighed before snoozing, liking the school and the prospect of the year.

"I'm going to like this place," Punzi said before passing out.

Jack fell asleep with his hand on his face.

Merida nodded off blowing a hair out of her face. It turned into a snore.

Day One was over.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hiccup opened his eyes. Toothless's wing was draped over his eyes. The dragon had been taken to doing that. He tried to sit up, feeling the weight on his chest. A puff of smoke floated up and into his face. He squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath unit it passed. Toothless licked his face.

"Good morning to you to bud." Hiccup muttered lifting himself again. Toothless rumbled in his chest and stood up, setting his feet in a few places Hiccup would like to keep out of shot. "Thanks Toothless, I needed that." The tail flew up and slapped him in the face.

Hiccup shook his head and his hair fell out of the 'bed head' position, to its traditional strait. It was Saturday. He had been at Hogwarts nearly five days. He had survived his first week.

It was Saturday. Hiccup looked at the watch his mom had given him before she died and saw that he still had a few hours until he had to go to his first Dragon Class with Hagrid. He rolled out of bed and Toothless rumbled unhappily. He had taken less to squeaking now a days. He had grown at an alarming rate; now twice as big as he had been on the first day. His fireballs had partially burn Hiccup, Jack, Merida, and Hagrid's house, never the Gamekeeper himself.

Toothless flapped around and Fishlegs sat up. He rubbed his eyes and nodded at Hiccup. Hiccup returned the nod and put on a clean set of robes. He walked down the stairs, Toothless following on foot, occasionally flapping around.

As Hiccup looking into the Common Room, he saw Zelda enter the door. He frowned in confusion as she carefully walked to the Girl's dormitories. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes looked tired, but she had a ridiculous grin on her face. Not at all the rule following kind girl Hiccup had come to know.

"Morning Zelda," Hiccup said light heartedly. Zelda jumped as if she had stepped on something sharp. She spun on him, wand out. Hiccup had expected her to jump, but not to pull out her wand.

"You'd think that I was a robber the way you reacted," Hiccup said, chuckling as he walked to the exit.

"Hiccup," Zelda said in a breathless voice as if she had run a mile. "You do know that it is four in the morning." Hiccup frowned and looked at his watch. It said seven 'o' clock.

"My watch says seven." Hiccup said waling over. Zelda looked at her won watch, then showed it to Hiccup. A four stared back at him. Hiccup looked at the window and saw that it was still dark out side.

"What?" Then it hit him. He sighed and reset his watch.

Jack.

Jack had changed the time on his watch somehow. Hiccup was wondering when Jack would prank him. He had gotten almost every single person in the first year and even a few older students. The best one was when he pranked Punzi by making it look like she had short brown hair. He hadn't cut it, but Punzi freaked out nonetheless.

"Wait," Hiccup said, coming out of his thought. "Why were you out at four in the morning?" Zelda went pink in the face.

"Well…" She turned around and walked away.

"OK then…" Hiccup said. He looked down at Toothless, who was watching Zelda go. "What do you want to do now bud?" The dragon looked up at him then at the fire still crackling in the hearth. "Ok ok," Hiccup muttered.

He walked over and sat in one of the chairs and pulled a book out of his book bag: _Traveling with the Arts,_ written by Elain herself with some help from Eth. Toothless hopped up and settled in Hiccup's lap and began to hum.

This was a setting that had put the dragon to sleep without fail. Hiccup loved doing it. The fire warmed his hands as Toothless kept the rest of his body warm from the heat of his belly. The book was also an interesting read, Hiccup's favorite book. It was about Eth and Elain's travels, learning about the Dark Arts. It spoke of many creatures and spells, and encounters explaining things. It was the new standard for DADA.

As it was still early, Hiccup felt his eyelids grow heavy. He set the book down after bookmarking his spot, and fell asleep with Toothless by the fire.

* * *

><p>Jack opened his eyes. He always saw green, but this time, it seemed washed out. His limbs were heavy and his hand was already cramping again. Last night he had served his detention with Hans. Eth had set them to help Elain sort though old files. Wherever the paper had been damaged, they had to restore it. It was dusty, easy, and annoying as hell work that both of the students hated.<p>

A smile came to his lips as he remembered the end of the night.

Jack looked up at the clock on the wall. He had been locked in the musty room with Eth and Hans for nearly four hours now. The pile of files that needed to be restored seemed endless.

Hans jerked, flinching as his hand cramped again.

"Why is this so hard?" he grumbled.

Before Jack could stop them, the words were out of his mouth.

"That's what she said."

Hans stared at him with confusion. Eth, who was sitting on the opposite side of the table from the students, working with them, dropped his pencil and put his hand to his face. Both Jack and Hans looked at Eth. His shoulders were shaking, but his face was hidden behind his massive hand.

"You are dismissed," Eth said in a tight and muffled voice. Neither student moved. "Go to sleep," Eth said again in an even tighter voice. Jack suddenly got the memo and stood, walking away; Hans close behind. He said nothing, but shouldered his way past Jack.

Jack stopped by the door and leaned against it. He head Eth laughing in the room. _I like him._

* * *

><p>Jack rolled out of his bed and dressed. Hans was also dressing, but neither of them made eye contact. They had argued and fought, but never the brawl on the first day. Eth did notice and he had deducted points from Slytherin when Hans out right insulted Jack.<p>

"Yes I took points from my own house." Eth had said, staring back at the incredulous looks of Jack and Hans. "If I truly cared about if my House won the House cup at the end of the year, I would be turning a blind eye towards potently harmful things. You two need to get along. I don't care if you are not friends; just don't try to harm one another."

After some reflecting on it and some words from Hiccup, Jack realized that made sense. He had stopped messing with Hans, and Hans with him. However, Hans never gave up on the chance to insult Elsa and other muggleborns. And for that, Jack would never forgive him.

After entering the Great Hall for some food, he noticed that Miss Frizz and Rapunzel were not there. Elsa was, eating alone. Despite his constant defense of her, for it was not only Hans who made fun, she was disapproving of Jack. She didn't like his pranks, though he had not pranked her, and his lax attitude.

"Jack." He turned around to see Hiccup walking down the stairs with Toothless close behind. Further up the stairs, Jack noticed, was Link and Zelda, hand in hand.

"You reset my watch." Jack looked blank, momentarily forgetting his prank of Hiccup and then laughed. Hiccup failed to look mad. He couldn't stay mad at Jack for long.

"You gotta admit that was a good one." Jack said, slapping Hiccup's arm. Toothless ambled over and nibbled on Jack's robe. He scratched the dragon on the head and Toothless's eyes half closed in pleasure.

"How did you do it?" Hiccup said, walking into the Hall.

"How about a magic trick?" Jack said, impersonating Heath Ledger's Joker. His voice was spot on. Hiccup groaned. Whenever Jack said that…

The two of them approached Elsa as she ate some cereal and reading the Daily Prophet.

"I'm going to make this breakfast disappear." Jack whipped out his wand and tapped the pastry in front of Elsa. Elsa had looked at them just as Jack tapped the pastry. It promptly exploded, sending small bits of whipped cream and cake all over the place; mostly into Elsa's face.

It was silent at the table. Jack could see Prof Tooth walking over to check out the mess. Elsa stood up; face still coated in whipped cream, and walked over to Jack. She stared at him and it was almost impossible to keep a strait face when the ice blue eyes stared back at him though the food.

She smiled at him. He grinned sheepishly back, wiping some remains off his face.

Awkwardness.

"You have some-" Jack began. Fast as thought, Elsa pulled out a heavy textbook and slammed it into Jack's head. He stumbled back, falling on his sat, and lights popping in his eyes.

"Good morning, Prof Tooth," Elsa said in a calm voice. She turned on her heal, hair slightly spraying some whipped cream in an arc, and walked with the step of royalty.

"I wonder Jack," Prof Tooth said, "when you will learn." She shook her head and waved her wand, cleaning up the mess.

"Smooth dude," Hiccup said, sitting in the spot Elsa had left vacated. Jack was still massaging his head where the book had struck him.

"I should say sorry," Jack muttered, no longer feeling hungry. Hiccup paused, a piece of toast half way to his mouth.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jack Frost?" Jack didn't hear him, but walked after Elsa.

"Ok then bud," Hiccup said, tossing a sausage to Toothless. "Looks like it is just us for the Class eh?" Toothless grunted, wanting more meat.

* * *

><p>Jack caught up to Elsa, just after she came out of the bathroom. Actually, he bowled her over. She had spun around the corner in front of him too fast to avid. She went down, dropping an armload of papers.<p>

"Oops," Jack muttered, dropping to his knees and gathering up papers around him. Elsa was doing the same.

* * *

><p>Elsa picked up her papers then frowned. She had more than… A hand entered her view, holding the missing papers.<p>

"Thanks," she muttered, not meeting the person's eyes.

"No problem." The voice made her freeze. Jack Frost held out his hand. Elsa's mouth dropped open. He still stood there, face slightly pink. She took his hand and he helped her up.

"I'm sorry, for blowing up breakfast." Jack said. Elsa could see he as trying not to smile. She pushed some hair out of her face. Jack turned around, but paused before walking away.

* * *

><p>The words came out before he lost his courage.<p>

"You have a nice singing voice." Jack sprinted away, thankful that Elsa could not see his beat red face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Hiccup took a deep breath as he saw Hagrid's Hut. He couldn't see anyone else so he figured he was early. Hagrid was standing outside his hut rummaging though what looked to be leather bags. Fang was lopping around, his cheeks flapping and making Hiccup smile.

"Oi there Hiccup," Hagrid said, looking up from the bags. "Ye know yer early right?"

"I know," Hiccup said as Toothless bounded after Fang and the two began a strange game of chase. "Jack pulled a prank. He set the time on my watch to be different."

"Oh… That boy reminds me of Miguel and Tuli… Tuli… Ah forget trying to pronounce them. I was wondering when the next patch of pranksters was going to come around." Hiccup chuckled and gave Hagrid a hug.

"How early am I?" Hagrid scrunched his face and frowned.

"Err… I don't know." Hiccup laughed again.

"Not too early I hope." Hiccup said.

"Nope, just a few minutes." Fishlegs was walking towards them from the castle. His dragon looked like a rock; a brown rock. The legs and wings were small and stubby. The head was half the size of the chest, and Hiccup wandered how it got off the ground. To top it all off, the beast looked too… thick. There was no other word for it. It moved slowly wand its eyes seemed slow and plodding. But the dragon only held Hiccup's attention for a small amount of time.

Walking behind Fishlegs was a girl. Her straw-colored hair looked as if someone had taken a pair of vicious scissors to them. Straw was a good way to describe her hairstyle, for each strand was a different length from the next. Her eyes were a mysterious blue grey that caught the light, showing an intensity that many other girls lacked. Her robes hid most of her body, but her gait was that of a practiced athlete: smooth, relentless, and balanced. She was a Slytherin.

Hiccup was in La-La Land.

_Wow…_

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked. Her voice was husky and deeper than expected. She glared at him.

_Why is she mad? And… wow…_

"Hello in there?" She said, waving her hand in front if his face. A small white scar circled her thumb on the left hand.

"Oh sorry," Hiccup muttered, shaking his head. "I'm Hiccup." He extended his own hand.

"You can't be serious." She said looking from his hand to him. Hiccup blushed slightly.

"What? Its just a hand." She walked past, leaving his hand unshaken.

Behind her was the Horntail Fishlegs had told him about. It was about Toothless's size and had wings and a tail, but the similarities stopped there. Blue scales dominated the entire body. Light green spikes circled the tail, making it look dangerous and deadly. More spikes protruded from the back of the head like a strange halo of sorts. Large beady eyes flicked form side to side. The nose looked like solid bone and the jaw jutted away from the face and ended smoothly, giving the look of a water-worn rock.

"Stormfly," the girl called out, "come!" The dragon followed after the girl.

Toothless stopped next to Hiccup and his tongue when back into his mouth. He cocked his head and hummed in his chest, looking after the blue dragon, emerald eyes wide. He glanced at Hiccup and the boy shrugged.

"All right you three gather around," Hagrid rumbled. The three students stopped in front of him. "Today will be a short one because of Flying Lessons later today. I will go over the… err… course I guess, then next Saturday, the Caretaker, Gobber will take over and you'll go on from their." He held up a hand the size of a shovel to fore stall Hiccup's obvious question.

"Yeah I will still teach you, but Gobber will be the main trainer." Fishlegs raised his hand.

"What do you mean train us?"

"This course is for you to learn about how to train your dragon; how to take care of it, how to bond wit hit, and how to learn from it." He clapped his hands. "That's the gist of this thing, so I want to know everyone here. Dragons included."

Hagrid pointed to Hiccup. Hiccup shrugged and stepped forward. "I'm Hiccup Haddock and this is Toothless, a Northern Black Wing."

"It was known as a Nightfury a few thousand years ago." Fishlegs said. "A terrible enemy of the earliest Vikings until they befriended the dragons and passed on their ideas." Hiccup smiled at the new information.

Fishlegs stepped forward next. His dragon had fallen asleep on the ground.

"My name is Sam Fisk but just call me Fishlegs. This is Meatlug," he said, gesturing to the lump on the ground. "He is a Brown Rock Head. They were called Gronkles with the Vikings. It is pretty useless."

"No they're not." Hagrid said, studding Meatlug. "These things are stubborn and irritating, but if you managed to get this one to follow you, that is no small feet." Fishlegs beamed. The girl was next.

"Astrid Petersen is my name. This," she patted the head of the Horntail, "is Stormfly. She's a Hungarian Horntail." Hagrid turned his attention to Stormfly.

"Sapphire breading…" he whispered. "I had only heard of it. Didn't know they actually did it." There was a hint of awe in his voice. Stormfly nudged his hand.

"Sapphire breading?" Hiccup asked. Astrid gave him a withering look.

"They used gems in the process. It's actually rather quite complicated, so I wont go into detail."  
>"I'd actually like to know," Hiccup said, smiling. Astrid turned from him.<p>

"Well we have quite the group this year," Hagrid said, stepping back to look at the three students. "Flying Lessons will start soon, so you have some time to go and eat somethin'. You are dismissed."

Astrid snapped her fingers and walked back to the school. Fishlegs looked down at Meatlug then back up at Hagrid. Hagrid knew what Fishlegs was thinking and nodded.

"Juts leave 'em here. Come back for 'em the in the morning." Fishlegs sighed in relief and followed Astrid up to the castle. Hiccup wasn't so hungry, but he followed the others to the castle.

* * *

><p>Jack reached behind his truck and lifted a long and narrow package. The curly heard kid that followed Hans around was watching him. Jack was silent as he looked at that package. It had been only a week or two since…<p>

"I'm Flynn." Jack started, dropping the package. He looked to the kid.

"What?" Flynn rolled his eyes.

"I'm trying to communicate dude."

"OK. I'm Jack." He was on alert; this was Hans's friend.

"Dude, I only follow Hans around because he knows where he is going and we have a lot of the same classes." He shrugged. "Sure Hans is a jerk, but that doesn't mean I am."

Jack frowned, future Flying Lessons momentarily forgotten. Then it clicked. This guy was trying to be nice… for whatever reason.

"Ok," Jack decided to take a leap of faith. He stuck out his hand and Flynn grinned.

"I am a friend with Hans. I don't blame you for not liking him but now you guys have a bridge." Jack sighed. This was kind of thing his mom always tried to do. She tried to bridge gaps between enemies by setting a common sight. Flynn was the common sight.

"OK I think that will work." Jack said, also grinning. He reached for the package and unwrapped it to reveal a _Nimbus 2001_

"Ready for flying lessons?" Flynn's grinned widened and Jack saw a familiar glint of mischief in them.

"It's what I have been waiting for since I got here."

_This could work out_, Jack thought.

* * *

><p>Hiccup fell into step beside Elsa, Percy, Annabeth and Punzi. He asked after Merida and Punzi said that she had gone early to the stadium. Annabeth asked after Jack and Hiccup shrugged. He had no clue where the crazy kid had gotten off.<p>

"You saw him last right Elsa?" Hiccup said, looked at her. She was slightly red, but nodded. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know, really," she hid her face and Hiccup raised an eyebrow, but didn't rib her anymore. Merida suddenly ran up behind them. She was red in the face from apparent exertion.

"What were you doing?" Punzi asked, popping next to her. Merida shook her head, but kept her gaze on the stadium in front of them. A small group of students had already gathered.

Hiccup noticed Jack standing next to the curly haired kid that Hans had been hanging out with. Jack had a broom over his shoulder. It looked old.

"Was up man!" He called, waving over to Hiccup who approached. HE looked at Flynn in question and Jack grinned. "Hiccup, this is Flynn. He is our bridge to Hans." Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't like Hans, but we gotta change something right?" Hiccup nodded and it looked as if Flynn would say more but the door to the stadium opened.

Prof Elain stood in the doorway. She wore a black trench coat that fit her form well. He obsidian hair was falling down her shoulders with grace as always. Her eyes glinted and she flexed gloved hands but not the fingertips.

"We forgot to tell you first years something," She called out, and all the students fell silent. "A new style of teaching Flying Lessons was made after Madam Hooch passed away 5 years ago. A single teacher will teach a year. They will stay with that year until the students pass on and out of school. So you have me teaching you how to fly!"

She beamed and Hiccup felt genuinely happy. He liked the Ashes and admired their skill. This was going to be awesome.

Or so he thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jack knew.

_Conceal don't feel…_

That was him running away.

_Conceal don't feel…_

Elsa wasn't sure until he said that.

_Conceal don't feel…_

Heat rose to her cheeks as the flow of students entered the large stadium. Elsa had never heard of Qidditch. Even in the books she had read. Elain led them to the center of the field were there was a pile of brooms. They looked rather ordinary. Just a long stick with a tuff of what looked like straw at the end, but the students all around her were whispering excitedly.

"Take a broom," Elain called out. She had her own and so did a few others, including Jack. "It's ok to have your own broom. The rule about first years not being allowed on the teams has been revoked."

A scramble to get the good brooms and Elsa was at the back. All of her friends surged forward, but she stayed behind, not exactly understanding. Punzi came back and handed her a broom. It was just like everything else. Elain stood apart from the other, holding a broom of her own. It looked a lot better than anyone's with a polished handle strait twigs at the end.

"All right," Elain called after everyone had gotten a broom, "set your broom on the ground." Elsa did so. "Now, hold you hand over and say 'UP!" She demonstrated, holding her hand over and said in a clear voice: "UP!"

The broom flew off the ground and into her hand. All the students began and a jumble of voices started shouting. Elsa looked around and hid a giggle as Hiccup's broom snapped up, but in the wrong direction. The hard wooden handled went strait between his legs. Jack's had flown into his hand and he grinned like a little kid on Christmas.

Elsa looked own at her own innocent looking broom. She held a shaky hand over it.

"Up," she whispered. The broom didn't move.

"Up," she said louder.

Nothing.

"Up."

No movement.

"Up!"

The broom showed a profound lack of rising into the air.

Elsa scrunched her brow, getting irritated.

"UP!" She bellowed.

The broom rose lazily into the air and landed softly in Elsa's hand.

"Very nice," Punzi said. Her broom had flow up so hard it had bruised her hand.

* * *

><p>The broom always had flown into Merida's hand. Even with her old broom, which had burned with her home.<p>

She looked around and noticed Hiccup cursing, hands on his midriff. She smirked.

_Serves him right._

Hiccup was not the only to be hit with a rouge broom. A girl with a gothic look to her was massaging her eye with one hand, holding the broom in the other. Percy was grumbling as his broom rolled around on the ground.

"Just pick them up," Elain called out over the kafuffle, "We'll work on that later. Now the key to riding a broomstick is not panicking."

Merida snorted, blowing some hair out of her head and stared off into the distance.  
>"Is there something you wish to say Merida?" She eyed around to see everyone looking at her. Her snort had been louder than she anticipated. She blushed under the gaze of Elaindrea.<p>

"No ma'am." She said, looking at the ground.

"I am over here, not on the ground Miss Caci." Merida raised her gaze to see a smile on Elain's lips.

"I have nothing to say ma'am," Merida said, locking eyes with the teacher. She nodded.

"Moving on. Don't panic. If you haven't noticed, magic is affected by emotion. They are connected and channel together. High emotion channels string burst of magic that is hard to control. Flying tugs at our emotions more than anything because we are out of our comfort zone. My guess is that Miss Caci already has flown and is very good." She leaded forward. "Am I right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then would you care to teach the class since my knowledge is far below yours to hold your attention?"

_Cleaver woman, _Merida thought, hefting her broomstick and walking to stand next to Elain. _A well-set trap_.

"Teach us all. Right now I am a student that is first learning to fly." Elain said, taking Merida's place in the line of students.

"Ok," Merida said, not feeling embarrassed at all. She suddenly felt grateful for her mother's advice when giving a presentation.

_When teaching or presenting, _the voice said in the back of her mind, _don't think about the people there. They only exist at the end of your speech. Now back strait don't' slouch and don't react to anything but a hand raised._

"What the teacher said was correct. Emotion has a big impact. Now mount up. Put the broom in between your legs and hold it near the end." She walked down the column of students and occasionally correcting grips. Jack and Elain were the only ones who didn't need help.

"The simple way to get into the air," Merida said, returning to the front of the group, "is to kick off." She turned to Elain. "Miss Ash," she said with a smile, "You look as if you have ridden a broom before. Would you care to show the class how to kick off?"

Elain laughed and the day seemed to become brighter and happier.

"Very clever Miss Caci." She pushed against the ground lightly and rose in the air.

* * *

><p>It looked incredibly easy so Punzi kicked off a few seconds later. She shot into the air like a bullet. She gasped, the cold hand of fear clamping down on her heart as the ground fell away in the wrong direction. She screamed and the broom jerked violently to the right. Punzi leaned down and wrapped her entire body around the broomstick, holding on for dear life.<p>

A hand grabbed the back of her shirt and she was yanked off the broom. She screamed even louder, flailing in the air, as everything became a blur. The terror of moving with out any supposed support other than the hand on her back was terrifying. The ground suddenly came into focused and Punzi stopped screaming.

Why was the ground growing…?

No, she was falling! The wind sent her hair out behind her in a long golden stream. She screamed as the ground sped towards her. Her hands snapped in front of her face in a pitiful attempt to break her fall.

The hand on her back tightened and she was suddenly shooting in another direction. Her hands went flailing again as she realized she was zooming around the stadium. One of her hands connected with a fabric and she grasped it in both hands. She pulled her self and eventually hugged a dark body.

* * *

><p>"Punzi!" Elsa shouted. She watched in horror as her friend flew into the air. Se heard the terrified scream. The broom jerked to the left and Punzi nearly lost her grip. Elain was flying up to her, but another dark form beat the teacher.<p>

It was blurrily fast, snatching Punzi off her broom. Elsa lost sight of them for a bit because they were moving too fast. Then they came into focus and Elsa recognized the figure holding Punzi.

It was Etharas. He was _standing _on his broom, not straddling it, one foot on front of the other and crouched low, cloak billowing out behind him. He was laughing as he flew. Punzi had wrapped her arms around his chest and held on. He stood up strait, balancing on his broom and came to a stop near the group.

"WOOH!" He shouted face almost split into with his smile. "Now that was fun!" Punzi was latched onto him so tight, that when Eth hopped his broom, She was suspended on him. He laughed and she took her face out of his shoulder.

"Quite the grip you have there Miss Clementine." He grinned and pried her off and set her on the ground. She almost fell over, but Merida caught her. Elain landed a few feet away, and for the first time she looked angry. She stomped over to a chortling Eth.

"RAGING STORMS OF OLYMPUS ETH! WHAT WAS THAT?" She shouted, stopping in front of him. The class had gone silent, watching the couple. Jack stood next to Elsa and they glanced at each other. He grinned.

"My my, it has been some time since you used that curse. And what do you mean?" Eth asked innocently.

"You nearly gave the girl a heart attack Eth!"

"She didn't die did she?"  
>"She could have!"<br>"Oh come on, you can't have all the fun out here."  
>"This is not your year to teach." Elain's voice had dropped out of yelling.<p>

"We teach together my dear," Eth said, still grinning. "We teach Flying Lessons together as well."

Elain opened her mouth then closed it again.

"Besides," Eth said, taking the opening. "She needed a bit of flying to knock out the jitters."

Punzi was half whimpering, half breathing gallons of air, clinging onto Merida. Most of the class was now laughing, not at Punzi, but at the couple and the event itself.

"You are wasting time," Eth said, remounting his broom. "We have some teaching to do!"

* * *

><p>Punzi was still a little bit shell-shocked when Eth walked over to her. His hair was blown about his face, but he didn't care. Everyone else was flying around with Elain. Eth sat next to her on the bench.<p>

"I do apologize for nearly giving you a heart attack," he said. Punzi looked up at him. "I just had to get you off that broom."

"It's ok," Punzi said, looking away. "I just was scared." Eth chuckled and his mirth affected her.

"Everyone gets scared on their fist time. I was too terrified to lift off. My dad had to knock me unconscious to get me off the broom; I was latched on so tight." Punzi looked back up at him. He had a wistful smile on his face.

He looked down at her. "Lets try again, but this time, I won't go so fast."

Punzi hesitated then nodded. Eth smiled.

* * *

><p>Elsa was in the air. The feeling… Oh! It was amazing. She floated lazily, around, just enjoying the sensation. Others were zipping around after a few more tips from Elain. Namely Merida and Jack. They were easily the best flyers out of the group and raced often.<p>

"Enjoying the feeling?" Elain came to rest next to Elsa, lying back on her broom. Elsa nodded.

"It is something else."  
>"Let me guess, you were born to a Muggle family." Elsa looked to her. Elain's hair was suspended in the air.<p>

"How did you know?" Elain glanced at her.

"You have the uncertainty, but after you get in the air, then it becomes natural. It always does." Elain sat up on her broom. "You do have a good sinning voice. The boy, Jack, is right." Elsa looked away. "Don't be ashamed about it. We should do more of those singing things we did a few days ago. I enjoyed it." She winked at Elsa. "Have fun flying." She dropped away, leaving Elsa to board with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Punzi latched back onto Eth as he kicked off the ground. He went much slower than the last time, but she still felt the fear.<p>

"Fear is a choice, Rapunzel." Eth said ash he glided though the air. "It clasps, holds and restrains the opportunity of life. Choose not to fear but to _live_."

Punzi slowly let the fear go. She opened her eyes as the wind dusted her face before passing by. Her hair was lightly flowing in the wind. The cold disappeared and was replaced by a feeling of ultimate joy. It came so suddenly that Punzi giggled despite herself.

"There you go!" Eth shouted. He sped up slightly and Punzi let go of his midriff and flung her arms out to the side. She laughed full and right.

"Now you are getting it!" Merida shouted as she raced by with Jack.

Hiccup flew by _upside-down, _letting his arms fall below his head.

"Very nice Haddock!" Jack yelled. He spun around Hiccup and knocked his broom a bit.

"Oh now it's on!" Hiccup said, righting himself and speeding after Jack. Punzi giggled.

"This is what the world needs," Eth muttered. Punzi looked to him in confusion. "This level of joy and fun. Of course it is good to do work and be serious, but we were all kids once. Some of us are still kids, and we _need_ to let those crazies out at some point or we'll go insane ourselves."

Punzi laughed, agreeing and enjoyed the rest of the flying lesson.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

There was only one thing Merida didn't like about Qidditch: dealing with her hair afterwards. The wind had separated the locks, making it looked even poofier. Dragging a comb though it would be terrible but it needed to be done. She walked back into the Gryffindor Common room after dinner with Punzi and Percy.

Percy had been pretty good with the Qidditch thing and he was a complete dork. He messed around almost as much as Jack or Peeves, and that was saying something.

Jack Frost and Peeves the Poltergeist had become an unofficial team. The reeked havoc around the school together and Percy occasionally joined in.

"Oh I hate my hair," Merida muttered, running her fingers though the tangles. Punzi giggled and began to work on it. Merida looked down at Prof North's homework: a paragraph on the simplest sleeping draft.

"Urgh I cant do homework to day," Percy said, pushing his paper and pencil away. "Not after the flying lesson." His face split into a grin.

"Yeah me neither, " Merida said also pushing her work away. Punzi rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys," she said, flipping though the potions book to the _Sleeping Draft _page. "I need help."

"Just like the flying lessons?" Percy said with a grin. "You defiantly needed help with that!" He laughed. Merida followed suite and Punzi flushed.

"Oh come on, after what Eth did I doubt you would be too jumpy to get on a broom." Merida and Percy still laughed.

"Hey Merida." She looked over to see Albus Potter gesturing towards her.

"Ooooh," Percy said, cupping his hands around his mouth. Merida stood up and kicked his shoulder. Percy grinned and walked towards the Boy's Dormitories.

"I saw you today," Albus said when Merida sat in the armchair next to his. "I was in the stands watching. You are pretty good." Merida lounged back and huffed, blowing her hair out of her face. She was coming to do that more often.

"Yeah so?"

"So I want you on my team." Albus said, imitating her relaxed posture perfectly. "What do you say a bout joining the Gryffindor Qidditch Team?" Merida's mouth fell open. She had always wanted to be on a team and had been waiting for an opportunity to do so. She hopped off the chair and pumped her fist in the air.

"I'll take that as a yes," Albus said smiling. "I'll inform Prof Elain and think about getting you a broom of your own. Tryouts are next Saturday, but you don't need to do much after today." He stood up stretch and started followed Percy to the dormitories.

"Wait," Merida called after him. Albus turned back. "Who else is on the team?"

"At the moment, we have only two Chasers; Kelsier and I. The third left last year. The Seeker is Link there," he pointed to where Link was reading a book labeled _Cuccos: Chicken or Demon? _He waved at them. "The two beaters…" Albus searched around and pointed to a boy that looked like a wall: tall and muscular with loose blonde hair hanging around his face. "That's one of them; Raud. The other…" A bit more searching "Is not here." His face fell. "Anyway the second beater's name is Ralph. The Keeper isn't here either, but his name is-" he was cut off as Raud called him over. He looked confused for a moment then his face cleared and he turned back to Merida

"Just show up at tryouts and do what you did to day. If you make the team don't worry about the other guys messing with you because you are a girl. The Seeker before Link, a girl named Jane, won us the Quidditch Cup three years in a row."

"What did he want?" Punzi asked as Merida sat back down next to her. She looked ridiculously happy.

"I'm on the House Team!" She shouted, startling a few students nearby. Punzi squealed and did a happy dance. She figured that she would never make the team, even if she wanted to, but Merida had a natural skill.

"When are practices?" Punzi asked.

"I don't know yet, but tryouts are next Saturday!" Merida ginned. "Today was a good day!" She continued to pump her fist all the way to the dormitories. Punzi scurried after Merida. She was still doing a little strange dance that Punzi had never seen before.

"Happy are we?" She asked smiling as she lay down in bed. Merida nodded and eventually calmed down.

"Today was a _very _good day."

* * *

><p><strong>Time passes to the next week.<strong>

* * *

><p>Classes started again, and Elsa fell into the routine. DADA with either Eth or Elain, then out for Herbology with Prof Longbottom. He was giving slightly harder plants to deal with.<p>

"Be carful with this one," he said, pointing his wand at a plant that had tentacles wriggling all around. "Yes I will allow you to swear loudly when it suddenly grabs you from behind." The class laughed.

Transfiguration was by far the slowest class. Prof Tooth was a good teacher, but she had some serious ADHD. She would flit from one topic to the next and Elsa thought that would make the class go by fast. No it didn't. The class barely got though half a lesson in one day.

Charms class was the best for Elsa. She was the first one to get a new spell or trick. Hiccup was not far behind, then surprisingly Jack. He was pretty handy at the class, but his best was in Transfiguration of all things.

Merida was the star DADA student. That was not exactly surprising to Elsa. What _did _surprise her was Merida's lack of talent for Potions. The only person who could make Merida look better at Potions would be Punzi.

"It is a simple antidote for many poisons," Prof North said, belly nearly knocking over his cauldron. "Just add a pinch of Sentit and…"

Punzi's hand cramped form holding the valuable dust too long and she dropped the entire handful into the potion. There was the slightest _pop_ in the air. A wall of force pushed Elsa, Merida, Jack, Hiccup, Annabeth and Punzi in every direction. The table was flung forward as if a troll had tossed it aside.

Chaos. Each student landed somewhere else. Elsa sat up groggily and found herself on Hans's table of all things. Hans had fallen out of his chair; a bit metal had stuck his shoulder and thrown him to the ground. The liquid of the potion itself had disappeared and the cauldron shredded.

Prof North waved his wand and the mess was cleaned up.

"No worries," he called. "It happens to everyone. Now lets get some of you to the Hospital Wing."

Everyone went. A short and shrewd woman, Madame Pomfrey, looked over each of the student's injuries then held up a hand to forestall and explanations form Prof North.

"My job is to fix students," she said, "not to berate you for being an idiot." Prof North smiled and laughed his hearty bellow.

Elsa also did 'music sessions' with Elain every week or so. Elain was a master at the art. She could hit low notes that Elsa only though men could hit and hold the high ones for an incredible amount of time.

"I said before you were a good singer," Elain said, fingers dancing g across the piano keys. "You are more than a good singer, but with practice, posture and the right teaching, you could become so much more than I am." Elsa blushed but felt a stab of pride. Her mother had said much the same thing.

"IF you want, you can invite a few of your friends to these," Elain said, gesturing around the room. Only she and Elsa were present and that, as a matter of fact, is how Elsa wanted it.

"No, I just like this between you and me." Elsa said firmly. Elain smiled.

"Then you want me to make Jack leave?" Elsa spun around but Jack was nowhere in sight. Elain laughed. "He's not here Elsa, I'm messing with you." She laughed again as Elsa went red.

It was the news at the end of the last DADA class, taught by Eth that day, and had the first years in high spirits.

"Class," he called as they scrambled for their book bags. Everyone turned to look. "The next time we meet, all of the first years will be together for a special occasion." The class went silent, listing with all ears. "Next week we will have some Wizard Duels," Eth said with a grin.

The class cheered.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

><p><em>The weight was heaver on his back now more than ever.<em>

* * *

><p>Gryffindor Quidditch team tryouts came. Merida was forced to use another school broom, but she went nonetheless. Punzi and Elsa didn't come, for they had homework. It was only the second week, but the three girls could tell that homework would be heavy. Most of the time, they spent hours in the Library with Jack, Hiccup, Annabeth and Percy.<p>

Merida walked out onto the field to see a large group of people of any year holding school brooms or ones brought from home. Merida could also see some of the team members Albus had mentioned a few days ago. He stood in front of the group, talking with Link, dressed in the Team uniform of maroon trench coat and brown gauntlet like gloves. A golden _2_ and _Potter_ gleamed on his back. On Link's back were the number _1_ and _Felid_.

_So that's Link's last name._

"All right lets get started!" Albus bellowed, blowing a whistle on his chest, as Merida set herself in the group. Everyone fell silent. "Just because you were in the team last years doesn't mean you'll make it this year, is that clear? I will take the best, and only the best onto this team. Now, I want everyone to split into groups and fly one lap around the stadium."

Merida snorted, setting herself in the first group. She kicked off and immediately pulled ahead of all the other first years. She was the first one to make around the field, and as she looked over her shoulder, the _only _one. A nasty looking crash had prevented anyone but Merida from getting far. She laughed and landed next to Albus.

"Very nice Merida." Albus said. Link gave her a high five. "Go stand over there and wait for now."

"Lighting bolt on jar of red ink?" Merida turned to the voice. Standing next to Raud and Ralph was a kid with darker toned skin. He stood barely up to Raud's shoulder, probably just an inch taller than Merida her self. He was still talking with Raud and Ralph. "Or sponge in wrong place at wrong time?" He teeth were startlingly white in contrast to his skin as he smiled mischievously.

"Lay off her Steven," Ralph said, nudging the guy's shoulder. The nudge nearly threw Steven to the ground, but he stayed upright and shook his head in disappointment.

"That is a name I no longer use, trash lid sized hands." Steven said, with the air of throwing off a fly. "My _new_ name is… drumroll please!" Raud and Ralph walked away. "Aladdin!" By that time no one was paying attention.

Albus sighed and stepped next to Merida. "That is our Keeper."  
>"Really?" Merida said, disbelief flooding her brain. "He small… and why is his skin like that?" Albus eyed her.<p>

"Let me guess, you lived up north and never came down south?"  
>"Forced to live in the same blasted house for over a decade." Merida confirmed.<p>

"Well, Merida," Albus said as the second group, this one second years, flew around the stadium. "He comes from Asia." Merida nodded in understanding.

"I have heard of it, just never saw anyone from there or yeah…" she finished rather weakly.

"You'll defiantly get to know this guy by the end of the season then." Albus said, smiling as the second group had a pile up near the same spot the first years did. "Nice flying by the way."

The tryouts went on after each group had flow around. That single exercise had shaved more than half on the original numbers of students wanting to tryout. After that, Albus had each of the remaining students chooses what position they wanted to go for.

"This is your decision," Albus said. "I will make some suggestions, but it is mostly up to you guys. If you want to tryout for more than one position, talk to me." Merida decided on either Seeker or Chaser. She was the only one to go to Albus. He raised his eyebrow.

"Seeker or Chaser." Merida said. Albus nodded.

"Seeker trains first, as usual then Beaters, Chasers, and the Keepers are last. Stand next to Link and the others. Oh and good luck against him." She nodded and walked over to Link. He was looking up into the stands, frowning. Merida followed his gaze and saw Zelda up there with some other students come to watch the tryouts.

"I'm going to take your spot on the team." Merida said, grinned and pushing on his arm. Link looked down at her, snapping out of his other mind set then grinned.

"Been awhile since I had some one try that." He whispered.

"How long have you been Seeker?"

"Only three years, but no one has tried out for the spot."

"Seekers!" Albus shouted. "In the air!" Link and Merida kicked off and circled around above Albus. "I will let the Snitch go. Fist one to get it is Seeker, simple as that." He opened his palm and the golden ball shot out and instantly disappeared. "Have at it."  
>Link rose in the air, higher and higher until he was the shape of a bird up there. He stayed like that as Merida circled to stadium. She saw more students had come to watch and she saw Punzi and Elsa sitting cheering her on. She smiled and continued looking.<p>

Albus had a tryout for the Beaters as Merida searched for the Snitch. She couldn't say Link was also searching for he was far to high to see anything below him. She didn't say anything however and just searched on.

There!  
>As Raud knocked another person tryout out for Beater off his broom with a well-aimed Bludger hit, the Snitch flitted around his ankle. Merida leaned over her broom and shot though the air. Her hair was pulled out of her face and fanned out behind her.<p>

She was 30 meters away…

20…

10…

She stretched out her hand…

Something slammed into Merida and she lost hold of her broom. She spun though the air, flailing about as the world twisted around her. The sense of up and down was nonexistent in this heaving place. Another force stopped her a few inches above the ground. She was splayed in mid air and slowly set in the grass. Merida stood up, shaking her head and looked around.

Link was floating in the air, Snitch in one hand, his wand in the other.

"My bad," He called, grinning sheepishly.

_How had he see it and gotten there so fast?_

"Very nice flying there you two!" Albus jogged over. "Good rush Merida." She glared up at Link who landed.

"What happened?" Merida asked Link as he handed the Snitch back to Albus.

"I saw the Snitch and went after it. I would have slowed down but that would have meant you getting the Snitch. If this was a real game, then _this _is what I would do." He nodded and walked to the changing rooms. Merida blinked. He made sense, and he was very blunt about it. She liked that about people.

"Chasers in the air!" Albus shouted and Merida retrieved her broom. A dozen students rose in the air and Merida saw Kelsier, the guy Albus had pointed out earlier. He had a sculpted and handsome face with full blonde hair that fell round his shoulders. A smile was playing at his lips.

Albus rose into the air smoothly on his broom and looked about. The Keepers, Steven/Aladdin and another boy that Merida could not make out, floated in front of the goal posts.

"Begin!" Albus said, blasting a high-pitched tweet from his whistle. The stadium was suddenly a blur of red flapping robes.

* * *

><p>"You see her?" Punzi asked, scanning the crowd. Elsa pointed the main of red hair streaking though the bright morning air.<p>

"She's good!" Punzi squealed, clapping. Elsa didn't know exactly how to tell if she was good or not. A few students crashed into each other in the chaos that was the field. Merida dodged them all with apparent ease. The only other one to be doing that was an incredibly handsome blonde man. The tow of them darted about until Albus let the Quaffle out.

The handsome man got it first. He zipped in between two careening students and left the confusion behind. He shot towards one of the sets of goal posts. An Asian kid with a shock of black hair was guarding it. Kelsier laughed and Elsa heard it across the field. The Asian was darting back and forth in front of the post and said something Elsa couldn't hear. Kelsier didn't appear fazed in the slightest and threw the red ball threw one of the rings. He smiled and landed on the ground.

* * *

><p>Merida saw that Kelsier had skill.<p>

_Time to show them all_.

She shot forward, chasing a boy who held the Quaffle. She spun around him and he looked over his shoulder confused. Merida took the opportunity and snatched the red sphere out of his grasp. It was larger and heavier than she had previously thought and she nearly dropped it. She regained her bearing however and sped towards the goal posts not guarded by Steven. She came close and the kid in front was drifting way to far off the left. Merida saw what he was trying to do however and fainted to the right. She was correct as the kid shot to the right fast enough to block.

Merida threw the ball through the goal now unguarded. She smiled as she heard Punzi and Elsa cheer on the stands. Albus motioned for her to land.

"You are on the team." He said, still looking at the flying crowd above.

"Wait what?" Merida said. "That's it, no extra something or other?"

"Nope, that was a good feint and throw. You are a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team." Merida stared at him, then pumped her fist in the air. "Now lets wait to see if Steven stays or goes."

Steven stayed. The shot from Kelsier was the only one that made it though. Steven showed a level of skill that belittled his small form and bad jokes. He was _really _good.

"All right," Albus said, clapping his hands as his new full team gathered before him. "This is a good year team," he faltered, looking behind him.

Something was wrong; Merida could tell. A group of students dressed in green and silver Quidditch robes strode out onto the field. The entire Gryffindor team formed up behind Albus in the middle of the field. A tall boy with dark eyes and sleek blonde hair strode confidently out onto the area in front of his team.

_Slytherin Team._

The blonde dude stopped just a foot away from Albus. The teams eyed each other with contempt. Albus locked eyes with the other captain, for it _had _to be the captain, with a serious face.

It was silent. The air was taught almost to breaking point.

Then, something happened that Merida had not expected. Albus snorted, trying holding back a smile. The lips of the blonde kid rose at the corners. They both burst into laughter. Albus extended his hand and the blonde dude grasped it and the hugged, still laughing.

"Oh my gosh Al," the blonde kid said, "I wondered how you kept that face for that long."

"Malfoy," Albus said, slapping him on the arm, "It has been too long." He turned back to his stunned team. "This is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, a long time friend." Albus returned his attention to Malfoy. "What are you doing here exactly?"

Malfoy smiled. He was a pleasant looking fellow, Merida decided. Malfoy handed a rolled up piece of paper to Albus. Albus rolled it out and read it out loud.

"_I, Professor Etharas Ash, give my permission to the Slytherin Team to practice on the field today in order to train their new Seeker. _You have a new Seeker? Who?"

The Slytherins parted to reveal an untidy mop of brown hair and mischievous eyes.

Jack Frost.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

><p><em>He looked up at the yard full of stones.<em>

* * *

><p>Jack was still grinning despite the sweat that covered his appearance and made him reek terribly. The look on Miss Frizz's face: HA! It was <em>awesome <em>that she was on the team. He couldn't wait until the first match.

But that would have to wait.

He stepped into the showers and turned on the water. The warm liquid ran down his back and felt amazing after the hard day. Scorpius had pushed them, especially Jack, hard. He had played against most of the Gryffindor team members and knew how good they were. Scorpius was determined to be better.

Jack did have skill, just not enough to beat Gryffindor. So he worked hard to be better. He loved the sore muscles and straining of the speed. Some people would say that Quidditch was easy and didn't cause that much exertion, but it was more trying than Jack had once recently thought.

After his shower, he dressed and met Hiccup and they walked back to the school for the Dueling thing with Eth and Elain.

"Dude," Hiccup said as Toothless walked beside him. The dragon was getting quite large in the two weeks at Hogwarts. "I am _loving _the Dragon Class. Gobber is teaching us now. I have learned sooo much about Toothless and-" He went on and on, lost in his own little world.

Jack rolled his eyes. Hiccup sounded like Punzi fantasizing over Link or Kelsier; it gave him a headache. Finally Jack clapped Hiccup on the shoulder. Hiccup stopped his mantra and looked at Jack in confusion.

"If I wanted to know all deep stuff about dragons, I would have taken the class." He slapped his friend on the shoulder again and Hiccup grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, I just really like that class."

"The class or Astrid?" Jack said, laughing as Hiccup went red in the face.

"I'm too young for this crap." He muttered, trying and failing to pull off a tough guy look.

"No," Jack said, "you are just inexperienced in this field. I can help with that. The first thing you need to know…" Hiccup groaned as Jack went on his own monolog. Soon it was Hiccup's turn to stop Jack in exasperation as they reached the Entrance hall. All the first years were there along with Eth and Elain.

"Gather around," Eth called out. What is just jack or did his scar looked more strained. Jack squinted and noticed that Eth was in pain. His neck muscles tensed when he blinked the eye in the scar and he winced occasionally. Only someone who knew what to look for could see it, and Jack had seen his mother do that for a scar she had gotten in a bike wreck.

"Is he in pain," Hiccup whispered nudging Jack.

"How did you notice?"

"My mom was a nurse for both pets and people. She took me with her on things sometimes." Jack nodded in understanding.

"We will do this outside," Elain said, pushing lightly on some boys near the back of the crowd to go outside. "We do need room."

"Hey Eth," Jack called, waving to him. Eth made his way over and winced as he blinked.

"Yes?"

"Are you like our consolers or something?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You taught us how to fly and everything and now you teach us about dueling. What about the other teachers?" Eth smiled and hid another wince as his scar stretched.

"Good question. Elain and I, yes, are like your counselors. If anything outside of general classes, yet required for you to learn, like flying, dueling, and Apparition; Elain and I will be teaching you that." He walked out in front of the throng of students. Jack grinned, ready to learn from the two.

Hiccup stopped next to Jack next to a raised table in the middle of the castle grounds. Eth and Elain stood on the ends of the long table.

"I hope you can all see and hear us," Elain called out. "Because I prefer not to repeating myself again and again. Today, you will learn the specifics of a Wizard's Duel. I don't mean like deadly spells or the type; that is in our class respectively. I mean if two wizards wanted to kill each other in a fashionable way, this is how you do it."  
>A ripple of laughter spread through the students. Eth looked at his wife with an eyebrow raised.<p>

"A fashionable way," he said in a flat voice. "Killing in a fashionable way is how you would describe dueling?"

"Well," Elain said shrugging her shoulders, "the beginning at least." Eth open his mouth then closed it again.

"Point," he finally said. "Anyway, the way you start this kind of 'fashionable killing," more laughter, "is with a bow." He and Elain walked towards each other until they stood in the center. They took out their wands and bowed. After straitening, they turned on their heels and walked back to their original spots.

"Link," Eth called, "kindly force the students back and make sure they are not hit with approaching chaos. Link, who Hiccup had not noticed before nodded and walked a good 50 feet away form the table. Eth inspected the distance and nodded.

"Good judge. Students stay behind Link. Zelda, do the same on the other side." The two of them ushered the students at a safe distance.

"Pay attention," Elain called, eyes locked on her husband. "We will use spells that you have not seen and will not use for a long time. This is going to be _fun_!"

* * *

><p>Elain breathed in and out. It was time to drop the facade of the teacher and dance with the partner of her heart.<p>

"Shall we dance Etharas?" he called out. She noticed that the students were holding their breath and looking excited. The Seasons stood out to her just like they had during the sorting.

"Lets." Eth said quietly enough that only she heard.

* * *

><p>It began.<p>

Fire shot from the tip of Eth's wand like a lasso. He swung it around his head and it elongated whipping it back and forth, making Jack understand why the couple had asked the students to stay away.

The whip of fire snapped at Elain and she slashed her wand though the air, catching the end of the streak of flames. It was pulled taught between the duelists; small flacks of kindle cracking off the line. It broke with a flick of the wrist and a white flash of light followed. Eth spun and his heels, robes flowing up and around him and the spell broke over his clothing like shield.

The robes fell, and Eth stepped forward, clapping his hands together. A shockwave of purple water spread outward like a crescent moon towards Elain. She flicked her wand and the green outline of a sword cut the shockwave in half.

Eth sprinted forward; more lassos of fire extend from the fingertips of his hands. The contorted and twisted behind him as they extended out in random patterns. Elain pointed her wand and a pillar of smoke exploded out in front of her. Eth ran right into in and his lassos dissipated. He spun, whipping his cloak out and the smoke was pushed away. He pointed his wand and a beam of red light spun out.

Elain also sent a line of red out and the strands connected. It writhed and wriggled as Eth pulled his wand in sharp directions. Elain copied his movements perfectly and sharp bolts of lightning exited from the tip of both wands. The bolts tore the ground, flipping chunks of dirt into the air.

Elain spread her arms, breaking the red line between her and her husband and thrust her hands forward. The chunks of dirt hovered then shot at Eth. He twisted on the spot and disappeared as the dirt clogs passed though the space he had been with no harm.

The grounds went silent. Elain was half crouched, wand at the ready, but had her eyes closed and was looking at the ground.

_What is she doing? _Jack thought, in awe of the couple.

The eyes suddenly snapped open and she pointed her wand at a point to her left. Just as she moved, a wrinkle rippled in the air and Eth leapt out of it, barely twisting to avoid the jet of water form Elain's wand.

Metal appeared as if from nowhere and encased Eth in a body of armor. He hit the ground with a dull thud and charged Elain. He threw a punch but Elain easily avoided the blow and Eth pursued, swinging again and again. A spear appeared in his hands and he thrust. Elain stopped the spear in mid air with her wand locked against her chest.

They strained against each other and Jack could see the strength both exhibited; the table cracked, sending out chips of wood. Elain stepped to the side and Eth came forward. Elain tapped his stomach encased by metal and the entire thing grew red hot. Eth launched himself backward, father than a man in heavy armor should be able to. He twisted and the metal dissolved around him and, still suspended in midair, brought his wand down.

The temperature dropped incredibly fast and frost spread across the grass. Eth thrust his wand forward and a blast of ice rocketed out. It consumed Elain, leaving a ball of ice sitting on the table. Eth landed back in his original spot on other end of the table

A light began to glow and then the ball of ice melted. Elain shook her head and water sprayed away. She was laughing as the water streamed from her robes.

"That was a new spell Eth!" She said, more water dripping to the ground. "Were did you get that last one?"  
>"Came up with it right then," he said brushing off some burned hairs and clothe. "Nice detection. Before that, I thought you were losing your game." He grinned and winced, turning back the students. Everyone was dead silent at the show of skill, power and knowledge. Even Link and Zelda looked amazed.<p>

"All right, "Elain said placing her wand in her robes. "Who's next?" Eth laughed.

* * *

><p>"Holy crap!" Jack said once he turned back to Hiccup. "Did you see the way that shockwave went?" Hiccup grinned.<p>

"_Expelliarmus_!" He shouted, flicking his wand in a poor imitation of the duel before.

"_Protego_!" Jack shouted in response. Hiccup dove out of the way of the streak of red. He came to his feet and sent the tickling charm at Jack. Jack was too slow, however, and was hit. He burst into laughter, falling to the ground.

He stopped a few seconds later as Elain walked by, her hair still wet and hanging in clumps. She didn't seem to care as she stopped the charm on Jack.

"Very good Haddock," she said. "Try that again."

Hiccup and Jack returned to the center of a rectangle that Eth had draw for each pair of students. They inclined their heads and Elain chuckled. The walked away and turned back, ready again.

"Yes Jack, I did see," Hiccup said. "I think we all saw the way the shockwave went." Jack grinned, very thankful that his friend had such wit.

"_Tarantallegra_!" Jack said, using a spell that Peeves had surprisingly taught him. Hiccup, not knowing what the spell was fell to the ground, legs jerking in every direction like some strange Irish dance. Hiccup struggled to sit up and pointed his wand at Jack.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Jack shot into the air like a cork from a bottle with a yelp. He stopped as Eth walked by this time.

"Good spell, Jack and you to Hiccup," he said, setting Jack down and stopping Hiccup's sporadic dance. "But I have a better spell." He flicked his wand up and it felt like a hook had latched onto the boy's ankles. Both of them yelped as they hung upside down.

"It is called _Levicorpu_s," Eth said, slowly letting the boys down. "It hoists people into the air by their ankles; a very amusing outcome and good alarm clock. To get down, simply say _Liberacorpus_. Use it wisely."

Jack snorted and pointed his wand at Eth's back and whispered the spell. Jack yelped for a third time today as he was yanked into the air _again._

"And don't use it on me boy," Eth said walking away, leaving Jack in the air.

"_Liberacorpus," _Hiccup said and Jack promptly cascaded on to him.

"Use it _wisely_," Eth said again over his shoulder. Hiccup and Jack laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>OK I feel the need to establish a time line before the events of this story. Albus and Scorpius, the sons of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, are in their 7<strong>**th**** year of Hogwarts. At the end of the Harry Potter Series, Albus was in his first year, so that means that it has been some 26 years since Harry beat Voldemort. I made it so that Stoick the Vast, Hiccup's father, became the Headmaster at Hogwarts after the Voldemort issue. He was headmaster for about 10 years then he left and fought a duel. He died. 5 years passed and then the main kids in the story are born. They all have their own backstories, some have been told, some not so much and those I plan to reveal them as the story progresses. **

**A reviewer asked questions that need to be answered. Flitwick, the charms teacher appears old in the Harry Potter books. I would have guessed him to be in his mid fifties, give or take a few years. He still could be alive but much older. I will make that more apparent in future chapters. Fang, Hagrid's dog, would have died as well being a dog, but I decided that he was too much a staple in the series for me to take him out so I say the dog in **_**my **_**story is a descendant of the original dog in the books. Hagrid just wanted to have the same name for him.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

><p><em>He walked passed some stones labeled and some faded away to non-existence.<em>

* * *

><p>Elsa was dueling a girl she did not know. After the amazing display by Eth and Elain, they had split into pairs. Merida had gone with Punzi and Elsa hadn't found Annabeth in time to pair with her, so she was stuck with a gothic girl.<p>

Her hair fell just past her ears, strait and black, and she used _too_ much eyeliner and lipstick. She looked as if a depressant had been injected into her.

"Hi, I'm Elsa," Elsa said, holding out a hand. The girl looked at the hand then back at Elsa. "Ok then," she said, retracting her hand. She pulled out her wand and walked to the other end of the table, whishing that it was Annabeth or Punzi or even Merida facing her.

"Mavis," The girl said in a dry voice. She pulled out her own wand and raised it. Elsa breathed in deeply.

"_Expelliarmus_!" She said, wigging her wand with a strange motion. The red beam zipped across the space. Mavis responded by narrowly dodging the beam and sending her own Disarming Charm at Elsa.

"_Protego_!" Elsa shouted, waving her wand weakly. The red beam rebounded on its owner and Mavis's wand flew out of her hand. The gothic girl glared at Elsa as she picked up her wand. She moved fast and Elsa didn't hear the spell, but felt a tug in her stomach. The feeling traveled up her throat and she threw up to the side.

"Mavis!" Eth roared, walking over. The feeling of sickness was gone from Elsa as he approached. "This is a disarming practice! None of the hexes are to be used!" He stopped near them. "Am I understood?" Mavis mumbled something, not looking at him.

"What was that," he said, stepping closer. "I didn't hear that." Elsa was pretty sure he had heard her perfectly.

"What is the point of teaching us the hexes if you don't let us use them?" Mavis asked in her dry voice.

"That time will come," Eth said, "However, right now, you will _only _use Disarming and Protection Charms." He stepped back. "Now show me again!"

The two girls took their places and waved their wands. The same thing happened. Elsa moved first and Mavis dodged but responded. Elsa reflected the spell and it hit Mavis. The only difference was that Mavis was blown backwards as well. She sailed neatly though the air before colliding with solid ground again. She snarled, scrambling to her feet and sending a jet of white light at Elsa. Eth stepping in between them and the light fizzled out before it reached him.

"Detention for use that curse Mavis," Eth said quietly. "You are done for today. Go inside and wait for the next class. You will hear of your detention tomorrow." Mavis sent one last hateful look and Elsa then stormed away.

"Find another group to join," Eth walked away. Elsa made her way to Merida and Punzi in time to see Punzi blown backwards in the same manner Mavis had been. Her hair long hair had come out of its braid and formed a halo around her body as she flew though the air.

Punzi hit the ground, bruising her backside. She winced, taking Elsa's extended hand.

"You ok?" Merida asked, walking over. Punzi nodded and smiled.

"This is fun," She said, brushing dirt off her arms and out of her hair.

"Let me," Elsa said. She began to work on Punzi's braid again.

"You are really good at this Merida," Punzi said. Merida shrugged, keeping a humbling figure somehow.

"It just comes to me."  
>"When is the first Quidditch match?" Elsa asked, hands a blur as she redid Punzi's hair.<p>

"Next week," Merida said, a smile spitting her face. "Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Can't wait to pound Frost into the ground." Elsa laughed, secretly wishing for it to happen. There was no way she would say out loud that she wanted to hit Frost so hard, he couldn't smile in that annoying way. The pranks he was playing with Peeves and Flynn were ridiculous and over the top.

For example, they gave a book to Annabeth about architecture that cursed her with a skunk smell for a few days. And, as always they never got caught.

"I just realized," Elsa said, stepping away fro, Punzi's hair. "I never told you about my home."  
>"Oh right!" Punzi said, admiring her hair as best as she could. Merida didn't say anything.<p>

"I'll go first," Elsa said brushing some loose hair out of her face. "I am a muggleborn as you all know. My dad is a small time businessman and my mom is his secretary. They make good money and have kept my younger sister Anna and I happy. We live in Soda Springs, Idaho; small town that fits us; a little family with a little business." She smiled at the memories.

"My family is a bit different," Punzi, said, "My dad is the governor of a city on the coast of California. Both my parents are wizards and they raised me like your average wizard kid; with great difficulty." Elsa laughed, and Merida stayed silent. "I am an only child and I prefer the warm weather."  
>Elsa and Punzi looked at Merida. She shook her head.<p>

"I… I… I'll keep my past to myself." Merida whispered, hand clutching at a necklace that she always denied having. Her memories were coming back…

_No… Not here… Not here…_

"Merida?" Elsa asked, laying a hand on her shoulder. Merida shook it off and walked towards Elain who was coaching Percy on not trying to blow up the place.

"Can I go inside?" Merida asked. Elain looked at her and frowned.

After a pause, she nodded. "Good luck with them." Merida blinked, the pain momentarily gone. Elain knew about her… crime?

_Impossible._

Merida shook her head and ran past Jack and Hiccup, who had met with Elsa and Punzi and into the school. She kept running until she found herself in an empty classroom. She breathed in deeply, sweat rolling off her face. The memories tore at her mind, threatening to drive her mad.

_No… Mom… Don't do it…_

Merida grabbed fistfuls of her hair, tears joining the sweat.

_Stop… Leave the room…_

She though she had been past these episodes.

_Why did you?_

She twisted her hair, breathing heavily.

_Don't call… please…_

The door opened but Merida made no movement other than to keep rocking on the floor. Warm arms encircled her. They felt like… like…

She screamed the words in her mind.

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

* * *

><p>Elsa frowned as Merida drove past her and inside.<p>

"What's her problem," Hiccup muttered, rubbing his shoulder where Merida had nearly bowled him over.

"She didn't want to talk about life before here," Elsa said, watching the main of red hair disappear. "We can't do much. It is her business." Jack was looking after her to.

"I bet she's scared about the game coming up," Jack said grinned. Elsa glared at him but failed to say something before Elain called to the students.

"We are done for the day. Go inside for dinner." Elsa then noticed how low the sun was on the horizon. Now ignoring Jack, she stalked though the doors. She didn't get far before the same tugging in her gut came back.

Elsa heaved, leaning forward. Jack and Hiccup spun with such speed that it took Hans off guard.

* * *

><p><em>"Expelliarmus!"<br>"Levicorpus!"_

The two spells had a strange effect. Hans was lifted into the air by his ankle, his wand flew out of his hand, and after coming to a stop in the air, was thrown back. He crashed into a nearby tree but stayed suspended by his ankle.

The wands flew out of Jack and Hiccup's hand.

"You will never learn will you?" Elain and Eth walked towards them. Elsa was still heaving to the side. Eth flicked his wand; Hans fell to the ground and Elsa stopped heaving.

"We may seem to give detentions out left and right, " Elain said, lifting a semi conscious Hans as if he weighed nothing, "but we have _no _tolerance or fighting or rule breaking. All three of you, Hiccup, Jack, and Hans, will receive detention. We will inform you when it happens."

"Now inside without any more magic," Eth said, tossing the wands back to their owners.

* * *

><p>"Why do they have to be these kids?" She asked. He looked at her, a small flicker of pain lancing though his face.<p>

"Why do we have to be the ones to guide them?" He responded.

"Point." He put an arm around her.

"I wish it wasn't them." He said. She hugged him back.

"You are getting soft in your old age." He eyed her.

"Your as old as I am. I was just unlucky when it came to looks." He looked back to the school and retreating students. The Seasons still were the first ones he saw despite the group.

"They are irritating, but they are who we need."

"I don't want to do this. I'm actually happy hear. First time in a long time." He looked at her and kissed her.

"We still have a few years to kick back." She laughed.

"Kick back?"

"… Point… again." He hated it when she did that to him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

><p><em>It always snowed here, no matter what season it was. The white fluffs dusted his hair and sparkled in the night.<em>

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Merida?" Punzi asked, munching on some toast. Percy shook his head.<p>

"Not since yesterday." He continued to eat with gusto. Elsa walked over with Annabeth and Percy scooted over to make room.

"Merida arrived yet?" Annabeth asked, sitting down next to Percy. Elsa sat on the opposite side of the table. People gave them strange looks despite the fact that this batch of first years seemed to throw the 'stay at your House table' rule out the window.

"I'm starting to get worried." Elsa said looking up at the head table. The only ones missing from the table today was Headmaster Tanavast and Prof North. After Merida had run into the school, she had disappeared. Punzi hadn't seen her in the dorm or anywhere else and classes were about to start.

"Eh, don't mind Miss Frizz." Punzi rolled her eyes, recognizing the voice. Only one person called Merida Miss Frizz. Jack and Hiccup sat in the seats across form them. "She just has some issues."

"We all have issues." Hiccup said, eying Elsa. She perked up and smiled.

"There are two types of people in this world," she said.

"Those with issues," Hiccup said.

"And those with even more," Elsa said. They locked eyes and grinned.

"We are the ones with more issues," They said in unison. "We have to deal with the issues of they who want more than issues than they have." Both of them laughed as Punzi, Jack, Annabeth and Percy looked at them in confusion.

"Hedge?" Hiccup asked, calming down. Elsa nodded still giggling.

"Who?" Percy asked after swallowing a piece of toast whole.

"James Anderson Hedge," Annabeth said, glaring at Percy. "He's a writer Seaweed Brain." Percy sat up and glared at Annabeth.

"I told you _not _to call me that." Percy muttered. Jack grinned.

"What is this? I sense a new nick name for my friend." Elsa hid a smile at the light in his eyes.

"Percy tried to use the Disarming Charm-" Annabeth began, but Percy cut her off.

"No! Don't tell Frost this one. I won't hear the end of it."

"-And kelp sprouted out the end of his wand and slapped the teacher across the face," Annabeth said, falling to uncontrollable laughter. Everyone laughed, even Percy after a bit.

"Kelp?" Jack said, tears streaming down his face as he rolled on the bench. "You hit old Eth in the face with _kelp?" _He went off into convulsions again. Elsa supported her self on the table, sides aching from laughing so hard.

"Not on purpose," Percy muttered, face still smiling sheepishly.

"Oh that is the _best _story I have ever heard!" Hiccup said.

They all eventually controlled themselves then jumped when the first bell sounded. Punzi still looked about for Merida but didn't see her.

"I'm sure she's fine," Elsa said, tugging on Punzi's arm. "Lets move so Elain doesn't give more homework." She sure was nice, but that didn't stop her from assigning papers and such.

* * *

><p>Merida woke up expecting to see her mother right there. What she was not expecting was an old man passed out in a chair, wearing midnight blue robes and snoring softy. When Merida thought old, she saw what was in the chair.<p>

His skin was winkled, especially around the eyes as if he smiled a lot. Grey hairs that looked frail hung around his head, somehow still looking full, and around his face in a short goatee. His very figure said brittle, like he would break by standing up. Merida recognized him.

Headmaster Diatrus Tanavast.

Merida looked around herself after a moment of panic. She wore a confortable robe and lay in a small bead against a wall in an office. The office was larger than some she had seen and was lined with paintings of old people, most snoring. A large desk sat in the middle of the room. A cabinet stood in the far corner and a magnificent blue stuffed bird was set on the top of the desk. Behind it was the largest painting of them all. In it sat a large man with lots of hair. A horn helm sat on his head and a leather vest sat on his shoulders. He arms were larger than Merida's head. He looked familiar though Merida couldn't say why. She lifted the covers off of her and set bare feet on a chilly stone floor.

"Ah, you are awake." Merida jumped and nearly fell onto a glass case, which displayed a strange globe on it. She regained her bearing and spun to see a single eye open slowly. The color was that of starlight, almost completely white, yet holding a variety of colors.

"I wish I had the energy of youth." The Headmaster said. He stretched, popping multiple joints and sighing contentedly. "Lord knows I need it." Merida had thousands of questions pop into her head but the one she least expected to come out did.

"Are you Christian?" She flushed as soon as she said it. Tanavast smiled, wrinkles folding.

"Not exactly predicted, but no, I am of no religion." His voice was as frail as his body but Merida hung on to each word despite them having a casual conversation. His voice had depth to it, a density that Merida could not place.

"Some have caught my attention but none have my belief in them." He stood from the chair and the room seemed to fill with his presence. "Your mother had the same views I did, though she was more blunt with that matter."

Merida gasped and Tanavast nodded, walking behind his desk and sitting in the chair.

"I knew your parents child. I know that you sire from the DunBroch Line. Now sit, we have matters to unravel." He waved his wand, which popped into his hand as if from nowhere. The bed vanished and the chair scooped up Merida and set her in front of the desk. She kept her knees to her chest, not trusting the chair.

"Your father was more… direct in his approach things. Food was his first thought of all." Tanavast chuckled and Merida had to stop a smile from splitting her face. That was her father after all.

"Why did you bring me here?" Merida finally said. Tanavast sighed, pushing spectacles up his nose.

"To help you find truth, child. You are victim to memories no one deserves." Merida tensed. So the Headmaster knew as well. Who didn't?  
>"Why would you help a… a… murder?" She whispered the last word.<p>

"Merida, you are no more a murderer than I an acrobat." He smiled and Merida had to _again _force herself not to smile. This old man was messing with her emotions and she didn't like it. Merida stood up form the chair and turned towards the large door.

"I see we are not ready for truth yet." Tanavast said. "But at least allow me to give you something to help." Merida stopped, hand on the doorknob.

"Fine," she muttered, facing the Headmaster again. "What?"

"Come closer child." Merida huffed as she stopped in front of the desk. "You have terrible scars in that head of yours. But not all of the past is darkness." He stood up and touched her forehead. The feeling was surreal, like someone had dribbled ink throughout Merida's vision. The office faded, replaced by something else.

"Ah but I forget myself," Tanavast said from beside her. She looked at him and marveled at how tall the old man was. "You need it to be _direct._" He looked into her eyes. "Remember, child."

The tears suddenly came to Merida's eyes. She somehow knew what was about to happen.

"No…" she whimpered, the tears making rivers down her face. "Please…"

In front of them came the hazy image of a stone room with a fire and two figures. Smoky tendrils, like hands, grasped Merida. The memory had captured her.

* * *

><p><em>Thunder rumbled outside as rain spattered the windows. The fire crackled and warmed her small body. Merida played with a small wooden horse. Her mother sat nearby, knitting a tapestry and singing her favorite song.<em>

A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth

Mise ri d'thaobh, O mhaighdean bhna

Ar righinn oig, fas as faic

Do thir, dileas fhein

_A thunderclap sent Merida's heart beating like horse hooves in gallop. She screamed and dove under the tapestry her mother was knitting. She made her way onto her mother's lap. Elinor chuckled._

_ "Oh," Mer…" she said, lifting the tapestry to reveal her tiny daughter and the volumes of red hair. "Be brave wee lass. I'm here." She stroked her daughter's cheek. "I'll always be right here." She encircled her in warm arms and began to sing again, but this time, little Merida added her small voice to the lyrics._

A ghrain a's ghealaich, stuir sinn

Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire…

* * *

><p>The memory faded. Merida was back in the office, tears still on her cheeks and she was holding something warm. She moved towards it instinctively. A second pair of warm arms encircled her. She buried her face into the fabric.<p>

"This will happen again," Tanavast whispered, patting her back. "The memory of that night has been removed, but you will still feel the emotions of it. When the pain becomes to much to bear, I will find you and we will do this again." He knelt down before her and their eyes locked. His eyes held stars upon stars: beauty, eternity, and safety.

"You are not alone in this fight child." Merida nodded, whipping her cheeks with her sleeve.

"Th… Tha… Thank you…" she said, her voice strengthening. A knock sounded at the door. Tanavast stood and walked back to his desk.

"Come in Etharas." Merida shivered. Hearing that name spoken with the Headmaster's voice… The door opened to reveal the worn teacher. His eyes flashed across the whole room before resting on Tanavast.

"Professor," Eth said, nodding respectfully. "I knew you had her."

"Of course you did," Tanavast said smiling. "You know almost everything about this school, boy."

"I'll take her now." He looked down at Merida and gestured to the door. They walked out of the door and down a staircase. They passed a gargoyle that slid in front of the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

"You won't tell anyone about this?" Merida asked as she followed Eth passed a stature of some toll in tights.

"I know what Tanavast did," Eth said, not looking back. "That means that it is between you an him." Merida almost sighed in relief. "But if you want my opinion, tell someone about it other than the Headmaster. It helps. Believe me, I know."

Merida nodded, already planning not to tell anyone.

"Oh and one more thing." Eth said, finally stopping to look at her. "Please don't miss another one of my wife's teaching days. She doesn't like it when I involved." He held up a hand to forestall Merida's argument. "Even if I am not _directly_ involved." He turned on his heel and kept on going.

Merida bounded after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Today was a treat for me. I was able to get a boat load of chapters in for you guys. It takes time to get these things together. Anyway, glad to be setting this story back up.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

><p><em>As he approached the stature of an angel it fuzzed and changed to reveal a family. A father and mother holding their child as a baby… just as they should have been.<em>

* * *

><p>Merida walked into Charms glad she had missed Transfiguration. It was her least favorite class. Charms she could get though but first she had to find her friends. They all sat in the back of the class: Jack, Elsa, Punzi, Percy and Annabeth. Hiccup was also there, and today was the first day Merida was not irritated by the scrawny kid. Her session, if you could call it that, with the Headmaster had left her happy that she could remember more than that terrible…<p>

It was gone from her head. She paused at the door of the classroom. The memory of her crime had vanished. Instead of terrible images floating at the back of her head, she felt a sense of almost overwhelming dread, hate and pain. It was exactly what the Headmaster had said. But it was more bearable this time.

"Miss Caci?" Prof Flitwick walked up form behind her. "You are just in time not to be tardy." He barely came up to her shoulder.

"Yes Prof Flitwick." Merida said, walking into the classroom with the teacher.

Hiccup looked around as the door opened. Merida, with her volumes upon volumes of red hair cascading around her frame, entered with the teacher. Hiccup nudged Punzi and pointed at Merida, grinning inwardly and plugging his ears. Punzi frowned in Merida direction then she squealed, making everyone else except Hiccup flinch at the sound.

"You could have warned me," Jack grumbled, rubbing the side of his head.

"That's for resetting my watch, Frost." Hiccup said removing his hands from his ears. Jack contemplated then laughed, slapping Hiccup on the back.

"Nice one." Punzi then returned with Merida who was looking sheepish._ How _did_ she control all that hair_, Hiccup marveled for the hundredth time as it swished back and forth?

"Where were you?" Elsa asked, hugging Merida as well. "We were worried sick!" Merida smiled, but it faded when she saw Hiccup.

* * *

><p><em>Of course.<em>

"Miss Frizz," Jack said, saluting in a mocking way. "I am glad you are here."

"Why?" She asked, walking right up to him a challenge in her eyes.

"So you can-" Jack was cut off by Prof Flitwick.

"Sit down, Miss Caci and Mr. Frost. We have a new spell today. A very important one." Everyone found his or her seats, waiting with an excited anticipation.

"Today," Prof Flitwick squeaked, "We will learn a very useful spell that has aided many wizards in the time. It a simple enough spell, but can be difficult to work. Speak after me without wands please. _Aguamenti!"_

"_Aguamenti!" _The class responded. It sounded like a mantra to Hiccup.

"Good," Prof Flitwick said from atop his pile of books to see. "Now try it with wands, but do it carful-" The last word barely left his mouth before a jet of water so strong burst from Percy's wand. The arc of liquid shot across the room and sprayed the wall, showing the entire class with tiny droplets. Prof Flitwick waved his wand at the stream that had knocked Percy back out of his chair with the force of it.

"Carefully," the teacher finished, brushing some precipitations off his papers. The class laughed and Percy went red.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth muttered.

* * *

><p>It was time. Jack breathed in and out. He stared at his broom, his <em>Nimbus 2001<em>. It was old, made nearly 30 years ago, but still fast for its age.

"Ok," Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck. "This is not just a scuffle in the backyard with Felix. This is a _real _game." HE breathed in and out again. His uniform felt right on him; the green clothe. He stood and looked over himself in the mirror.

A white and green striped vest with leather gauntlets, dark pants and leather bracers. A long green trench coat that just barely dusted the floor. A confidant and mischievous face with a mop of unruly brown hair and hazel eyes. This was _him. _He had finally found it. He had always known who he was, Jack just never saw him until today.

"Pre game prep talk?" It was Scorpius. He was taller than jack and his hair was blonde instead of brown but apart from that they sort of looked the same.

"You do this a lot?" Jack asked, hefting his broom and following his Captain out of the bathroom. The team was arrayed before him and he noticed, not for the first time, that they all towered over him.

"I would have been surprised if you hadn't done it." Scorpius rolled his shoulders. "We have lost to Gryffindor before. But this time, I think we have them. Lets go." Just a few simple words but they bolstered Jack and the team. They cheered and walked onto the field with a roar from the crowd.

Jack's mouth fell open. The stadium was in its grandest right now. Drapes of the house emblems covered the wood and and it was _packed_. Every seat was filled with cheering students. He saw Etharas sitting with his wife in a stands for teachers. He wore a green tunic with silver linings to represent his house and Elain wore a red tunic with gold linings. They sat right at the intersection of the Slytherin and Gryffindor house. Jack found that to be a strange move. The sound of the crowd had crashed against his ears and he almost winced at that and the near blinding sunlight. It was a beautiful sunny day; perfect for a match.

Jack scanned the multitude again and saw Elsa, Percy, Hiccup, Punzi, and Annabeth, all sitting together. He smiled at his friends and waved. They waved back, cheering with everyone else. The other team strode across the field clad in red. Jack easily spotted Merida among them and flashed a grin. She snorted and looked in another direction. Jack laughed then noticed another person, clad in a purple and blue coat walked out onto the field.

It was Prof Tooth and she looked like the referee for the game. She stopped next to a chest, which held the game balls. He kicked it open and the Bludgers flew out along with the Snitch. Jack didn't even try to keep his eye on it as it was already gone from his sight. It had happened before during practices and he had a method down for this. He noticed Link on the other team with his eyes closed, head back like he was enjoying the sun and slight breeze.

"Captains shake hands." Prof Tooth called. Scorpius and Albus shook hands and Scorpius clapped Albus on the shoulder.

"Good luck." He said, flashing a smile. Albus grinned and nodded.

"In the air! Keepers to your posts!" Tooth called. For her small figure, she sure could project a voice. Jack mounted and kicked off with his team and came level with Link. He nodded to Jack and he nodded back.

"Good morning students of Hogwarts!" A voice boomed from the teacher stands. Jack looked over to see a flack of black hair. "This is the first match of the Quidditch Season! Here today we have the classic first game of Slytherin vs. Gryffindor!" Cheers from the crowd. "I am your commentator, Leo Valdez!"

Tooth took the only ball form the chest that had not flown out when she kicked it: the Quaffle. She looked up at the teams and nodded, throwing the red ball into the air.

"The game has begun!" Leo shouted. "Ok Gryffindor with the Quaffle. Albus Potter shooting up the field perused by Peterson of Slytherin. And ouch! That was a Bludger sent by Trent of Slytherin, and now Peterson has the Quaffle. We have heard and seen that the Chaser for Slytherin is very good Chaser, leading them to second against Jane of last year.

"Now he approaches Aladdin, no Steven, the Keeper who, again is a superb player. Now they are going head to head, Peterson dodging the others left to right and… Wait… he _doesn't _have the Quaffle!"

Jack smiled. He had rising into the air, nearly has high as Link, and was surveying the game, taking his time looking for the Snitch. The paly that had just unfolded was a new one the Scorpius had just introduced.

"Who has it?" Leo asked. The crowed murmured until Vinic, another Chaser shot forward like a bullet and tossed the Quaffle though the goal posts with ease. Steven was not even looking, paying attention to Peterson who had been fainting.

* * *

><p>"Slytherin scores!" Leo shouted. "A wonderful move on the Slytherin team side." Merida cursed, Quaffle in hand as she shot away. She was still using an old school broom and was noticeable slower than the others but still managed to weave around.<p>

"Now it is a new chaser on Gryffindor, Merida Caci and how does she see with all that hair." The crowd laughed. "But she is showing her skill. Despite nearly being blindfolded with that mane of hair. She passes to Kelsier, who, as we all know, is easily the _best _Chaser we have seen in a long time. A Bludger was sent his way but blocked by Raud and Kelsier is rocketing up the pitch.

"He passes Peterson and Hodge of Slytherin and faces old Scorpius, Slytherin Keeper. It is head to head, but no! He loses the Quaffle to Peterson. Peterson flying around…"

Merida sped up form behind the Slytherin Chaser and popped the Quaffle out of his arms, took it, and turned on her tail, speeding in the opposite direction. Peterson looked around then smiled. Merida ignored him and the voice of Leo Valdez as he continued to comment on her hair.

* * *

><p>Jack nodded in admiration. Merida was very good at this game. She flew in between almost everyone until Kirt hit a Bludger at her. She dropped the red ball and Peterson took it and scored a few more times. Jack had seen the Keeper in action. Steven was good, but Peterson and Sanderson combined along with Lit and the two Beaters, had him out matched. They had the entire Gryffindor team apart from Link outmatched.<p>

"70-0 to Slytherin." Valdez called out. "I don't know about any one else, but if the Gryffindor team doesn't pull themselves together… Movement from the Seeker Link!"

Jack snapped his head back to look in the sky. At the very beginning of the game, Link and flown up so high he was little more than a speck. He had apparently watched the game and seen something for he was now rocketing down with incredible speed.

Jack leaned forward and shot after him, barely keeping up. Link was zipping around, like was trying to confuse Jack, but always stayed in a general direction. Jack sent his gaze forward and saw a glitter of gold above the teacher's stand. In the opposite direction Link was leading him. Jack spun around and flew after the golden ball.

"And it looks as if new Seeker for Slitherin Jack Frost, really who has that name, has seen something. Not much is known about this new Seeker other than he has the name of a Winter Spirit." Jack smiled as he flew though the air. Valdez was a cleaver kid.

* * *

><p>Merida momentarily forgot about the game she was losing to see Jack and Link speed towards the Snitch. It was hovering above the stands were the teachers sat, ambling only as a Snitch could. Link was faster than him but Jack had a head start. Merida almost began to worry that either of them might be knocked off their brooms. She snorted at herself.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack urged his broom forward faster and faster, yet Link still drew level wit him. They came up on the Snitch and it zipped down. Jack was not going to get the Snitch. His team was not up enough to cap the 150 points of Capture. He made his split second decision.<p>

The crowd screamed as Jack leapt off his broom and, plummeting past Link, fell to the golden ball. Link gave up his chase of the Snitch and instead tried to catch Jack.

The wind tore at his Qidditch robes as he fell. He laughed at the sensation. It was better than flying on a broom but that much more dangerous. The Snitch came at him faster as he fell. He reached out his hand when he was a few meters away and-

* * *

><p>Merida screamed with the rest of the crowd when Jack kamikazes off his broom. She also screamed when the broom bounced off the stands and smacked him in the face. Jack went limp and he fell without control. Link would have caught him but he was flailing too much. The match had been forgotten as everyone stood in his or her seats to see.<p>

With a large_ whom!_ and a cloud of dust, Jack hit the ground.

Both teams landed and rushed to him. Link was the first one to get to him and rolled Jack over. The idiot was passed out, both hands clasped to his chest. He looked completely unharmed and had a stupid smile on his face. A cluster formed around Jack.

"Is he ok?"

"I don't know."

"You heard him hit the ground right?"

"Move it! Out of my way!" Merida looked up to see Eth and Elain walking over. How did they get down so fast?

"What happened?" Valdez said into the megaphone. Eth pushed though the team members and pointed his wand at Jack.

"_Innervate!" _Jack's eyelids fluttered and he soon was looking at them with a ridiculously happy look on his face.

"Well," he said, unclasping his hands and letting the Snitch flutter away. "That didn't pan out too well."

"You moron," Merida muttered.

"How did you survive?" Scorpius asked.

"I caught him just before he hit the ground," Eth said hauling Jack to his feet. "Would have down it sooner but Chain Guy there," he pointed at Link, "was in the way. Nearly dropped the kid." Link grunted.

"Oh… I guess then… Jack Frost caught the Snitch. Slytherin wins 220-0." Valdez said. The crowd was stunned for a bit, and then the wall of green off to the left began to cheer. Jack was hoisted on to the shoulders of his teammates. He began to laugh.

Merida shook her head, muttering under her breath as she walked to the changing rooms with her team. It was a terrible defeat. They had come close to scoring but the Slytherins had beaten them fair and square. No need to cry about it.

_And stop caring about Frost, _Merida thought to herself. _You don't care for him._

Did she?

* * *

><p>Hiccup walked alone up to the school. Admirers surrounded Jack and Merida had left early with Elsa and Punzi. Percy and Annabeth walked ahead with some other first years, leaving Hiccup alone.<p>

He was happy that Jack had won, and now thinking about it, would not have cared if Merida had won either. He was just in his won world as he went t0 pick up Toothless.

The dragon bounded out of his little space to live near Hagrid's Hut and bowled Hiccup over, covering his face with kissed.

"Ah Toothless. You know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup managed to say. He stood and wiped off some droll then scratched Toothless behind jaw line. The emerald eyes crossed with pleasure and smoke trailed form the nostrils.

"Yeah it was a good game bud," Hiccup said. "A good game…" His voice died in his throat as he saw Eth and Elain separate from the line of students and teachers a like. They walked to the Forbidden Forest.

"Ok bud," Hiccup said, climbing onto the dragon's back. "Follow them quietly." Toothless ambled along the grass, staying silent. It looked as if Eth was in pain and Elain was guiding him to the trees. Hiccup could not risk getting close enough to hear, least he and Toothless be discovered.

The tow followed the couple into the tress and father. The tress slowly became thicker and taller, more menacing. Still Elain and Eth lead Hiccup and Toothless deeper and finally to a clearing. It was nighttime but when seeing the clearing Hiccup inhaled a sharp breath.

Lush green grass and multi colored flowers. A little bit of mist hung over the grass and the moonlight reflected through and off the mist sending rainbows and small streams of light round about the clearing. In the center sat a table, a simple wooden made of a dark wood and with two chairs. Elain set Eth in one and she sat in the other.

Hiccup guided Toothless with his heels and knees and stopped behind a tree. This time he could hear the conversation. He signaled Toothless to stay silent and not move then listened with intensity.

"This time," Eth growled. "It was worse this time." Hiccup shuddered, eyes wide with fear. Eth's voce was like that first day: heavy, dark, and absolutely terrifying. The only difference was that it shook with pain.

"I know," Elain, said, voice like a mother attempting to comfort a child. "I feel it to. You just have to resist."

"It is because of _them, _Elain." Eth snarled. Hiccup chanced a peek around the trunk of his tree. Eth was bent double of the table, all muscles taught and flex. Sweat rolled down his face dripped to the polished wooden surface of the table. His eyes blazed, his face was red, and his scar seemed to be more in flamed than before. Elain sat next to him with a hand on his back.

"It became worse when they came." He shuddered, his knuckles white and gripping the edges of the table. "It is approaching faster than anticipated. I was insane to think to think we had a few years. It will start when we give it to them."

"The wait until Christmas. You can't do it in this state."

"We both know this will come again _at _Christmas. The worse time of the year."

"But then I will have an excuse to go with them. You will be there as well. You fought Drago like this. You can do it again."

"I can't go on like this Elain." He shuddered again and the table groaned under his grip. "I can't…" his voice broke and the table snapped. The wood splintered beneath his hands like it was nothing. The table fell to the ground as Eth slumped in his chair.

Hiccup couldn't take anymore. He climbed back onto Toothless and directed him away form the clearing and back to the school silently.

* * *

><p>Elain knelt in front of Eth. She felt that the pain was still there but the Flash was gone. "You can do this." She took his chin in her hands and lifted his face. The red color had left his face, leaving it normal. He looked tired and haggard. He was showing something that only she and now Hiccup had seen. Eth was nearly beaten down. Elain kissed him and Eth responded tiredly.<p>

"Hiccup saw this." Eth nodded.

"I noticed him as well. He needs to learn how to sneak on a dragon."

"Maybe you could show him some time," Elain said, helping Eth to his feet.

"With Vinic? In a year or two I will, but not this year. His dragon is not ready, nor is he."

"You broke the table again."

"You don't sound surprised."

"When am I?" Eth smiled at her and her heart warmed that much more. She embraced her husband with the mists as witnesses.

"I hope they can do it."

"We did it once. They are better than us. I just feel sorry about what each of them has to do."

"Merida already started."

"Thank Tanavast form me Elain. I don't give him enough credit despite what he has done."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

* * *

><p><em>The disbelief that had sat inside since it happened melted to that of an in conquerable pain. The fog at the edges of his vision, the nothingness of it, threated to smother him.<em>

* * *

><p>Jack Frost became a star. He wasn't exactly followed everywhere, but people talked about him and his insane dive from his broom. Elsa didn't feel that way in the slightest. Oh sure what he did was insane, but what about it. Elsa had seen her dad do that but much higher up. Her dad, however, had a parachute on him at the time so not as impressive to most people but it was to her.<p>

Jack still annoyed her more than anything. He still pulled pranks, mainly on Huffelpuffs and Slytherins, occasionally on Gryffindors and rarely on Ravenclaws. It was strange but Jack only ever played something on someone in the group twice.

First one was Hiccup and his watch. Second was on Punzi and strange mirror.

It had started when Jack somehow switched Punzi's mirror with one he had somehow enchanted to where it would show Punzi, instead of her reflection, an old hag with long blonde hair. Punzi had screamed and in revenge, Merida had shot some goo onto Jack's back. It had stuck solidly though Merida didn't know how she had done it.

The only time Jack had 'pranked' Elsa was with the exploding pastry a few weeks back.

"You have something on your mind?" Elain asked one singing session. Elsa shook her head, trying to focus on the music but it was difficult. Her classes were getting cluttered in her head and she could not explain why.

Elain sighed and rested a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"You are too young for that."

"For what?" Elsa said, confused.

"Boy stuff." Elsa blushed and Elain went on, smiling. "I waited quite some time before I made a move on Eth. It wasn't right when we met. No it was much longer afterwards." She smiled.

"I wasn't getting into that. My dad told me not to." Elsa replied indignant though interested at Elain had said. Elain snorted in a un-lady like fashion.

"I can see it in the way you act Elsa. I did the same way around Eth. I figured he liked me to. I couldn't sort one thing out of my head." Elsa looked away. "You just need a bit of an outlet." Elain said, fingers lightly dancing across the keys creating a beautiful melody. "Something to do that does not involve him."

Elsa frowned and thought.

"But now is not the time to think about outlets other than what he have here. Let us sing! Any preferences?"

* * *

><p>"I need your help." Hiccup and Merida turned to Jack. They were in the Library doing some homework or Hiccup was doing his, Jack's, and Merida's homework.<p>

"With?" Hiccup asked, crossing a strange sentence on Merida paper. 'That bub is stupid' should not be used in reference to Merlin.

"My Halloween prank." Jack's eyes glinted evilly.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Hiccup said rewriting a few misspelled words.

"Nope. Haddock, Caci, would you help me with terrorizing the Slytherin House?" He spread his arms and grinned.

"Your own house." Merida stated flatly, pushing some papers out of the way and pulling a potions chart towards her.

"Yep," Jack said, finishing off his assignment with a flourish.

"The whole house."

"Uh-huh."

"How?"

Jack opened his mouth then closed it again.

"Maybe not the whole house. Just a few for a Halloween scare."

"How about the team?" Merida asked a glint similar to Jack's in her eye.

"Oh ho!" Jack exclaimed. "You have some mischief in you. Yeah I think we can do just the team."

"That won't work," Hiccup said, still running though Merida's paper.

"Mr. Haddock," Jack said, leaning on his hands, flaring a dramatic side. "How on earth will that not work?"

"Have you tried to scare someone a few years above your status? I think it would be tough to scare them. I mean you are the youngest one on the team. Everyone else is in their 5th year or higher."

Jack had to admit that Hiccup had a point. How would he do this?

"If I figure out something to do, would guys help if it is needed?" He looked at both of them in turn. Merida shrugged, studying the chart and writing some notes. Hiccup handed Jack back his essay of _Beetles of Danger _for Elain.

"Dude, I'm your best friend," Hiccup said. "I'm surprised you asked if I wouldn't." jack leaned back in his chair studying his essay. It wasn't his best work but Hiccup had made it look good.

"Thanks bro." Jack mimed checking his watch. He was going to ask Prof Tooth where the kitchens were soon. "I have to be off. Laters." Merida grunted and Hiccup made as if to tip a hat to him.

Jack walked behind a few bookshelves and nearly ran over Elsa. He tripped and landed hard, but Elsa caught herself on the shelf next to her.

"Ow," she muttered, rubbing her arm where Jack's elbow had hit her.

"My bad Elsa," Jack said, face red as he stood up. "What's up?"

"Oh I overheard you talking about your Halloween prank," Elsa said, looking at Hiccup and Merida. Jack grinned on the inside but kept a strait face.

"You were spying on us." Jack said calmly.

"No I was not," Elsa said, glaring at him. She held herself proud, like royalty. "I was going to ask you something." That was unexpected. Jack blinked.

"Ok, what?"

"Ok it's not really a question, but a suggestion." Elsa lost some of her royal demeanor, looking away.

"Ok… what?" Jack asked again, completely lost. Elsa leaned forward and whispered her idea in his ear. Her breath tickled his skin. His eyes widened in surprise. He didn't expect Elsa to come up with that idea at all.

"Just the two of us?" She asked, leaning back again. Jack nodded and laughed.

"Who knew you could be so…" he trailed off as the moment died. "Crud, couldn't' find a word."

"I'm glad you couldn't," Elsa muttered.

"You sure we can pull this off?" Jack asked, eyeing her with a new respect.

"If I ask the right question, then yeah." Jack grinned again and offered his hand. She shook it the brightened.

"One more thing," she said and Jack raised an eyebrow. "Let's bring Punzi into this. She'll have some ideas of how to help."

"Fine by me. You want to bring _everyone_ into this?" Elsa thought about it.

"Just Punzi Merida and Hiccup so that they'll know what to do."

"Ok then let's bring them into it." Both of them walked back to the table where Merida and Hiccup sat.

* * *

><p>Their plan kicked in at the feast.<p>

But before Jack could focus on his mischief, he focused on the decoration. Hogwarts knew how to decorate. Instead of floating candles, carved pumpkin heads with the candles inside them. The sent evil glimmers around the floor and tables. The tables themselves were draped with fake cobwebs and white cloth that added to the feeling. The celling was reflecting the sky, which was clear with thousands of stars twinkling overhead.

_That will change before the end of tonight,_ Jack thought. He grinned at Elsa and Hiccup, who sat next to each other. Hiccup had thankfully agreed to his new plan and grinned back. Elsa nodded. Jack looked over to Merida and Punzi and they waved to him.

Jack walked to his table and sat down. He was alone at the moment, no one sitting to his sides. He didn't mind in the slightest. His true friends may be of other houses, but friends they stayed.

The hall slowly filled. Punzi noticed that the teacher's head table filled the fastest but by the time the feast started, Etharas was nowhere to be seen. Prof Tooth, North, Flitwick, Elain, Longbottom, and a few she didn't recognize were there, but Eth wasn't. Where was he?

Headmaster Tanavast stood and raised his arms as if to embrace them. Merida had and didn't fee the slightest embarrassment at it. Tanavast was like a large old teddy bear. He was awesome and comforting: a grandfather. Unfortunately, grandfathers are not waterproof.

"This will be an interesting feast," Tanavast said. Elsa felt a shiver run down her spine. Did he know about their plan? Elain was looking at her in confusion and Elsa hoped Jack would give his signal soon.

"One of my predecessors had a few words to say," Tanavast continued. "I can not exactly quote him for the words are stranger than I am." A ripple of laughter spread though the gathered students.

Hiccup was starting to feel uneasy. He glanced at Elsa beside him and he could also see her discomfort.

* * *

><p><em>Now, <em>Jack thought. He lifted his goblet and tapped the side of his head.

Merida Punzi Hiccup and Elsa saw it. They took out their wands and secretly pointed them up. Not knowing that they _all_ did at the _exact _same time, perfectly in sync. They all pointed their wands at the celling.

"_Aguamenti Maxima_."

* * *

><p>Eth rolled his shoulders. He was in his office, doing some grading for his wife when he heard thunder. He frowned at the mistake on this girl's paper… Thunder? He listened and another rumble spread though the castle. It originated from the Great Hall on a clear night.<p>

He leapt to his feet and, ignoring the pain in his face, hurried out of his office. He jumped off the stairs that led up to his office, not caring about the drop. Hitting the stone floor, Eth came up from a roll and kicked his door open and sprinted towards the hall where more thunder shook the ground.

* * *

><p>Jack smiled at the celling. The storm clouds gathered and rolled around occasionally giving off a rumble of thunder. The hall had, apart from the rumbling, gone silent, everyone looking at the roof. The clouds went from a stormy grey to pitch black. The rolled more fiercely and, just as Jack had thought, dropped buckets full of rain down.<p>

Usually when rain fell form the enchanted celling, it disappeared as soon as it reached the levels of the highest candles, or in this case, pumpkin heads. This was different. The rain came down and it came down hard. It plinked of the plates, cups, platters and utensils in a rattle louder than a waterfall. Some kids screamed and a few laughed.

Among those few were Jack, Elsa, Punzi and Merida. They laughed at the cooling rain. It felt good for a bit but it soon spiraled out of control. The rain fell very thickly; so thick that Jack could not see the wall at the other end of the hall. The rain fell harder, driving into Jack's head.

He was soon no longer smiling. More screams echoed after a massive lightning bolt flashed from the sky to strike the stone floor. The sounds defend Jack. He placed his hands over his ears. He looked up at the celling to see more bolts flickered in the roof enchantment.

_This isn't good._

* * *

><p>Elsa had once seen a movie called The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. In the movie, a wizard named Gandalf the Grey had stood on a snowy mountain and shouted out words Elsa didn't understand. He was magically battling some other guy named Sarumon. Both of their voices and been deep powerful and carried weight, like all magical terms.<p>

When a voice equal to the thunder itself boomed though the room, Elsa was reminded of that scene from the movie. The voice shouted out words that she guessed no one understood and then the rain stopped falling but the voice kept shouting.

* * *

><p>Hiccup looked to the center of the room where, in a massive puddle of rainwater a few inches deep stood Etharas. Hiccup focused and then noticed that the rain and stopped and it hung in the air. He had his wand raised and was chanting in a voice of power. Another voice matched his and Hiccup looked at the head table.<p>

Headmaster Tanavast stood tall and regal in his wet robe. His wand was also out and he had it pointed at the celling. Both he and Etharas roared in powerful voices of overlapping sounds. The rain vanished from the floor and tables and so did the clouds from the celling.

Everyone was wet. The water from robes had not disappeared. What was left was a silent hall. Eth stood, water dripping from his cloths to the dry floor. Tanavast laughed. It was a sweet sound to Merida, not near as sweet as Elain's but there was something that made him smile at the mirth.

"That was the most fun I have had in a few years, young Professor Etharas. We need to do this more often." His wand disappeared and he smiled at everyone. His voice was also back to its old as everything quality. "A little wet? That doesn't spoil my appetite. Now on with the feast!"

It went on as if nothing had happed. Elsa looked down at her empty plate. She had eaten something but not as much as others. Hiccup must have felt the same way for he didn't eat nearly as much as he usually did. Elsa noticed that Jack Merida and Punzi weren't as loud or exuberant as their usual selves.

They all felt partly ashamed at what they did. It had worked but it put people in danger. None of them liked that. Eth had left the hall after everyone started eating and didn't come back.

After the feast, everyone met up. They stood in an awkward circle out side the Hall.

"Sorry," Jack finally said. "I didn't mean it to go like that."

"No Jack," Elsa cut in. "It was my idea. I got he spell and prompted us to use it." Jack looked sideways at her. He still felt like he deserved most of the blame.

"At least you recognize a mistake and admit it." Elain appeared as if from nowhere behind jack. He slowly turned to look her face, which was emotionless. "You did do wrong. But I see no reason to punish. You do know what you did and the damage you _could _have caused. Remember that." She walked a few paces way before truing back to them. "My husband wanted me to give you this." She handed Hiccup a letter.

Elain's disapproval was worse that either of the students could have felt. But now, Jack had a new found respect for Elsa and everyone one else for sticking with him. He looked down at the letter in Hiccup's hands. It was addressed to him and Jack in purple ink.

Hiccup opened the letter.

_ Hiccup Haddock, Jack Frost_

_ You will serve your detention with Mr. Rowtag tonight. Meet me by the Entrance Hall at 7:00 tomorrow night. Bring wands. Haddock bring your dragon._

_ Professor Etharas Ash_

Hiccup frowned. Who was Mr. Rowtag? He thought for a bit. He and Jack receive detention with Hans… Hans Rowtag. Hiccup shrugged. His last name was Haddock and Jack's last name was Frost. Who was he to judge?

"I had hoped he would forget this. I mean we did do something virtuous."

"Yes avenging my puking was virtuous." Elsa said with a lofty air that made Hiccup snicker despite himself

"You want me to take that back?" Jack asked looking at her. "I do know that spell. I can hex you if you want." Elsa turned on him with a bored look.

"Thank you for responding." She stood and walked away.

"Burr," Merida said. She shook her head and some water droplets fell form her hair. "But I'm going to bed."

"I'll join," Punzi said, sounding more beat down than usual. Both girls walked away.

"See you tomorrow Jack," Hiccup said, trudging up the stairs after Elsa. Jack watched his friends go and despite his detention, smiled.

**How do you end a book? I hope this story has a **_**long **_**way to go before it is over, but how do you end it. I read the last book in the Percy Jackson series. Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus. How do you end a beloved series? I have read and completed many series in my short 17 years. How? How do the authors end such wonderful stories? I guess you can say that it all ends. You finish that last page and then you're done. It leaves you feeling empty. But it always stays. You still remember staying up late at night with a stupid grin on your face from a funny quote. You still have the pages and books after they are done so you can go back and get them. Just remember that the next best thing that will fill you days is finding a new story to follow, or write, whatever your preference. Just remember that the things that are lost or forgotten are the things worth preserving. No one wants such happy things to end. Neither do I but few things can last forever.**

**Make them last while they do.**

**PS Review if you like dislike or just want a mouthpiece. **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

* * *

><p><em>He found the last empty spot in the graveyard and set the weight down physically, but it felt like even more weigh had set on his shoulders.<em>

* * *

><p>Eth and Elain sat in their office. It was larger than it had been in years to compensate for both of them. They lived here, so Eth liked it when it wasn't cramped. A bed was shoved in the corner and two desks sat on each side. A couch was let in the very center of the room. The Ashes lounged on the couch at the moment, Eth with his arm around his wife, chin on her head with she lying on his chest.<p>

"That was a clever prank," Elain said after a long moment of silence.

Eth scratched her back as he replied. "It was but not well thought out. They should have tested it." Elain snorted.

"Where else would they get an enchanted celling to practice on?"  
>"Point." Another moment, this one heaver than the last, passed by.<p>

"He'll be here soon," Eth whispered. The feeling of loathing rose in Elain. She hated what Henry had to do, but they, at the moment, needed him.

"You want to do it or me?" Elain sat up looking into her partner's good eye.

"I'll do it. I'll be the one to get them out. Best that I get them in." Elain nodded. Years and years with Eth had taught her how to read him the best out of anyone. She knew when he was happy sad, angry, lonely, or anything really. This time she saw revulsion. She felt the same way.

"It has to be done," she whispered, shivering, hating herself for saying it. No justification could clean what they were required to do.

"That doesn't make it right." Eth hissed between his teeth. Elain hugged him tighter.

A new feeling came to Elain. The temperature of the room rose ever so slightly. She strained her ears and heard the rustling of a cloak on stone. Henry was good when it came to sneaking up on people, but he never had managed it with Eth or Elain. Ever since they had met him, he had tried and failed.

Wait… Something was off. The sound of cloak was not coming from the door, but the closed window behind the couch.

"Window," she said at the same time Eth did. She smiled at him, kissed him, and walked out of the door. "Good luck Eth." He nodded at her and slipped away.

* * *

><p>Pitch Black hung on the edge of the castle next to the Ash's window. He smiled knowing this time, <em>this time <em>he had gotten them. He peered in to an empty room. He expected this. It was dinnertime and they must be out.

"You'll never catch us off guard Henry." Pitch nearly fell off the castle. He looked sharply to either side. "Up here." He looked up to see Etharas Ash standing on a broom in the night.

Etharas never straddled the broom like normal people he used it like a skateboard, balanced on the thin wood like it was nothing. He floated down to Pitch's level and not for the first time Pitch was intimidated by him. He was a good four inches taller than Pitch and with the black trench coat and haggard scar, this man looked as if Fear would run away with its tail between its legs.

"We doing this out here then?" Pitch asked lightly. Etharas didn't answer. Most people called him Eth, but Pitch knew how to do this. Eth would _always _be Etharas to him. And no matter what Pitch changed his name to, he would always be Henry to Etharas. A friend. Family.

"Where and when do you want them? "Pitch asked. He shifted uncomfortably on the windowsill as Etharas's mismatch eyes bore into him.

"Tomorrow night. Forbidden Forest. The fifth clearing will be their den. I want them gone, however when I am done." He didn't speak harshly, but Pitch could tell Etharas didn't like this Not surprising.

"One last time," Pitch said, remembering the instructions, "are you _sure _you want to do this?"

"You have known me longest besides my wife," Etharas said, "you do know my standers. I hate doing this but it needs to be done. You know that as well as I." Pitch nodded.

_Those kids are in for a rough life before this is over._

"Ok…" he hesitated, trying to word this correctly. "I don't like doing this anymore than you do. Kids are things I try to avoid at all costs. I just want you to know that." The words seemed to have the intended effect.

Etharas sighed and nodded then fished something out of his pocket. "Stay on call. There are other things to do. Have you been figured yet?" This was the part Pitch hated most. His infiltration of… of… Pitch could not bring himself to even think the name.

"No. But it will happen." Pitch stood on his sill and extended his hand. Etharas took it. They shook then embraced.

"Keep the winds on your side Henry." Etharas said before flying off into the night.

"I will. Just don't lose your nerve cousin." He was already gone before Pitch finished his sentence.

* * *

><p>The day passed for Jack like syrup. For some strange reason he was dreading the up coming detention. Why should he be this up tight about it? He had been in many detentions, in this school and out of it. The incident with Hans a few weeks ago had been his first detention here, but other teachers had given it to him.<p>

Why would this one be different?  
><em>Because Hiccup will be with you. <em>Jack flashed back to the incident. He had acted on impulse of rage. He guessed the same had happened to Hiccup. Why had he defended Elsa? He had never done it before.

Urgh. Things were just out of place.

Elain taught the first class. Eth had taught them about trolls the day before. Elain was now teaching them about how _not _to get your socks stolen while living near one.

"But," she said before the class who were laughing at the socks comment, "if you are living near trolls, then you might be brain dead. Or just nose dead." The class howled.

Herbology was more panicked than ever. A case of small red plants called Revd Vines broke and scattered across the tables. One latched onto Annabeth's arm and began to grow, its slimy skin expanding. Percy was there in a heartbeat, taking a pair or random shears and snipping at the creature. It eventually fell away. Annabeth's skin was red and irritated.

"Don't let them get on your skin," Prof Longbottom called, wrestling with one of the creatures. "They like the taste of it! But try not to kill them. Just smack them "

One of the things seemed to favor Merida's hear. Hiccup caught the thing and threw it again the wall. It slid down and deflated like a balloon. Jack had one snag his elbow. It felt as if a piece of sand paper was running over his skin. He shivered and slammed his elbow against the table to get it off.

Transfiguration was much better. They had begun changing matchboxes into small pillows.

"Very good Jack," Prof Tooth said, admiring Jacks soft blue pillow. Punzi tried one and it set of fire, for some reason. Hiccup tied to put it out but the jet of water soaked the teacher and Elsa thoroughly.

Charms was chaotic. The next spell was a Levitation Charm similar to _Wingardium Leviosa_ but more controlling. It worked out for Elsa as always and Hiccup was not far behind. Hans also did rather well despite past failures.

"Is it just me or is today slower?" Jack asked Hiccup as Prof Flitwick floated by, complements of Merida.

"Sort of," Hiccup muttered, sending Jack's hat across the room.

"Dude I only have three of those." Hiccup smiled then sent Punzi's wand across the room. It bummed into a desk and sent a spark across Mavis's papers, setting them into flames. She panicked and reached for her hat, but Flynn had levitated it away. Jack decided to help and sent his on stream of water at her. It did douse her papers but made Percy, who was chasing his book bag, slip and take down Hans with him.

"I just love these classes," Hiccup said, watching the struggling pile of bodies that was Percy Flynn and Hans. Jack laughed and slapped his shoulder.

Punzi had never been good at Potions. Even the simplest mixtures went bad for her. Take today, for example. Right before her eyes, her cauldron melted. The golden glop that was supposed to be a harmless mouthwash ate though soli steed, cast iron, and the sole of Merida's shoes.

Everyone hopped onto his or her desks to avoid it, but then the goop ate thought the table legs. They leaped off and ran to the other side of the room. Punzi was half in hysterics

"Everything is alright dear," Prof North said, belly rippling as he stood. "Everything can be fixed. A for effort." Punzi nodded and composed herself.

And just like that, the day was over. Hiccup shook his head. The day had just zipped by him. Where had it gone? He checked his watched and figured he had just about an hour or so before he had to meet for his detention. Maybe… he could try flying Toothless… but no. He would need more time on the saddle.

He had finished all his all his homework. He knew Jack and Merida were probably grinding teeth over it. Elsa was where ever she would be. Punzi was most likely with Jack and Merida in the Library. What should he do?

Elsa solved his problem. She was singing. Not with Elain this time but on her own as Elain had coached. Hiccup stopped by the door listening in on a happy up beat tune. He smiled as it reminded him of something. He figured is was impolite to eavesdrop and, why not, his mom had taught him a few songs on the piano.

"Hi," Hiccup said walking into the band room. He had seen a few before. His mom had actually been obsessed with orchestral music and had dragged him to a few concerts when he was eight.

Elsa sort of freaked out. She jumped, gasped and nearly fell off her seat. Hiccup chuckled, walking over and helping her up.

"Where did you come from?" Elsa asked brushing off her robes.

"That door," Hiccup said, thumbing over his shoulder and grinning. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing then?" Elsa asked.

"Talking to you." Hiccup said trying not to laugh. Elsa giggled.

"I got to stop asking those kinds of questions around you." She said reseating herself. Was it just Hiccup or was she surer of herself than when she first arrived.

"You sing." Hiccup said, pulling up a stool from a row of clarinets. Elsa brushed some hair behind her ear. She only had about two hair doo's. One was tied up at the back of her head in an intricate bun. The other was what she was doing today: all down and around her face. Her platinum blonde hair was unevenly cut so it framed her slightly round face, shading one eye. It was quite interesting to Hiccup. Of course she tied to keep one side back behind her ear, but it occasionally fell back.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah sometimes."

"I heard you out in the hall. You are very talented." Elsa blushed a bit and began to play a simple tune. That was all she could manage. Hiccup had been slightly trained, if you could call it that, in looking for physical attributes of people. He could look and someone had have a pretty good guess at what they did. Elsa had the build of a soccer player. She was average height for her age, and looked fast. She also sat up strait and held her chin up in a singer's posture. Mostly likely form her mom.

"I can play the piano if you want." Hiccup proffered sliding onto the bench of another piano for there where three in this room. Elsa looked at him with surprise.

Hiccup was scrawny. He was short for his age, had thin limbs and the baby fat on his face was more prominent than others. But he sat at the piano confidently, sitting with good posture for a player in music.

"Who taught you?" Elsa asked, standing and walking over to him. He was playing a slightly more complex tune than what she herself had been doing. She recognized it as _So Long, Good-Bye_ by Sum41. It was usually a guitar played song but it sounded awesome on the piano.

"My mom did," Hiccup said. After a few notes he began to sing.

_Time passes by, direction unknown_

_ You left us now, but we're not alone_

_ Be fore you know it, your cup's over flown_

_ You measure no one that I've ever know_

_ And it's quite all right and goodbye for now_

_ Just look up to the stars and believe who you are_

_ 'Cause it's quite all right, and so long goodbye._

He wasn't bad but neither was he good. Elsa smiled at his attempt and sung the next verse with him.

_We always knew that it'd come to this_

_ Its times like theses I forget what I missed_

_ Matters of heart are hard to address_

_Especially when your's is full of and dismiss_

_And it's quite all right and goodbye for now_

_ Just look up to the stars and believe who you are_

_ 'Cause it's quite all right, and so long goodbye._

* * *

><p>Her voice hit him the same way it had hit Jack. Hiccup, of course, didn't know that Jack had heard it too but they both agreed that this girl had an amazing voice. He kept on playing and dropped his voice key to lower so that the two of them performed a flowing duet.<p>

_A Time passes by, direction unknown_

_ But you've left us now, but we're not alone_

_ Be fore you know it, your cup's over flown_

_ You measure no one that I've ever know_

_ And it's quite all right and goodbye for now_

_ Just look up to the stars and believe who you are_

_ 'Cause it's quite all right, and so long goodbye._

The room was silent after the song ended.

"Wow," Hiccup said. He was looking at Elsa in a new light. When he first met her, he figured she had been into singing and had wanted to try this out but never imagined it happening.

"You want join me and Elain at lunches?" The words were out of her mouth before she knew they had been in her head. She immediately blushed. Hiccup scrunched his brow in confusion. Cute, Elsa decided.

"What?" Hiccup said.

"I practice with Elain during lunches. She plays I sing. Want to join?" Elsa said, her face still red for some reason.

"Oh _that's _where you go. Sure I loved to." Hiccup smiled and Elsa smiled back. Hiccup looked down at his watch.

"Uh-oh." He muttered, he stood and in his haste knocked over the bench. Elsa laughed as Hiccup clumsily tripped over it and knocked over a baritone. "My bad," He muttered. He set the stuff back and then awkwardly saluted/bowed. Elsa laughed again as he ran out the door.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

* * *

><p><em>The spade was there, just as he knew it would be. He began to dig.<em>

* * *

><p>Jack watched as Eth and Hans walked towards him. That same feeling of dread was still there. He had given up on his homework before coming down here.<p>

"Good luck," Punzi called after him. He waved to her and Merida then walked down the long staircases before waiting until they came. He had bee early. Jack didn't have a watch. He had always mooched off Hiccup's.

_Better ask mom for one._

"Jack," Eth said, stopping near him. Was it Jack or did Eth look more worn down. He didn't really _know _the guy, but he still though Eth was more subdued than before. "Where's Hiccup?" he asked.

"Over here!" Hiccup was walking out of a hall Jack recognized. It was the hall that led to the music room. Jack shrugged, guessing that Hiccup didn't have much skill as a music person.

"You all brought wands?" Eth asked. Jack Hiccup and Hans nodded. Eth looked at Hiccup. "Go get your dragon and met us by the edge of the Forbidden Forest," Eth said. Hans took a step back.

"The Forbidden Forest?" He asked, not acting so tough as from before. "Isn't that off limits to us?"

"With me, no." Eth said flatly. He began to walk outside.

"He's not happy," Jack, grumbled as Hiccup ran to Hagrid's hut behind which the Dragon's encampment was.

"This'll be fun," Hans said in the same tone. Jack glanced at him then followed Eth.

"A pack of wolves has been making a ruckus in the woods." Eth said, standing at the edge of the forest with the students and dragon. The trees towered over them. Most of them were thin but still slightly menacing. The branches high above them seemed to reach for them to take them and never let go.

"I was going to take care of them with my wife but she had other more important matters to deal with. So I'm taking you guys."

Hiccup gulped and Toothless let out a halfhearted purr. Hans didn't look much better so Jack decided not to rib him.

"Let's get this over with." Eth muttered before pulling out his wand and entering the forest. The twilight sun was on their backs, and Jack wondered why the terrible feeling persisted with him.

* * *

><p>Hans never liked the Forbidden Forest. In fact, for the most part of his life, he had put of a brave front. That seemed to disappear as he made his way behind Etharas deeper into the trees. Hans was directly behind the teacher and jack was behind him with Hiccup and his dragon taking the lead.<p>

The light of the dying sun soon disappeared and all the light that was visible was that coming from Eth's wand.

"Light your wands," he called over his shoulder. Hans already had his wand out and muttered,

"_Lumos_."

A ball of light ignited the end of his wand and that of Hiccup's and Jack's. Hans didn't hate them out right. He didn't like muddbloods, thanks to what his dad had done to him. No he didn't hate Jack and Hiccup. He envied them.

* * *

><p>Eth led them deep and deeper. The trees slowly became thicker and thick, more and more roots visible. The trees above their heads formed a solid canopy of leaves, blocking out the stars leaving the only light to be their wands. A solid black expanse extended out and away from Hiccup. He couldn't see anything beyond his sphere of illumination. That made him nervous. Toothless nudged his hand but other wise stayed silent. Hiccup patted his snout and rubbed it.<p>

Their group trudged on. Eth easily stepped over roots and brambles with his long legs, for he was wearing dark pants. The rest of them, however, had to hike over large roots, force their way though tough brambles and issues.

"How far exactly are we going?" Jack puffed after a good hour of walking.

"Not far," eth said. He didn't even sound winded and yet they were deep enough that he was forced to climb and wait fro everyone. Toothless didn't seem to mind all the climbing. Hiccup figured this was goo to build up the dragon's strength.

_I need this, _he though grudgingly. _Need to get more in shape for stuff._

Another hour passed and they came to a clearing. Jack actually tripped over the last root and tumbled past Eth in to clear space. He sat up, dazed and frowned. His wand had fallen out of his wand and the light form it had gone out. That didn't' matter for there was a break in the trees letting blue starlight shine though. The grass was grey and dead. Dry twigs were scattered randomly around him.

Hiccup extended his hand Jack used it to scramble to his feet.

"Thanks," Jack said pulling some pine needles off his shoulder.

"Where did Eth go?" has asked. Jack swiveled around. Eth was gone. They were left alone in the clearing.

* * *

><p>Pitch watched the kids. He ground his teeth in frustration and glared at the sky.<p>

"They are innocent." He snarled at the stars and moon. "They don't have to suffer." He stood in his tree, perfectly balanced, and almost screamed at the moon. "You make the innocent suffer." He would have said more but that would risk him being discovered by the kids.

"Basterd," he muttered before letting out a howl like that of a wolf.

* * *

><p>Hiccup jumped as the howl of a wolf sounded close by. He pulled out his wand and looked around. Instinctively, Hans Jack and Hiccup stood back to back, facing out in a different direction. Toothless slid in between them and then there were four, back to back.<p>

More howls cut the night in half.

"The wolves." Hans said voice a bit shaky.

"I don't have my wand," Jack hissed out. Hiccup glanced over his shoulder at Jack. He was standing on Han's other side and looking scared out of his mind.

Hiccup turned to his front again and froze. There, silhouetted against the darkness was the outline of a dog. It was large, almost as big as Toothless; its head, on all fours, came up to Hiccup's stomach. Hiccup's breath hitched he wand hand trembled, all the spells in his head left him as those round glistening dark eyes hungered for his flesh.

He gasped and finally feeling returned to him. He lifted his wand and cried out he first spell that came to him.

"_Aguamenti!"_

The steam of water was powerful enough to make Hiccup stager but he planted his feet and steadied himself. Water crashed against the wolf's face. It let out a gurgled whimper, falling back behind tow more sets of glinting eyes.

* * *

><p>A shout echoed off to his left from Hans. A bright red light flashed in that direction.<p>

_Moron_, Hiccup thought, _Use a better spell!_

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The red light flashed and stuck another wolf, which was thrown back into a tree with incredible force. The wood chipped and only then did Hiccup notice that that one tree was much, much thinner than other trees. With a few more strikes, that tall tree would come down.

Hans reacted to the attacks. At least a dozen wolves surround their tight nit group of four. The dragon shot out balls of purple fire that never missed their targets. Jack had picked a stick up off the ground and was trying to look threatening with it but failed.

Hans heard Hiccup shout random spells.

_Really? The Tickle Charm? _Hans thought, but the wolf that had been hit by it fell to the ground writhing. _Ok…_

* * *

><p>Pitch watched with admiration as the boys and dragon defended themselves. They were good but Pitch unfortunately had to do his job. He eyed the boy who owned the dragon. Hiccup had bee his name.<p>

The boy had been slowly yet surely pulled away from his friends. He was now out and closer to the tree, far enough away that they couldn't help him. Pitch looked at the thin tree. He gritted his teeth and slashed his wand though the air with a silent spell.

* * *

><p>The crack of breaking wood made Jack flinch. The wolves round them whimpered and scattered away. More wood groaned. A spray of chips stuck the back of Jack's head he spun to look at the tree.<p>

It was falling down weakened by something Jack had not seen.

And standing underneath it was Hiccup.

He looked up at the tree then back at Jack and Hans. His eyes were wide with fear. Toothless roared at the same time Hiccup began to scream.

The tree fell.

Hiccup stopped screaming.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

><p><em>The dirt gave way beneath his strikes. He channeled the pent up pain and anger at his loss into the ground.<em>

* * *

><p>"HICCUP!" The tree had fallen in between him and his friend. Jack sprinted forward.<p>

_No… _

_He is not…_

_He can't be…_

Jack scrambled over the trunk and was nearly knocked aside as Toothless also scrambled over. The dragon beat him and jack saw Hiccup. He was laying on his back, passed out, one leg under the tree. Toothless roared again trying to pull Hiccup out from under it.

Hiccup screamed again writhing against the dragon's tugs.

"Stop… stop…" Jack said, pushing at the dragon's head after he knelt next to Hiccup. He was still alive, breathing slightly, but his leg… "We need to lift the tree." Jack managed, feeling the prickle of tears behind his eye. He stood and braced himself next to the log. Toothless did as well.

"One, two, three," Jack muttered and heaved as Toothless strained. The log didn't budge. "Again. One, two, three," He pulled again but the tree didn't move.

"Stupid tree… COME ON!" He bellowed in rage and pain, struggling to move the tree. Toothless whimpered, putting his entire body weight into the push.

He couldn't do it. Jack looked at Hiccup in agony. A small pool of glittering liquid was seeping out from underneath the tree. In the blue starlight it looked purple.

"No," Jack said, lifting again but no budge for the tree. "No… no… NO!"

The tree began to shake. Jack took the chance and heaved once more. Toothless did the same and the log was lifted out of the way to reveal Hans, wand out, levitating the tree.

"Move him!" Hans shouted. Jack let go of the tree and dragged the still unconscious form of his friend. He dragged him towards Hans. Hans dropped the tree and he Jack and Toothless gathered around Hiccup. The leg was bad. It was bleeding from multiple splits in the skin. Jack could see bone. The foot was a mushed tomato. Jack looked away revolted to see a wolf dove out of the dark forest and latch onto the back of Toothless's tail. The dragon roared and sprang back, twisting, trying to loose the canine tearing off the tail.

Hans reacted again. He flung his arm out and shouted.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

The wolf was tossed like a leaf on the wind away, but the sudden jerking movement had torn away one entire half of the dragon's tail wing. The dragon keened, half for Hiccup half in pain.

More howls.

_We can't do this, _Jack thought with despair as Toothless collapsed in a heap. He must have passed out from the pain. The new wolves surrounded Jack and Hans as they gathered up Hiccup and Toothless.

Jack spotted his wand close by and snatched it up. Next to it was Hiccup's so he pocketed the wand. The wolves snarled and closed in.

One seemed to stand out to Jack. It was larger than the others and as it walked forward, the other wolves whimpered and back away, pawing at the ground. It was the Alpha wolf, easy. The eyes burned yellow and seemed more intelligent than it should be. It growled and both Jack and Hans screamed in absolute terror. They couldn't help themselves. The growl was like a rockslide thundering around them. This wolf radiated fear in waves that washed over the boys.

* * *

><p><em>Impossible, <em>Pitch thought, watching that Alpha wolf. _This beat should not be… What…?_

He recognized that wolf with those eyes. It was…

_HIM!_

"Etharas!" Pitch shouted. He heard a rustling under his perch and Etharas dove out of the trees landing in between the wolf and the kids. Pitch heaved a sigh of relief and jumped off his perch to the ground and sprinted away.

* * *

><p>Jack almost cried with relief as Eth situated himself in front of the Alpha wolf. He stood tall, not flinching as all the other wolves snarled at him. The Alpha seemed to consider the situation then it howled, arched its back and turned tail, disappearing into the woods.<p>

Eth spun around and threw a ball of light from his wand in the air. It sat there giving off more light than the stars. He then pocketed his wand and knelt next to Hiccup, who was convulsing on the ground. Jack took one look at his friend's pale face, beaded with sweat and retched to the side.

Hans almost followed Jack's example but he managed to keep it down. Eth glanced at him.

"Check the dragon," He said. His voice was normal, no rage, just like it was everyday, but his eyes told Hans this would not be a good time to disobey. Hans looked over at the dragon. It was stirring, but still out cold. That changed when Hans tapped it on the head. The dragon lifted one weak eyebrow and regarded Hans before growling and cambering to its feet.

"This is beyond me," Eth muttered, examining what was left of Hiccup's leg. "We need to get him Madame Sanderson." He pulled out his wand and a liter appeared out of nowhere. Hiccup was lifted off the ground by invisible hands and he grunted in pain as his 'leg' was jostled.

"Jack Hans, get on next to him. Tie this around his knee above the cap." Eth said, and a rope popped next to Hiccup on the liter. "We need to move fast and you can't keep up with me running. The dragon can but not while carrying anyone with that wound at the moment."

Jack moved with the words otherwise he would go insane. He might just do that for the white litter was stained red with Hiccup's blood already.

"Tie it off quickly!" Eth said. Jack did so and Eth took off though the forest. The litter was following close behind and the seep astounded Jack. Eth dodged the roots brambles and tree like some professional parkour runner. Toothless soon caught up and it was clear that Eth was giving the dragon a tough time tying to keep up.

The wind blew cold against Jack's sweaty face. The energy and adrenaline had gone out of his system by that point and he lay back next to a still unconscious Hiccup. Seconds later, listening to Eth pant with Toothless, Jack fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Elain waited at the door, looking at the line in the forest. She knew the condition that they would come out as. She just didn't know how or when. Henry, or Pitch but Elain preferred Henry, stood next to her, his spiky black hair and deep brown eyes looking scared.<p>

"I didn't want to do it Elain," he said quietly, running his hands though his hair. "I mean, I had watch theses kids, especially Hiccup, over the years. I even got him here!"

"None of use wanted to," Elain, catching the faint smell of blood on the wind. "They are coming. We will meet soon. Good night Henry." Henry hesitated, and then left, disappearing into the night.

Seconds later, Eth ran out of the trees, dragon, and liter with three boys, in tow. Even from this distance, Elain could smell the sweat and blood.

_Time to get the others… I'm sorry._

* * *

><p>Merida ran. Elain had called saying Hiccup was hurt badly and possibly Jack. Elsa and Punzi ran beside her as they bolted to the Hospital Wing. The castle was dark but no one stopped the three girls as they ran.<p>

_Why do I care so much? _Merida thought as she barreled though the Hospital Wing door. Merida blinked furiously, trying to get used to the whiteness of the room. When her vision cleared, three patients were there along with Toothless. Jack and Hans were out cold on their own beds but the third patient drew Merida's eye.

Hiccup was also cataleptic but the worst part was his left leg. There was not foot, just a red bandage shorter than the other leg. Eth sat near the three students, his face pale and dirt smudging his nose. A woman in her late forties with blond sandy hair smiled at the girls as they entered. Eth looked up, face grave. Toothless rumbled a bit, tail bandaged.

"He has to move St Mungo's." Eth said, gesturing to Hiccup. "A tree crushed his foot and shin, but the worst part is the fact that there is something magical about the wound. We can't heal him here." Merida stopped short at the words, revolted.

Punzi had tears in her eyes. The girl was soft, but she had her heart in the right places. Elsa also had tears, but she was more reserved than Punzi. Did Merida have tears in her eyes? She didn't know.

"When will he be moved?" Merida asked as was surprised to find her voice steady.

"In a few hours." Eth responded.

"When can we visit him?" Elsa asked.

"Christmas break." Merida was conflicted about that statement. So long? Why did they have to wait? This was their friend!

Eth must have seen something in their eyes, for he said. "It's not my policy. It's the Hospital's. If I had my way, you kids would get beds there to stay with him, but I can't do that." He stood. "Madame Sanderson has him in good hands. Despite the fact that she can't talk, not like Link, who chooses not to talk loud, Madame Sanderson _can't _speak, Hiccup will be fine. He just won't wake for a few days. Jack and Hans will be awake in an hour or so."

"Is there something wrong with…?" Elsa let the question die but Eth shook his head.

"Only Hiccup was seriously injured. They were just traumatized." He stretched and began walking to the door. Madame Sanderson stopped him making movements that must have been sign language. They made no sense to Merida but Eth rolled his eyes and responded with his own sign language. Madame Sanderson slapped his arm and Eth grumbled before walking back to the boys and dragon and sitting down. As if on a natural instinct, Eth began to scratch Toothless's head. The dragon purred, eyes crossed and smoke trialing from his nostrils.

* * *

><p>Jack woke up to see his friends around him. He blinked, noticing that they had not seen him wake up. He was sore everywhere and he groaned, trying to sit up. They turned to him.<p>

"Jack," Punzi squealed, hugging him, "you're awake!" Her arms circled his neck and cut off his windpipe.

"Punzi," Elsa said, laughing, "If you want him to stay conscious, then I would stop choking him." Punzi blushed and stepped back letting Jack breath again. He shot a grateful look at Elsa.

"So," Merida said, scooting closer in her chair. "What happened?"

Jack hesitated but then decided they needed to know. He needed to talk about it. So he told them. He told them how he Hiccup Hans and Toothless followed Eth into the woods. He learned that they had walked nearly 6 miles into the forest. He told them about how they came to the clearing and lost Eth. How the wolves came and attacked. How the tree fell… None of the girls cried there, but they came close. Punzi actually gasped when jack mentioned the Alpha wolf. All in all, they were a good audience.

Only one thing stood out to Elsa in Jack's story. She guessed he didn't notice it, but she did. Hans was still out cold for some reason. Elsa looked at him after the story was done, thinking:

_Why did he save Hiccup's life?_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

* * *

><p><em>Every blister, every drop of sweat, every bite of coldness was a last gift to her. The tears fell with his sweat into the churning dirt.<em>

* * *

><p>Hiccup opened his eyes smelling dragon breath. Toothless was close by and looking worried.<p>

"Hey Toothless," Hiccup said as the dragon nudged his head again, trying to lick his face. "Happy to see you too bud." He groaned as Toothless set one of his paws on his stomach. He sat up and a headache set it.

"Ahh, what uh," he looked around the room. It was lighter like a hospital, but had four pillars and a warm crackling fire. "I'm… where am I? Ok ok…" Hiccup muttered. He was in a bed with warm blankets and what appeared to be some sort of hospital gown. "You're here," he said to the dragon.

He looked at Toothless who wiggled a bit, licking his lips and began to hop around the room. "Are you allowed to be here?" The dragon leapt up onto a support beam. "Oh come on Toothless," he pulled at his blankets and then felt it. Or rather _didn't _feel it.

He pulled his blankets away to reveal the remains of his left leg. Toothless fell off the rafter and looked at him with curiosity. Hiccup breathed in deeply and set his feet on the floor; one real… the other fake. It was a metal hitch, made with a spring for support. A rather clever contraption but… it didn't feel right. Toothless came forward and sniffed it then rumbled in his chest looking at Hiccup in sadness.

He breathed in again and stood up. He was forced to use the bedposts as support. One more deep breath and he took a step forward. His leg crumpled underneath him and fell forward. Toothless caught him with his head.

"Urgh… ok…" Hiccup muttered, steading himself with Toothless as support. "Thanks bud." He walked to a door at the fall end of what was a hall. Other beds lined the wall. The tow of them made their way to the door. Hiccup inched it open and three little kids ran by laughing. They were younger than Hiccup, pretty much just toddlers.

It then hit him. Hiccup wouldn't be able to walk right again, run right again… Tears swelled in his eyes. Toothless rumbled in his chest and licked his face.

"I'm ok… really I'm fine." Hiccup said though clenched teeth.

_I will never be the same again…_

He had nothing better to do than to sit back on his bed.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, a nurse walked though the door. She smiled at Hiccup and Toothless as she came forward. She was short, not so surprising but it is what it is. Her hair reminded Hiccup of Merida. It was curly and red though not with as much volume as Merida.<p>

"Hi," she said, "I'm your nurse, Shallan Davar. You are in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Menageries and Injuries." Hiccup frowned, looking at his prosthetic leg.

"Not exactly magical, ma'am." He said. "A tree fell on it." Shallan winced visibly.  
>"Well it's strange but there seemed to be something magical about it. We had to bring you here from Hogwarts."<p>

"Why did you do it like this?" Hiccup asked raising the prosthetic. "It looks rather old fashioned.

"Your doctor fit it for you. No one asked why, for he is the best we have had in a long time." Shallan said, inspecting the fake leg.

"What's his name?"

"Henry Quinn."

The weeks dragged by and Punzi hated it. Nothing outside of classes happened. Oh there was a Quidditch match, Ravenclaw vs. Huffelpuff, but the game was not so interesting. Ravenclaw flattened the other team with 180-30. Elsa wasn't on the team, so Punzi didn't really care about it that much. She did cheer for the Ravenclaw Seeker, Zelda, though. She was skilled, more so than Jack or possibly even Link.

But despite the game and classes, for they were slowly getting advanced, Punzi felt the world go grey. Hiccup wasn't there with his clever quips with Elsa against Merida or jack. The life had almost gone out of their little group. Jack did play the occasional prank, but he seemed to get fewer and fewer laughs out of each one.

It happened again. Merida felt the emotions come, just as Tanavast would say, and this time, she couldn't push them down. At least, she was alone when it happened. Walking away from a 'study session' in the Library with Jack Elsa and Punzi, her breath hitched in her throat.

Tears blurred her vision and her knees grew weak.

_Ah blast it. _She thought, struggling to find an empty classroom. She did and ran inside, slamming the door shut and locking it with magic. The grief, rage, and pain were overwhelming and she sank to the floor. The door opened seconds later and Tanavast walked in.

_How dose he know? _Merida thought weakly as Tanavast scooped her up in his arms. They felt so strong and warm just like her father's.

"Let us try again child," Tanavast whispered.

Merida woke up in the same bed and office as before. She sat up looking around. Nothing had changed. Tanavast sat in his desk, munching on what appeared to be Cheez-Its. Merida cocked her head as Tanavast crunched down on one.

"Muggles do come up with some delightful munchies," he said, smiling, brushing some crumbs out of his beard. Merida smiled this time at the old man. She slid out of the bed and sat in the chair in front of the desk. Stoick the Vast was snoozing in his portrait again, but a few more were awake.

"Are we going to talk this time?" Tanavast asked, pushing the bowl of crackers away and interlocking his fingers in front of him. "Are you ready to confide?"

Merida hesitated trying. The memory, the actual memory of images, had returned. She tried to speak, tell Tanavast of the night of sorrows.

"I was ten, so not as long ago as you think." Merida began voice shaky. "I was called into our family room for a discussion. Everyone one was there. My three younger brothers, my mom… dad…" She broke off. She hated how emotional she got. Tears ran down her face. "Why can't I talk," she said in a ragged voice. Tanavast looked sorrowful.

"Another time then. It will take as long as it needs to. Come here for another happy memory." Merida didn't look as if she was going to move, so Tanavast stood and walked to kneel in front of her.

"Breath child," Tanavast said. Merida looked into the starlight eyes. They held so much compassion that it stopped her tears. Merida lifted a hand and Tanavast took it. The office dissolved into inky darkness, revealing an open forest and a large medieval style castle off to the side.

_Fergus was a large man. He stood seven and a half feet tall, easily towering over anyone in the kingdom. He smiled, looking as a red lump of hair ran out of the forest. His daughter was still no taller than his thigh and he had to stoop down more than double to scoop her up. She giggled and screamed in delight, red hair blowing out like a fan._

"_Ah Merida," Fergus said in his thick accent. He set his daughter on his shoulders and they faced Castle DunBroch in the setting sun. The gold and scarlet rays rebounded of the blue tinted stone in the later autumn twilight. "When you will grow, what wonders you will bring."_

_He smiled as Merida threw her hands into the hair and golden leaves, like the sunset, flew out of her hands. Magic. He had it to. So did his wife, but they had to run from it. _

"_Maybe you will bring our line around again." He sighed, wishing that it would have been him, but alas, the world worked in ways that neither Fergus nor his wife could stop. He just hoped his wife could see that._

_Fergus pulled Merida off his shoulders and hugged close to his broad chest. The little tike had run out of energy and was slowly winding down for the night. Fergus smiled, mustache stretching. He began humming her lullaby. It was not as soft as the one Elinor, but it was a good song. The words popped into his head as he carried his little girl back to the castle. _

When cold winds are calling and the skies are clear and bright

Misty mountains sang and beckon me out into the light

I will ride I will fly

Chase the winds and touch the sky

I will fly chase the wind and touch the sky

_Merida had fallen asleep smiling, the sun warming her back._

She lifted her eyelids to see Tanavast smiling just like she had been on that day. The old man opened his arms and Merida hugged him without hesitation. This man, though she had known him for a short while, was like her father reborn. Not in size but in kindness and warmth. Tanavast had the same feeling to him.

"Oh dear child," he said, "know that in every age, family is king." He leaned back looking into her eyes. "And even the _bravest _journeys are never taken alone." She nodded wiping her eyes. He stood and stretched back popping.

"Oh the day when I had youth," he groaned, slumping back onto the desk. "Is a day I surly missed having." He looked so ridiculous that Merida laughed.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

* * *

><p><em>The labor was the first good feeling he had had that day. He finished had stepped back then knelt next to her.<em>

* * *

><p>"One more Quidditch match and then off to Hiccup," Jack said, slamming a book shut. He stood up and danced around their little table. Everyone there, Punzi Merida, Elsa, Percy, and Annabeth, laughed. Jack actually started a bit, glancing at Merida. She usually didn't laugh at his weird little dances. And did she seem happier all of a sudden?<p>

"How did you finish so fast?" Percy asked, his laughter replaced by a grimace as he pulled Prof North's essay on lubricating potions closer. The essay had been a bit of a joke, partially because of Jack. It was a spell he invented to make some one have the constant need to visit the bathroom, and yet have no result. It was a complete accident, and the person in question, a random third year that was unfortunately passing when Jack tested it, went first to Madame Sanderson then was sent to Prof North so that he could brew up a potion for the issue. The Professor figured out it was jack, gave him extra credit on their current project and then assigned the essay to the class.

"I expect best from Jack," Prof North said in his Russian accent. He winked as then began to talk about the ingredients. Turns out, the problem was much harder to write about than Jack originally thought. So with the extra credit and then this bad essay grade, Jack's overall score had not changed.

_Clever Professor._

Of course it was easier for the other students to do it. It was only later that Prof North had asked Prof Flitwick to charm Jack with a Confundus Charm over the essay. It worked perfectly.

"Brilliance," Jack said in answer to Percy's question. "I has it." Everyone laughed again.

"You could give some to me," Punzi said, turning a page in _The World of Darkness_, written by Eth and Elain during their travels. It was a good book, not as creepy as everyone would have thought given the title. And it had proved to be more helpful than previous DADA books.

"I'll see what I can do." Jack mummed in a strange voice. Punzi suddenly didn't look to enthusiastic about Jack helping her with homework. Elsa giggled and Percy laughed as Punzi slid her work away from Jack, who was acting like a drunken person.

"I cann dooos that," he said, slurring his words. Elsa had seen a few drunken people at some parties/balls that her parents had attended. How Jack impersonated them so perfectly was a question she didn't want to ask.

"Ravenclaw vs., Gryffindor and Slytherin vs. Huffelpuff right?" Annabeth asked finishing her last assignment with a flourish.

"Uh huh," Merida said, not finishing but making the same flourishing movement as if she was mocking Annabeth. She stuck out her tongue as Elsa checked her new watch.

"Oh, DADA is soon." She said, gathering up her books. It was the last day before Christmas break. The two Quidditch matches were back to back after classes. The group of friends had decided to get together and finish the homework before classes. They were excited. Eth was teaching today, Elain had told them yesterday.

Eth was not in the classroom. The desks were set to the side as usual, but instead of Eth in the teacher's desk, there was a different man. He had thin blonde hair, cut short, but swept to the side. He looked young, very young. He had the definition of an average dude. Light blue eyes looked out behind thin-rimmed glasses that sat lopsided on his strait nose. He wore long kaki pants and a red polo shirt not tucked in. he looked like a muggle… that was strange.

He looked up as the students filed into the classroom.

"Good morning class," he said, standing and walking out from behind his desk. "I'm Samuel Hedge, so just call me Prof Hedge, Hedge or Sam. Take your pick, I don't really mind." His voice was deep. Not Eth deep but close. His eyes took a look everyone's faces, and by the feeling Jack had, they looked confused. Prof Hedge cracked a smile.

"My guess is that you were expecting grumpy old Ash, am I right? I am sorry to disappoint but he and his wife left one personal business and will be back after the holidays. I will be subbing." The students slowly filed in, excitement dying.

To Jack, this guy looked like a bookworm. He was thin and very tall, as tall as Eth, but he didn't look like an athlete or anything. He had a watch on one write and a string tied with two knots on the other. He sighed, fiddling with the string.

"I will teach you a new spell. Oh and by the way, I'm not some muggle who had taken a wrong turn. I was just never fond of wearing incredible hot robes all day long." No one cracked a smile. Prof Hedge sighed again. "Ah well. It was only a hope." He pulled out his wand, which was tucked into the pocket of his pants, and waved it. The door closed softly.

"Come closer so you can hear me. And I do mean everyone." The class shuffled closer, but still kept their distance.

"Ok the spell you will learn today is simple enough." The teacher waved his wand and a desk scooted forward. "Watch closely."

"_Diffindo!"_ The desk split in two as smoothly as a hot knife though butter. The desk fell to the floor, no longer stabilized. Prof Hedge waved his wand and the desk knit back together.

"Simple as that," he said, turning to the class. "Now repeat after me with wands away please."

"_Diffindo_!"

The class responded in course.

"Good," he said. "Now split, bad pun, har har har, into groups of four and take a desk and cut it to pieces with the spell. I will move around and repair the desks and correct mistakes."

The class separated. Jack joined with the three girls and Annabeth and Percy went somewhere else. They ended up near the back periodically cutting the wood down to size.

* * *

><p>"What do you think Eth and Elain are doing," Elsa asked, slicing up the desk.<p>

"No clue," Punzi said, also hacking at the wood with magic. Jack had to keep a strait face at the nonchalance as they diced the desk.

"What do you think of the sub?" Jack asked as Prof Hedge repaired the desk as he walked by.

"He's ok, but not as good as Eth." Merida said, leaning against the wall, wand held loftily in her hand.

"Who can match the grump?" Jack asked.

"Elain," Elsa responded instantly.

"Point."

"Remember how Elain said that she would take us to visit Hiccup during the break?" Merida asked. She cut the timber with a flick and a word.

"Yeah, do you think she'll be back to take us?" Punzi asked, jumping out of the way so as not to get her toes crushed by the falling desk.

"She promised," Elsa said. "I she doesn't come though, then we'll asked someone else to show us." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Uh Prof Hedge?" Elsa asked. She had separated from her friends to ask a question. He turned to her pushing lopsided glasses up his nose.

"Yes Miss Solberg?" Elsa frowned inwardly wondering how this man knew her name. He never called roll. She shook herself.

"Are you related to _James _AndersonHedge?" The teacher smiled.

"Yes I am. He's my dad."

* * *

><p>The class went by fast and soon, they walked out of the door. Elsa was walking up the stairs when her legs snapped together. She yelped unable to take the next step up and fell forward. Punzi and Merida stooped to catch her. Elsa's bag suddenly spit, spilling papers, books and ink jars all over the pace. One burst open, spraying Jack in the face with dark thick liquid.<p>

Merida shot a look of hatred over her shoulder to see the gothic girl Mavis along with a few friends. Usually, Hans would be in that group, but he was off to the side, watching, not laughing like his friends were, but not helping either.

"And the muddblood group falls," Mavis said laughing. "Kind of like a certain skinny nerd and his pet lizard." Merida's vision went red. She stood up and lunged at Mavis. Merida had been on a higher level than Mavis and her dad had taught her in multiple sports. She made the distance easily and landed on top, punching the gothic girl in the face.

* * *

><p>Jack was blinded with the ink in his eyes. It burned and he gasped, tripping over someone's legs. He rolled down the stone steps painfully, gaining some new bruises. He came to rest at the bottom and cleared away some ink in time to see the bottom of a shoe coming for his face. He blacked out.<p>

* * *

><p>Punzi stood up still gathering books and papers. She had felt jack trip over her and saw Merida's foot hit him in the face as she struggled against Mavis. Elsa was helping as best she could to get her stuff but the fact that her legs were glued together with magic was making it difficult.<p>

Punzi cast a look down at the base of the stairs. A few of Mavis's friends were pulling Merida off of her and Mavis stood, angry. Punzi would allow anything more to happen to her friends so she whipped out her wand and cast the first spell on her mind.

_"__Rictusempra__!"_

The red light collided with the people holding Merida as they fell back, laughing uncontrollably.

A loud whistle broke the commotion. It was so loud and piercing that Elsa, Merida, Mavis, Punzi, and all the students watching covered their ears. Once it stopped they looked to the very top of the stairs. Prof Hedge was standing next to Link, who had his hand to his mouth. He was the one who whistled. Hedge looked sideways at Link, taking his hand away from the ear closest to Link, one eye half closed in discomfort.

"Next time I go to New York," the teacher said, "you are coming with me and getting me a cab." He shook his head to clear it and looked own at the fight scene. He studied it for a bit, everyone silent then looked at one of the bystanders.

"You," he said, pointing at someone. "Percy Jackson, tell me what happened and don't lie."

"Mavis and her friends cast the Diffindo and Leg Locking Curse on Elsa." Percy said quickly. "Her bag split and ink got in Jack's eyes. Merida jumped on Mavis and Jack fell down the stairs. Merida accidentally kicked him and Rapunzel cast the Tickling Charm on Jimmy and Lloyd. Then Link whistled and broke my ear drums." Annabeth elbowed his arm for the last part.

Prof Hedge nodded as more teachers, Prof Tooth and Flitwick, came upon the incident.

"I hear that the Prof Etharas and Elain give out detentions for such a thing. I will let you off easy for a couple reasons. No one was hurt too baldly, and it is close to the holidays. No punishment but the Headmaster will hear of this along with your original teachers and Heads of Houses. Next time it won't be so easy. Now along with you all; to your next class." He turned and walked up the steps but paused and repaired Elsa's bag and unlocking her legs.

"You ok?" Elsa asked as Jack blinked in confusion. The students had scattered, leaving Jack Merida Elsa and Punzi at the base of the stairs.

"Remind me not to play soccer with you," he said to Merida, who was standing over them. She chuckled. Elsa also laughed and Punzi handed her bag, with everything in it, back to her.

"Hey." They looked up to see Hans, alone with them. He tossed a towel at Jack. "You still have ink on your face." he said before walking away, shouldering his bag. He hesitated a few feet away.

"Sorry," he muttered before disappearing behind the corner.

"Did he cast a spell at you?" Jack asked, wiping his face and looking Elsa. She was staring after Hans, mouth slightly open. She shook her head.

* * *

><p>The game began and Merida shot off the ground and into the air, following Casey, a Ravenclaw Chaser. He was not nearly as good as anyone on the Slytherin team and she easily snagged the Quaffle. She passed back and forth between Kelsier and Albus. They scored again and again. They were not trying to win a fast game. No they needed points. By way of standards, Slytherin was in the lead.<p>

They had played Huffelpuff before and jack caught the Snitch, ending the game at 200-10 on favor of Slytherin. The Gryffindor team needed to beat Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff by at least a hundred points each. Then they would be tied with Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup. Link had been instructed to stay out of the game until they had the score. Unfortunately, Ravenclaw was good this year. The Seeker, Zelda was just as good as Link and he was forced to race her for the Snitch on multiple intense occasions. She kept distracting him and throwing him off his game.

"Blast it Link!" Albus bellowed as Zelda fooled him again. "Stop flirting with your girlfriend!"

"And the Captain of the Gryffindor team is now howling at his Seeker," Leo Valdez said into the megaphone. He sat next to Prof Hedge instead of Eth and Elain. "He needs to pull them together and not let," cheers erupted from the Ravenclaw stands, "them by like that." Albus cursed under his breath and called a time out.

"80-30 to Gryffindor," Valdez said as the two teams landed for the time out.

"What the hell is wrong with you dude," Raud said, slapping Link on the shoulder. "You've never had difficulty with your girl in previous games." Link shook his head, still keeping up his irritating half silence though Merida knew though experience that the guy could whistle.

"Anyway," Albus said, turning to Steven. "You feeling fine? This entire season you have been off." Steven scrunched his brow.

"I have been _on _this season Cap." He said and Merida had the sudden urge to strangle the idiot. "They just have good players."

"Everyone knows how _bad_ Casey Will and Alyss are." Kelsier butted in. "Now everyone knows how bad you are Aladdin." Steven grunted, half pleased at the use of his 'name' and half irritated at the truth of Kelsier's words.

"Never mind that now," Ralph said. "I'll just try to knock Zelda off her broom. But in a _soft _way." He added that last part because Link glared at him.

"Ok team, we can pull ahead." Albus finished as Prof Tooth blew her whistle signaling the end of the time out. "Let's get out there and finish this game!" No one cheered but they looked a bit better.

_Hopefully that worked, _Merida thought, climbing onto her broom.

They won. 180-50. Raud had knocked Zelda dizzy and Link caught the Snitch with incredible skill.

"And so the rankings," Valdez said. Some ruffling papers sounded. "Ah ok… the cow says moo." Merida frowned, detaching herself from the team hug to look at the stands where Leo sat.

"I didn't mean to say that," Leo said, but his voice came out like Darth Vader's. Laughter erupted from the stands and Merida cracked a smile. "Dang it! Who messed with the system? The pig says oink. BLAST IT! Slytherin in the lead with Gryffindor in second and the dog says bark. Ravenclaw in third and Huffelpuff tailing as last. The force is strong in this one. GAH!"

Merida could barely hear him for the laughter of the crowd. Jack Elsa and Punzi met her on the field.

"You did that?" Merida asked jack, pointing up at a fuming Valdez. Jack grinned mischievously.

"Revenge for messing with my pudding Valdez. HA HA!" They laughed and walked back to the castle together.

Elain was waiting for them. She looked a bit haggard like, she was in stress and lost a few nights of sleep. Her hair was down and not brushed. She wore muggle clothes of jeans and a tee shirt with forests on it.

"You wrote your relatives?" She asked as they drew close. The question caught Jack off guard.

"Uh…"

"My guess is no," She said, sighing. "Tomorrow, write them and we will go on Christmas day." She turned and walked passed Hagrid's hut, down a long path to the gates. She vanished with a twirl.

"Ok…" Merida said. They all felt awkward.

"Oops," Jack said.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

* * *

><p><em>She looked as if she were sleeping with her eyes closed. One last kiss…she was cold to the touch; her warmth gone.<em>

* * *

><p>Hiccup had his own ward in the hospital. Shallan had said it was because of Toothless. They had treated the dragon with Hiccup and let them stay together. That made Hiccup that much happier. He needed that happiness. Pain form his leg occasionally attacked him in the night. It was his body rejecting the prosthetic leg. The episodes were terrible when Hiccup fell out of his bed writhing on the ground. Toothless would pull him to the fire and curl around his master and friend restringing the thrashings until they stopped. Hiccup would wake with his dragon, feeling better but aching.<p>

One day the door opened to reveal, not Shallan but Etharas and another man with spike black hair and dark brown eyes. He was tall and thin. Hiccup recognized him. It was the man who had pulled him out of the terrible orphanage and taken him first to Diagon Ally and the to Platform 9 ¾.

"You!" Hiccup said, sitting up and pointing at the man. He smiled.

"Me. Hello Hiccup, I am Henry Quinn." He smiled showing white teeth, a contrast to his whole figure. Toothless bounded forward and began sniffing at Henry. "Yes I remember you," he said, kneeling and scratching Toothless. "I bought you for this boy."

Eth didn't look happy. In fact he looked in pain. His muscles were taught; just like the night Hiccup had followed him and Elain. He remembered what Eth had said.

'_We both know it will come at Christmas. The worst time of the year.'_

Eth wore muggle clothes. Blue jeans and a purple tee shirt wit ha grey jacket. He sort of looked like a typical guy on the street, if you took away the scar and replaced his silver hair with brown or black. A bag was slung over his shoulder and he dropped it at Hiccup's feet.

"Homework," he said simply, reaching in, his arm going in up to his elbow, and pulling out a book that should not a fit. "I expanded it so you could get all your books and such. Every assignment up to the end of the term is in this book." He set it on the bedside table. "Your friends will visit on Christmas. Consider it a gift." He walked out.

"Pardon Etharas," Henry said, standing and walking over. "He is in for a rough holiday." It clicked in Hiccup's mind.

_He is here for that scar. Magical injuries no kidding._

"Let's see that leg," Henry said, pulling up a chair and sitting next to the bed. Hiccup lifted it and Henry held in in the air with his wand. It felt as if Hiccup was setting his leg on something invisible.

"What do you think of the leg?" Henry asked, checking the metal piece.

"Uh… I'd rather have a real foot, sir." Henry chuckled.

"Call me Henry please. I am no official. I believe it was Madame Sanderson who made the magical call?" He glanced at Hiccup.

"Yeah she did. You know her?"

"Yes I do. She and I are good friends. Do you want me to change this? Possible a different style?" Hiccup thought about it. He had been on walks around the hospital to get used to his knew leg. He had gotten it down pretty well, but he did like it.

"No keep it like this. I'm already used to it." Henry nodded then slowly let the leg fall back onto the bed.

"Ok then." He stood and began to walk away but Hiccup called again. He turned back. "Yes?"

Before his courage disserted him Hiccup asked: "How did Eth get his scar?" Henry blinked then glanced at the door.

"Ok. I was there during the incident." He walked back over and sat in the chair again. "It was in a duel. A man by the name of Drago challenged him. Etharas accepted the challenge and it was agreed that it was to the death. The fight was incredible. Drago never had the upper hand. Every spell was knocked aside every attempt to win by the crazy dragon killer was stopped.

"Drago must have figured he had bitten off more than he could chew so he used a crude tactic. Elain was watching nearby and Drago sent a lightning bolt at her. Not expecting this, Elain would have died. Etharas stepped in between the bolt, unable to make a counter spell without hurting his wife.

"It struck his face. Later he said the pain was nearly overwhelming. I would have believed him as when it stuck he fell to the ground writhing. Drago attack, but Etharas retuned the attack. His spell was crud and blunt but it worked. It sheared off Drago's left arm from the shoulder. Etharas would have killed him but the coward Apparated away."

"After that day, after Etharas defeated the dragon killer, no one challenged him. Randomly, flashes of pain would attack his face. He has a few potions to help but every winter, he is forced to come here, for my treatment." Henry stood up, leaving a pale Hiccup on the bed.

"Don't tell any one, not even your friends about this Hiccup. This was not my story to tell, but I figured you share something with the old grump." He walked towards the door and left.

Hiccup was now absolutely positive. The man that had killed his father now had a name: Drago.

* * *

><p>Pitch pushed open the door and was face to face with Etharas. Pitch sighed, walking past him and down the hall.<p>

"You were right," he growled, face flinching in pain. "That was not your story to share." Pitch walked into an empty room and Etharas followed. His whole frame shook with the effort of not lashing out and breaking something. The curse of the scar not only set Etharas into great pain, but also set him into a great violent state. His attacks came swiftly, and powerfully and only Elain could hold him back. Pitch hoped she would come back soon. He had gone to check on the kids and get them ready.

"I hate seeing you like this," Pitch said looking into the hate filled eyes. "I _hate _doing this to you." Pitch stepped out of the room, closed the door locked it, enforced it, and made it so no one would hear what was going on inside. Pitch looked though the window on the door and felt a spike of fear enter him.

* * *

><p><em>PAIN! SO MUCH PAIN!<em>  
>"GGGRRRAAAHHH!" Eth roared, lifting a table and throwing against the wall as if it weighed no more than a pebble. He smashed another table beneath his fist. Splinters of wood entered his hands but he paid them no mind. Not even the blood they emitted<p>

_UNWEELDING AGONY!_  
>The couch went next. It was lifted then smashed to the ground, breaking apart beneath his strength. His breath came in ragged streams. Sweat pour down his back and face. He fell to his knees; slamming his fist to the ground the solid concrete broke, chipped away like glass. He felt nothing in his hand only in his head. He clawed at his face, not leaving scratches, but still he must have looked insane. He let looses another roar like an animal pushed to its limit. He was not much more than that.<p>

_NEVER ENDING TORMENT!_

It felt as if he was standing on the edge of a volcano. It erupted, spewing ash heat and rocks. They dug at his skin and he howled but that only let the ash clog his mouth stopping his breath. The magma exploded out, forcing him to fly with it. It burned him. The lava seared away his flesh and left him raw, letting the heat reach his bones.

* * *

><p>Pitch turned away from the window to the door. He waved his wand and it was obscured. No one should see such a good man in this kind of state. Not even Pitch. He then noticed Elain running down the hall, face grave.<p>

"Has it started?" She asked. Pitch nodded. If Elain could get to Eth before his episodes, then he could be contained to only breaking a single thing. But if she arrived after it had started…

"Open the door," Elain said.

"No. He _will _kill you." Elain looked at him flatly.

"He's tried. I haven't always been there. Don't worry about me. Worry about him. Now let me through."

Pitch weighed it in his mind: the wrath of Etharas or the wrath of Elain? "Don't kill him," Pitch said opening the door and Elain slipped in.

Elain felt the tears in her eyes. Her husband, the only man she loved, was on his knees, the concrete in front of him was cracked and his knuckled were bloody. The couch and two tables in the room lay on the ground in shambles. HE was brought down by a cowardly act.

"I'm sorry," she whispered walking forward. Eth launched himself at her, not recognizing his wife. In this state he only wanted to destroy things. He was mad; like Drago.

Elain ducked under his right arm and hooked hers around his throat. She kicked at his knees and he fell back. She wrapped her legs around his middle and held him there. He thrashed on the ground, jerking uncontrollably, but Elain held on. If Eth really had his senses, she would have had a tougher time getting him down, but in his rages, he had none of his skill, just his strength. And that made it very difficult to take him. He howled and screamed. He thrashed, clawing at her hands. He rolled over, trying to flatten her but she always used his momentum to her advantage to stop her from getting crushed.

And all the while Elain whispered in his ear: "It's ok. You're fine. I'm here. I'm here."

Soon he clamed down, the fire in his mind subsiding, giving way to a broken shell. She would have new bruises on her back. Elain let go of his neck and pulled him into a hug. Eth responded by weakly placing his arms around her.

"I…I… sor…ry…" his ragged voice spoke in her ear.

"I love you," Elain whispered back. She kissed him as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Pitch watched as Elain easily subdued the raging man. As they fell to the ground and Eth calmed down, Pitch felt a pang on longing inside of him. He wanted what they had.<p>

"You will get it some day Clift," Etharas had said years ago. "Just stop changing your name, keep it at Henry. The ladies will fall for you."

It had never happened. Pitch had hoped that Suzan… but no. She had chosen Hogwarts, and he had chosen St Mongo's.

_You never could leave that school. You never stopped caring for students. _

Pitch just hoped that this life would be more than a terrible job, infiltrating Odium and healing sick people. Eth had promised more, much more.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The houses are as follows: Slytherin for ambition, Gryffindor for bravery and courage, Ravenclaw for brains and quick thinking, and Huffelpuff for what is left over or the average wizards.<strong>**

**Think about the main character's natures. Jack is a trickster and **_**very **_**ambitious so obviously Slytherin. Hiccup is a genius in his stories for his saddle building so Ravenclaw. Merida's movie is called freakin' BRAVE! Gee I wonder what house she would be in?**

**A lot of people thought Rapunzel should be a Ravenclaw. Think about this. In the movie, Rapunzel has, if not, your average intelligence but she is brave beyond belief to break out of her own word of familiar comfort to find something new. She is anything **_**but **_**average.**

**Elsa was some discussion. In the movie, she is seen as running away from her fears and life so she can't be said as overly brave. She is not average either. I found her to be quick thinking and have the opportunity to learn and read a lot in her time of Isolation. So Ravenclaw for her.**

**See what I mean? None of the main characters are 'average' wizards. They are noticeable and have stories about them because they are different. So I put them in **_**extra ordinary **_**houses. Don't get me wrong, any house is awesome, but theses kids deserve more than to be called an 'average' wizard.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

* * *

><p><em>He began to set the dirt back in the hole. His last shred of happiness disappeared under the frozen ground.<em>

* * *

><p>The castle was silent. Most students had gone home for the holidays. Jack had actually planed to do the same. That changed however when a tree fell on his friend's leg. He had written his mom and the replay came the next day.<p>

_Dear Jack,_

_ I hope Hiccup gets better soon. I'm so happy you are so dedicated. Emma was looking forward to seeing you again but she'll survive. Good luck with all your classes. Please write me more! I want to to hear from my son and how he is doing at Hogwarts._

_ Love Mom._

Jack rubbed the paper thoughtfully as he ate breakfast. He wasn't used to writing letters. He had written his first one a year ago in a muggle school. He now figured why it would be good for him to write one every now and then to send to his mother. He would need to do that.

* * *

><p>Elsa also got a letter from her parents, but like the other's, didn't read it out loud. She read it in her dorm with Olaf in her arms.<p>

_Dear Little Doodle Girl,_

_ Your mother bet me ten bucks that you would be smarter than me when you got home. I bet her ten bucks you would be smarter than her. So that kind of made the bet void but oh well. :) Anyway I don't mind you not coming home for Christmas. If he means that much to you then I will be happy. Send him my thanks for befriending you. Send my thanks to all your friends. _

_ This is your mother writing. Your father won't let me erase the bet part but I can tell you that I made no such bet! I do miss you but at the moment, you care for Hiccup. I agree with your father. I love you._

_ It's your pops again. Remember what I said Elsa. Seek happiness in what ever you do. I know you'll make me proud. Prove me right. I will always love my little snowflake._

_ Ryan and Hilary Solberg_

That letter left Elsa in tears, homesick beyond belief. She hugged Olaf close, his 'hair' tickling the bottom of her chin as tears slid down her cheeks. Little Doodle Girl was a nickname her mother had given her because before she came to Hogwarts, she always doodled on her papers in class. And yet she got most the answers right anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rapunzel,<em>

_ I wish you would write us more. I want to hear and so does your father, of how you are doing. We would prefer if you would come home, but if you really want to go see Hiccup, then you can. Just remember that we love you. We won't forget our daughter._

_ Harold and Esmeralda Clementine _

Punzi felt incredibly guilty. She hadn't written her parents all year. She guessed none of them had.

_I'm an idiot, _she thought. _I will write them more however. I wont forget them!_

* * *

><p>"What do you want to do?" Merida asked, sitting in the armchair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Punzi looked up form a piece of paper. She had been writing almost daily after she got the ok from her parents. Merida never thought what it would be like, asking her mom to stay away from home for a boy. Heck her mom never wanted Merida to come here in the first place! That was why…<p>

_Blast, _Merida thought, trying to fight off the emotions again. _Not during the holidays._

"You ok?" Punzi asked, peering at her over the letter. Merida nodded, shivering a bit despite the warm fire.

"Fine just fine," she muttered, looking out the window. She perked up.

"What?" Punzi asked, setting the letter aside, following Merida's gaze out the window.

"I wonder if _Frost _and Elsa would care for some snow fun," Merida said lightly. Punzi smiled, setting aside her things and running back into the dorm. Merida stayed in her calm posture a few more seconds before dashing after her.

"I was wondering when you'd ask," Jack said laughing as he ran to the Entrance Hall with Elsa.

"Is Frost part of your character or just your name?" Elsa taunted sprinting ahead of him. A sudden idea came to Jack.

"Run ahead and start! I'll catch up!" Elsa nodded and ran on. Jack veered off to the side after exiting the castle. Snow fell heavily here and it already blanketed the ground; purely white and almost blinding. Hagrid's hut looked like an iced cake with the snow about it.

Jack's target was the Quidditch field, or the broom shed next to it. He smiled as he ran though the door.

* * *

><p>Punzi laughed as the snowball she threw arced perfectly though the air and coated Merida's hair in glittering bits of frost. The red hair blurred as Merida dove turning in mid air and threw one back at Punzi. It would have been a cool move if the snowball had hit her, but it was way off target. Merida landed with a large puff of snow and disappeared.<p>

One ball came out of nowhere and smacked her shoulder. Elsa dashed around, scooping up more snow as she ran. Punzi giggled, stooping down to also arm herself.

Everything dissolved into chaos; the good kind. The three girls laughed and ran around, throwing with good accuracy. Merida seemed to be the best shot while Elsa was able to get the most snowballs in the air. Punzi was the fastest, dodging around the place and very hard to hit in the white atmosphere.

As Punzi took aim at Elsa, blur came around and picked her up off the ground. Three broomsticks cascaded down and landed next to Merida and Punzi.

"Elsa!" Merida shouted, taking aim. The she stopped. The blur was laughing. It zipped around in a tight U-turn and sped by the two girls again.

Time slowed down and Punzi saw who it was. It was Jack Frost on a broomstick, holding Elsa. He was sitting with Elsa behind him but he was grinning like a moron.

"WHOOO-HOOO!" He shouted, the air from his speed pulling up the snow around him. He shot into the air and _jumped _off the broom with Elsa. She screamed clutching to him. Punzi put her hands to her mouth in shock. Then the strangest thing happened.

The pile of snow that the two would have landed on _rose _up and swallowed them then exploded out ward with a burst of sharp wind. Seconds after landing, Jack popped out of the pile and whooped, pumping his fist in the air. Punzi giggled and Merida rolled her eyes. The moment was complete as Jack stepped out of the pile to make room for Elsa to get out and his broom fell and smacked him on the head.

"Now _that! That _was fun!" Jack shouted, rubbing his head and still looking insane with happiness. Elsa was a bit spooked but was also giggling. Jack scooped up his broom and mounted.

"Let's take this to the sky!" He bellowed before kicking off and zipping into the air.

"Oh this is awesome!" Merida shouted, lifting her own broom and launching off after Jack. Punzi locked eyes with Elsa. They both smiled and picked up their own brooms, following Jack and Merida.

* * *

><p>Jack was <em>good <em>in the air. He zipped around as if he was being held not by his broom but by the wind. He used his wand to pull snow off the ground and launch massive volleys at the girls. When he few close to the ground, his passing puled up snow that blew around him, creating a cloud of white. The snowflakes dusted his brown hair and black robes giving him a surreal appearance. He felt like a balloon was expanding in his chest, lifting him high and higher.

He danced with the girls and the wind and they laughed. Elsa was the best besides him. Usually, she would not be so good at flying, but now she was at easily, sometimes gently floating around levitating the snow into the air. Other tines she shot with deadly speeds, hair undone and blowing out behind her head. Punzi's hair seemed to shin with an incredible brilliance. It spread out behind her head like a golden thread, glittering in the sunlight. She looked radiant.

Merida was a different story. Her hair stood out like no other with the thick red on white. She was good on the broom and would shoot to the ground to gather up snow for ammunition. Nearly every one of her missiles would land on target. She was very talented.

Jack saw the sign. He smiled and nodded, knowing she would see. He floated to the ground but didn't land. He held on to his broom and slowly, not of his own accord, began to spin.

"What are you doing?" Merida called, holding herself back from throwing a snowball at him.

"Just wait!" He called back. His spinning sped up gradually. He began to rise into the air, pulling up snow with his spinning. The snow rose with him, creating a tower of sparkling flakes. His speed increased as he rose higher and higher.

Merida landed next to Elsa and Punzi as they stood in awe of the spectacle. Jack was now spinning so fast, it looked as if he was a blur and Merida wondered how he didn't throw up.

At thirty feet in the air, Jack was on top of a vortex of snow. Suddenly it stopped spinning. Jack was balanced on his broom. He slowly stood on length of wood. Something took hold of his robes and lifted him and the broom twisted. When the movement was done, the broomstick was vertical and jack was upside down, hand on the wooden end of broomstick, with the twigs down. He broke out into a smile and laughed atop his tower of snow.

A bolt of lightning shot from the direction of the castle and struck to tower of snow. The lightning sparked though the snow giving an ethereal beauty, until it blew up. Jack was like a cork from a bottle. He was thrown strait into the air so high he became a speck. Merida mounted her broom and launched off after him.

* * *

><p>"OH COME ON ELAIN!" He shouted as he fell. That moment as he balanced onto of the world… oh man he would <em>love <em>to do it again. But for the moment he had to survive. He did but he took Merida with him. She caught him and they awkward catch sent them both to the ground like rocks. The powdered snow softened the fall, but Merida's elbow still gave Jack a black eye.

Elain appeared out of nowhere next to Elsa. She jumped when she suddenly felt another body next to hers. Elsa jumped back and tripped, falling into the snow. Elain let her wonderful laugh loose on the land. Punzi smiled by effect. As Elsa accepted the hand Elain offered her, she saw the same thing as before; Elain looked worn down. She even had a bruise under her eye, just above her lip.

"You ok Elain?" Elsa asked. Elain nodded smiling.

"Just fine." She looked over to the heap that was Jack and Merida. "You two lover birds get up and over here!" Merida's snow tangle mane of hair broke the snow top and her face had a glare on it. It was also red but whether from the cold of embarrassment, Elsa couldn't tell. Jack's face was also red as he popped out behind the red head and pushed off her shoulder to climb out. Merida punched him on the arm and that sent him out. Even from this distance, Elsa could hear her grumbling and cursing.

"We will be leaving for St Mungo's tomorrow." She looked around at the red faces and snow-dusted hair. "Did I miss something?" Jack walked over and Merida followed seconds later.

"Why'd you end it?" Jack asked, pouting. Elsa had to stop a giggle at his booboo lip. Elain however laughed.

"I wanted to see which one of the girls would be your first date." Merida's face went even redder. Jack blushed as well though it was much more apparent. For some reason, despite the cold and snow, his face had hardly been red. That changed.

"I would never…" Merida sputtered. Elain grinned as both she and Jack were at a loss for words.

"You'd be surprised at who you end with on your first date Merida. Take a look at Eth and I. He was my first date. And you know how that went out." She began to walk back to the castle and the kids had to scramble to catch up.

Elsa ended up next to jack and whispered to him. "How did you do that spinning thing?" Jack chuckled.

"Elain did the whole thing. She met me at the broom shed and told me what to do once she gave me the sign."

"Figured as much," Elsa muttered. Jack looked sideways at her. His hair was so dusted with snow that it almost looked white.

"Still sore about me taking you into the air like that?" She elbowed him, but not like Merida had.

"Yes. You scared me."  
>"Well I formally apologize Miss Mountain." Elsa frowned. "Your last name is Solberg right? Sun Mountain? Miss Mountain." He grinned sheepishly. Elsa also grinned.<p>

"You need you work on that," she said pushing him. He came back wit ha mischievous smile.

"I defiantly will."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

* * *

><p><em>A sob racked his shoulders, but he held it back. She would have berated him for it.<em>

* * *

><p>The next day, Jack found everyone gathered in the Entrance hall. He figured he would need some muggle clothes, but he didn't pack any. The others must have been thinking the same thing because they looked awkward standing around Elain. She was dress like a muggle. She wore long kaki pants and a heavy green sweatshirt.<p>

"Ah and there is Jack," she said. She examined him and sighed. "Well looks like we are going shopping."

"You have got to be kidding me," Merida said at the same time Elsa and Punzi squealed in delight. Jack rolled his eyes, half laughing.

"That was expected," Elain muttered before walking out of the hall and into the snow covered grounds. Jack and the others followed her. They waded though the thick snow, Elain melting them a path. Soon they passed the gate and wall that looked like like a taller mound of snow.

"Bah," Merida muttered, nose cherry red with. "Never did like the cold." Punzi looked about as frozen as Merida did but Jack _loved _the snow. He could never get tired of the purely white. Elsa seemed to have to same attitude and was it just Jack, or was Elsa not as heavily dressed as the others. Indeed, the hood of her robe was down and her hair was out of its braid falling a shot way down her back. It was almost blinding to look at with the light all around.

Elain led them down a road that was directed to a collection of buildings sitting in neat rows.

"Hogsmeade," Elsa said excitedly, "I've read about it."

"Ooooh! Are we shopping there?" Punzi asked, craning her neck to see more of the village.

"Unfortunately," Elain said, barely glancing at the village, "There is not a single muggle shop there. Once, this was the only Wizard village ever. But over time, others have popped up."

Elsa suddenly frowned. "Isn't Hogwarts and Hogsmeade in Great Britain? I heard that Platform 9 ¾ was in London. We," she gestured to everyone but Elain, "met in Salt Lake City. We still ended up in Hogwarts… in Great Britain. How does that work out?" Elain smiled.

"Now that is a question I have been hoping to answer. Back in Harry Potter's school time, most wizard's and witches were in Great Britain, Russia, France, and Germany. In the 1900's, about a decade after the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort, more and more magically gifted kids started showing up all over the world, on every continent.

"So, the Ministry of Magic went bigger. They selected brilliant wizards to create spells that would allow students from everywhere join Hogwarts, the Beauxbatons Academy, the Durmstrang Institute, or Hessen Hall. Those four main schools were kept as the de facto teaching places. Soon, the Ministry's hired research team devised a way for the Hogwarts Express, the Beauxbaton Cabin, the Durmstrang Vessel and the Hessen Plane to pick up all students going to said schools. Kind of like multiple magical portals all around the place.

"It doesn't really matter where you are to be picked for a school, but it can be your choice."

"You mean I could have ended up in a Russian school?" Punzi asked nervously. Merida laughed, but Elain thought about it.

"Yeah that is true, though was unlikely. See most students that go to Hogwarts are the USA and the British with some from South America. The Durmstrang Institute takes kids mostly from Asia and Australia. The Beauxbatons and Hessens divide Africa and Europe so those are the most various schools of race.

"Yes Punzi you could have ended up in the Hessen Hall if your parents wanted that to happen but they didn't so you got sent to Hogwarts. Be glad you did. You made some awesome friends here." She grinned. "Oh and you met Jack so..."

"Hey!" Jack complained as everyone else laughed. Elsa was fascinated by the fact that there were more schools to learn magic.

"I know that look Elsa," Elain said, stopping on the corner of the main street in Hogsmeade. "You wouldn't want to go to Durmstrang or Hessen. Beauxbaton maybe but Hogwarts is the best. We have won the Triwizard Tournament for 26 years in a row now."

Merida perked up at this information, but before she could utter a word, Elain grabbed her by the shoulder and hauled her out of the street. A loud buss horn blew though the air and a double decker purple bus sped down the corner and stopped, right where Merida was standing just a second before. A short man in a purple uniform hopped out and red aloud.

"Welcome to the Night Bus, transportation for all witches and wizards at all times. I am your Conductor, Frank Shunpike" He looked down and Elsa's first thought was pimply. The covered his face and the back of his hands like no other. Straw colored hair hung loosely around his face. Miss Ash and four students to main entrance of St Mongo's." he raised an eyebrow and a few pimples disappeared in his forehead wrinkles. "Am I right?"

"Yes, yes, thank you Frank," Elain said, tossing him a sack that jingled with coins. He caught it and stepped aside. Elain motioned for the kids to get on and they did, one by one.

Punzi gazed around the bus and thought one word: glittery. A massive crystal chandelier hung right in the middle. Dozen's of more crystals sat everywhere, stuck to the wall, and seat posts. It was similar to the Hogwarts Express in the fact that the seats faced each other in sets of two. The leather purple leather seats looked comfortable enough so Punzi sat down.

"Good seat but wrong area," Elain said, pointing to the spiral metal staircase that led to the second floor. "We have a longer wait than most."

"Take 'er away Stan!" Frank bellowed, grabbing onto a handled by the door.

"Crud," Elain muttered.

_BANG!_

The bus lurched forward with incredible speed. Punzi flipped over her seat with the force of the burst. She crashed into jack and they both went to the back of the bus. He softened her landing with a rather unfortunate crunch.

"Jack!" Punzi said, squirming to get off of him, the whiplash of the bus slowly diminishing. Jack grunted, slowly stirring.

"That hurt," he muttered. Punzi froze. The two of them were nose to nose and Jack didn't seem to notice but Punzi went bright red and scrambled away. Elsa and Merida managed to grab something before the bus launched. They stills stood next to Elain.

"All right," Frank said, moving with ease though the bus. He must have had lots of practice. "You will reach your destination in six hours by our watches. Elain eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh crud," she said, pulling out a phone out of her pocket and checking it. It was a strange sight, to see a witch with a phone. Elain tapped a few buttons before retuning it to her pocket.

"When's the next stop," she asked, calm but with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Two secon-" Frank began.

_SCREECH!_

The driver slammed on the brakes and Punzi was again thrown though the air, this time head first to the window. Elain caught her as Punzi flew by. Elain staggered to stop the flying girl but set her down before the collision got cataclysmic. The doors popped open and Frank hopped out. Punzi heard his announcement as usual and Elain grumbled under her breath.

"Get up stairs and wait until Frank announces the arrival at St Mungo's. It's a long ride." She walked out the door and Punzi followed her a bit. Elain gave some more coins, silver sickles, to Frank. She mummed some words and Frank nodded smiling.

"Hey Elain," Punzi called. The long hair woman turned around and the lines seemed deeper on her face.

"Yes Rapunzel?" she asked.

"What are you doing?"

The lines deepened.

"Protecting." She disappeared in a twirl.

"That's all she said?" Merida asked lounging on the bed. The second floor of the Night Bus was for more long-term passengers. A dozen beds lined the walls, coated with purple sheets. Crystals were also the dominant light source up here, making everything sparkle.

"Yeah that's it," Punzi said, lying on her own bed. The quilt was _very _comfortable but the occasional sudden stops and starts of the bus prevented her from sleeping. Already, Jack had fallen off his bed twice and Elsa almost every single time. Punzi learned early on and only shifted slightly with the abrupt jerks.

"Where do you think Eth has been," Merida asked, sipping on the hot chocolate that Frank had given them. Jack had refused his when Elsa spilt hers on him.

"Do you think he's hurt?" Punzi asked, worried.

"Doubt it," Jack said, mindlessly dabbing at his chest where the hot beverage had burned him. It wasn't so bad, but Punzi occasionally saw him fiddling with his robes.

"I mean its Etharas freakin' Ash."

"Still," Punzi tried but her argument evaporated before it went on.

"I was wanting to ask this," Elsa said nervously, "but what is the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Only the _best _event ever to be crated." Merida said sitting up with excitement. "It is a competition to find the best student between the schools."

"Every three of four years," Jack said, ignoring the stain on his chest. "The schools meet and then a special cup called the Goblet of Fire chooses a champion in each school competing. Then, each champion goes through varying tasks of difficulty. There is a point system I don't really understand that determines what place each champion is in.

"Based on the name, three out of the four schools attuned the tourney. Three tasks are played though out the year. At the end of the Third Task, the champion with the most points wins eternal glory and what not along wit hone thousand galleons."

Elsa's eyes widened. "Wow, that sounds awesome."

"Yeah but it is really dangerous," Punzi said. "Some champions have died in the past. The most recent death was a Huffelpuff. I can't remember his name but that was a bad year for Hogwarts. Harry Potter was in the tourney and won. The down side is that that was the year Voldemort came back."

Elsa's face fell slightly.

"That was also the year the rules changed," Merida said. "Now, there are six champions, two from each school. The prize is the same along with the number of tasks but it is still dangerous. The next one is in two years and will be held at Hogwarts."

"Can't wait," Jack said, eyes slightly glazed from his own little world. Merida paused, and then kicked his bed. Jack flailed a bit, then the ridiculous bus driver slammed on the brakes. Jack, who had let go of his anchor, flew off his bed, neatly over Elsa, and crashed into the front wall.

After confirming Jack was ok, everyone, including Jack, burst into laughter.

**Ok I have some advice for the writers who read. That sounds a bit strange but ok. Look up Writing Excuses. Type it into Google and check it out. It is a podcast thing where three amazing authors come together and discuss topics about new writers and stuff. They discuss how to begin a book and the Hero/Protagonist/Antagonist and other things. I have found it helpful for the main story that I am attempting to write. That other story is an 'I'm serious' book that I want published and out there. Writing excuses has been very helpful and I suggest that if you want to write, check it out. Each podcast is about 15 minutes long.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

* * *

><p><em>He finished throwing the dirt and looked at the tombstone. His eyes were so full of tears, he could not see the inscription, but he knew what it said.<em>

* * *

><p>When the bus stopped, Elain was waiting for them. She looked the same as before but… a bruise under her left eye.<p>

"Whoa, Elain are you ok?" Jack asked, clutching his cloak around his chest to ward off the wind that blew though the town. He had missed the name of it.

Elain shrugged and gestured behind her. "Let's move." She began to walk away. Jack shared a look with the girls and walked on. The building was a skyscraper. It towered over many of the other structures besides it though there were a few more skyscrapers in the city.

Elain walked purposefully though the doors and on. Jack followed and they entered a massive lobby, like larger than Platform 9 ¾ big. Elain ignored the crowds of people flowing about them and made her way to an elevator to the side. She clicked the button and the doors dinged open. When she stepped in, Jack felt incredibly awkward in his heavy dark robes, casually strolling into an elevator.

"Any time now kids," Elain said, leaning against the wall, blowing some hair out of her face. They piled in though Punzi nearly tripped on the threshold but jack caught her.

"Thanks," she said, blushing. The doors closed and they went up. Jack then studied Elain out of the corner of his eyes as the floors passed by. Elain looked more haggard. Dark bags hung under her eyes, which held none of the cheeriness that usually filled them. Her hair was out of its ponytail and hung around in clumps, worse than when it had gotten wet. This was an Elian that had an incredible amount of stress set on her. But up they went.

And up.

And up.

Finally at the 154th floor, the doors dinged open. Elain stepped out, shrugging some hair out of her face again. Jack made sure Punzi wouldn't trip and exited the elevator last. The new room was nowhere near as large as the lobby downstairs, but simply had a desk with a single man waiting.

The man couldn't stay in one place for too long. He swayed on the spot, stumbled around. He turned and j=Jack nearly jumped out of his skin and Elsa gasped. Instead of normal eyes, he had bug eyes. It looked as if crystals had been shoved into his sockets. Dozens of facets started back at Jack.

Once Jack had put a crystal to his eye. He had been mesmerized by the multiple views he had received. He now felt revolted at how the man must feel, not being able to pull the surreal vision away.

The man spun back to the desk. A very disgruntled looking woman sat behind the counter and was lazily checking a list as the patients. Next to her sat a sign that read:

* * *

><p>ARTIFACT ACCIDENTS... Floor 154<p>

(Cauldron explosion, wand backfiring, broom crashes, etc.)

CREATURE-INDUCED INJURIES... Floor 155

(Bites, stings, burns, embedded spines, etc.)

MAGICAL BUGS... Floor 156

(Contagious maladies, e.g. dragon pox, vanishing sickness, scrofungulus)

POTION AND PLANT POISONING... Floor 157

(Rashes, regurgitation, uncontrollable giggling, etc.)

SPELL DAMAGE... Floor 158

(Unliftable jinxes, hexes, and incorrectly applied charms, etc.)

VISITOR'S TEAROOM AND HOSPITAL SHOP... Fifth Floor

* * *

><p>As the man with the bug eyes approached the front of the counter, the lady looked interested for a few seconds.<p>

"Floor 157 if you please," She said sitting up and the bug eye man waddled away. Elain was next and as the woman behind the desk saw her, she straitened even more. "Miss Ash! I was pretty sure you didn't need to come here to know where E-"

"I'm not here for that," Elain said flatly. Another oddity. Usually Elain was a lot nicer. "I'm here with theses kids to visit Hiccup Haddock." The witch started, possible surprised at being addressed so plainly.

"Um…" She checked her list. "He is on Floor 154. Ward… 7. Last door on your right." She bobbed her head.

Elain turned on her heel and walked to a doorway with the picture of a staircase on it. The kids scrambled to keep up.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Jack said, sprinting to get in front of Elain as she walked though the door. Elain looked down at him. Jack was tall for his age and his mom had told him that he would grow to be a tall man. Right now, Elain towered over him.

"Yes Jack," Elain said, stopping. The girls skidded to a halt behind her.

"What happened?" Jack asked, "Why are you so…" he trailed off, unable to find the words.

"What do you mean Jack," Elain asked, still looking at him.

"Well, you have been acting strange since the beginning of Christmas break. Usually you are more peppy." Elain frowned.

"Christmas is not a happy season for me." She stepped around Jack.

"Is it Eth?" Jack asked desperately. Elain stopped, one foot on the stairs.

"It is none of your concern… at the moment." She kept on walking.

"At least you tried," Elsa said comfortingly.

* * *

><p>Hiccup was doing homework when his friends came in. Toothless was half curled around the fire in the middle of his Ward (blasted dragon was getting big, almost three times Hiccup's size) and Hiccup was leaning against the warm dragon belly with a Charms book propped open on his knees.<p>

The door swung open and Hiccup looked up. Shallan Davar walked in, followed by Elain and then by Jack Elsa Punzi and Merida. He grinned and stood, blanket that he had around his legs falling away to reveal a pair of shorts, thin legs and his prosthetic foot.

His friends froze in their tracks, staring at his fake leg.

"Hi gu-" Hiccup began but was bowled over by Toothless as the dragon launched himself across the room to the new comers. He tackled Jack and began to lick his face, his half tail flapping around and knocking Elsa over.

"Hiccup," Elain said, nodding to him and looking grave. She had a bruise on her left eye and looked very beat down. She turned to Shallan. "I must be somewhere else." She left.

"I'll leave you kids to enjoy yourselves." Shallan said, carefully stepping around a struggling dragon and Jack. "I'll be back soon with some dinner." She also left, closing the door.

"Well hi again," Hiccup said laughing as Jack, now covered in dragon saliva, stood up, pushing Toothless away. He wiped his face, laughing.

"Dude," he said, walking forward and surprising Hiccup by embracing him. "A fake leg for a tree?"

"Uh-huh," Hiccup said grinning and slapping his friend on the shoulder, only then to wipe the slobber onto Jack's face. Jack recoiled, cursing, letting Punzi come in a hug him. Elsa was next and Merida simply nodded. Hiccup figured it would have been awkward for her to hug him.

"So," Punzi said sitting on a nearby bed, "a fake leg?"

"That is what they came up with," Hiccup said. He whistled and Toothless stopped bothering Merida and walked over. The dragon popped down a few feet from Hiccup and the boy rolled his eyes. "Stupid dragon." He limped over to him, spring in his leg squeaking and clanking as it hit the floor.

A sudden flow of emotion hit Jack as he watched Hiccup limp to Toothless. Hiccup would never run right again. He wouldn't be able play any sports or engage in most activity. The thought of seeing the joyful Hiccup brought down by this event nearly brought Jack to tears. It was enough, Jack noticed, to make Punzi teary eyed.

"I'm sorry Hiccup," Elsa whispered. Hiccup sat on the floor in front of Toothless and leaned back.

"Hmmm? Oh…" He fell silent. "It's not your fault Elsa. It's not your fault either Jack. This just happened." He looked up and Jack saw hope in his eyes. "I'll just have to roll with the punches…" he grinned, "or falling trees." Jack cracked a smiled and Merida snorted.

"That one was bad," Merida said. "You need a better one. Like… how does the leg feel?" She hoped Hiccup would see the opportunity. He did.

"Eh it'll have a few tweaks," he said, propping the metal foot up on his knee. Punzi sniggered.

"Can I borrow that prosthetic," Elsa said, shoulders shaking. "I need it for something." Jack burst into laughter.

"The hat said to the tie, you hang around and I'll go on a head." Merida chortling.

"I stepped on a grape today," Punzi said giggling. "it said nothing but let out a little wine!"

"I entered…" Hiccup said, laughing so hard he could barely speak, "ten puns into a contest to see which ones would win."

"How many?" Elsa said, tears coming to her eyes from laughing.

"No pun in ten did."

They all fell to the floor tears streaming down their faces, their laughter echoing around the hall.

* * *

><p>Elain looked into the room, at the mirth of the kids. Seeing Punzi giggle uncontrollably made her smile. Eth was right. They would get past this.<p>

She heard him even before he slipped his arms around her waist.

"I'm up," he murmured in her ear. His breath tickled her neck and smelt of breath mints.

"Sooner than normal." She turned to see his face. As usual, Eth didn't look his age. Heck, Elain didn't either, but that was not why she loved him. Eth was not a beautiful man by the world's standers. He was an action hero without the looks. He was her husband wit ha terrible curse.

He loved her.

"Told you," he said, hugging her close. Elain snorted and punched his chest. Eth grunted as the air rushed out of his lungs. "No fair," he wheezed. "I need to make you breathless."

He kissed her and succeeded.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

* * *

><p><em>He had managed to climb to his feet but his knees gave out again. He set his hand on the ground; want so badly to pull her out, see her smile again; see her the twinkling eyes.<em>

* * *

><p>Light streamed into the room. It crept across the floor, slip of the bed, and came to a rest right on Elsa's face. She opened one eye and was immediately blinded. She grumbled and rolled over. A sunbeam from a different window was also cast to her face on the other side. Elsa grumbled again but forced herself to sit up.<p>

"That is why I chose this bed," Merida called from across the room. Her hair was like a cat after drying. It puffed out in every direction and Elsa winced, imagining trying to pull a comb through that.

"I feel sorry for you," Elsa said, lifting her covers and stepping on the cold stone floor.

"I feel sorry for Punzi," Merida responded, pointing. Punzi was still asleep in the last bed. Her long hair had some how wrapped around her body making her look like a golden mummy. She rolled over in her bed and mumbled lips twitching in her sleep.

When night had approached the kids as they reunited with Hiccup, the girls were led to a separate room for privacy. Jack stayed with Hiccup and their trunks were brought from school for clothes. But another event made Elsa smile from ear to ear.

"What are you smiling about?" Merida asked, shivering as her bare feet touched to cold floor.

"Christmas," Elsa said.

The two girls were not prepared.

* * *

><p>Punzi woke up to the word 'Christmas.' She squealed, leapt out of bed, still emitting a high pitched noises, and fell on her face. Her hair was still wrapped around her body. Merida was half laughing half cursing, holding her ears. Elsa made her way to Punzi and helped untangle her.<p>

"It's Christmas!" Punzi shouted, running to the door.

"Do you even know where you are going?" Elsa called after her. Punzi didn't hear but instead was knocked to the floor. Jack had opened the door right as Punzi reached it and the door knocked the longhaired blonde down. Of course the force of Punzi crashing into the door pushed it back at Jack, hitting him in the face. Both students fell back.

"I told you this would happen," Hiccup said lifting Jack. It was more difficult that he thought with his fake leg. Hiccup was fairly good at walking in it now, but still needed more practice, but helping people up was more of a challenge.

"Thanks bro," Jack mumbled before carefully reopening the door.

"Don't hurt yourself," Elsa said, helping Punzi up. Merida was rolling on the floor.

"Why are you guys here?" Punzi asked, pushing some loose strands of hair out of her face.

"Elain told us to come to you guys and wait." Hiccup said. Toothless ambled into the room and right over to Elsa. She scratched his jaw and cough waving her hand in front of her face to wave the smoke away from the dragon's pleasure.

"What for?" Merida asked, walking over and scratching Toothless's back. The dragon arced it like a cat and hummed in pleasure causing Merida to smile.

"No clue," Jack said, plopping himself next to Elsa.

"To come with me," a voice said from the door. Everyone jumped. Eth stood there, imposing even in fluffy dark purple pajama pants. He grinned at them and his scar stretched.

"Lets go," he said slapping the door and walking away. Toothless was the first one after him. The kids scrambled to their feet and ran after him. Well, Hiccup clanked after him. Eth led them back to Hiccup's ward. The door opened to reveal a different room.

"Wow," Punzi whispered.

_Wow indeed,_ Jack thought. A towering pine tree, lined with sparkling frost, streamers of gold, and balls of differing shades of color, replaced the fire that had been in the middle of the room. On the top of the tree sat a star that flashed colors of the rainbow. More streamers hung from the walls.

"Merry Christmas," Eth said, standing next to his wife by the tree. "We figured that you'd be here for a bit so we made it more festive."

_Understatement, _Jack thought. Ever where he looked, something sparkled in the room. He had been in a place like that before, with reflecting light all over the place,

"It's amazing," Hiccup said in awe walking in. Toothless purred by the tree nibbling on a hunk of ham.

"Well don't just stand there with your jaws on the floor," Elain said. "You have some gifts." Under the tree sat a pile of neatly wrapped shapes. "Go ahead."

The kids ran forward, still young and crazy.

"Remember when we were this young?" Eth said sitting in an armchair he had conjured out of nowhere.

"I never was," Elain said, sitting next to him in the chair. She snuggled to his chest and he put an arm around her as they watched the students rip open gifts.

Elsa got a blue sweater with snowflake designs on it. If fit her well. Anna had also sent her a box of her favorite chocolates. Her father sent her a roll of duct tape.

"What the heck?" Merida asked.

"Old joke with my dad," Elsa said, tucking the note into a new bag her mom had sent her.

Jack opened a box labeled _Weaslely's Wizard Wheezes. _A not on the box said:

_I heard that you are the schools' new trickster. Try these out._

_Fred Wesley_

Jack gagged. "Wow! Check this!" He handed the note to Hiccup, who whistled in appreciation.

"How did they figure out about me?" Jack asked. He looked at Eth who was not meeting his eyes, smiling, and rubbing his nose.

"I have my ways," Eth said nonchalantly.

* * *

><p>Merida didn't have as many gifts as the others. She got exactly three gifts, not that she cared. The first was a sweater with a dragon sewed on the front. The second was some candy. The third caught her attention.<p>

It was a long package that bulged at one end. She lifted it frowning.

"Ah," Elain said, "now that is interesting." Everyone looked at Merida's present.

"Well," Jack said, slapping her arm, "un wrap it!" Merida hesitantly pulled away the wrapping to reveal a broom. Jack nearly fell over himself to get a better look. It was a Firebolt_. _Merida lifted the broom reverently. She thought that they had all but disappeared. The Firebolts were legend brooms of incredible speed created nearly thirty years ago. After the first hundred had been made, the special resource that was needed to create the main speed boost ran out. They had stopped being made and the one hundred that had been created became very rare. Over the years, they had slowly disappeared. Only six remained known, all owned by incredibly rich wizards.

"My gosh." Jack whispered. "A Firebolt." Eth looked sharply at Elain and she shrugged, smiling.

"What's a Firebolt?" Elsa asked, staring at the broom with a blank expression.

"Only the rarest and best broom in the world!" Jack shouted, causing Toothless to jump.

"Hang on there's note," Hiccup said, picking up a slip of paper that fell on the floor. He handed it to Merida.

_My father left these in my possession. I asked him and he agreed with my decision. Use them well._

These? Merida looked back at the broom. Wrapped near the neatly strait and clipped twigs was a bundle. Merida tugged and a cloak was pulled free. Eth and Elain sat up, looking at the buddle in astonishment.

"What is it," Hiccup asked, scooting closer.

"Put it on," Eth said. Merida stood up and threw the cloak over her shoulders. Jack Punzi Elsa and Hiccup scrambled back in surprise. Merida frowned. It didn't feel any different and she looked… Merida looked down at her self and nearly fell over. She wasn't there anymore. Her body was gone.

"I would never have guessed he would give it to you." Elain said.

"An Invisibility Cloak." Hiccup said in awe. He reached out and touched the fabric. It was still there and Merida could feel the tug on the cloak.

"I want one," Jack said.

* * *

><p>After the whole hubbub about the Invisibility Cloak had faded, one strange box was left for Punzi. She lifted it and frowned. It was light but had a weight like something rolled around inside and some holes had been punched though the paper. It was from her parents. She opened it to find a cage and some drawing and painting stuff. Inside that cage was a small green creature. Punzi screamed and dropped the box, scrambling away.<p>

"What the?" Elsa asked. She lifted the box and the small green creature approached the edge of the wooden bars. The creature turned a shade similar to the light brown of the cage.

"A chameleon," Elain said, smiling. "Smart creatures them." Punzi scooted back to the cage and looked at the creature. It ran to her side of the cage and stared at her with big brown eyes.

"It's cute," Punzi said, giggling. She opened the cage and the chameleon walked across her arm and onto her shoulder. It snuggled in a lock of her long blonde hair.

"Hang on there's a card." Jack said handing it to her. Punzi opened it and read.

_Dear Rapunzel,_

_ WE both know you love to draw, so we gave you some tools and a friend to help. His name is Pascal._

_ Mom and Dad_

"Pascal," Punzi said, smiling at the name.

"The weird painter dude with the inclination that two eyes gone on one side of the face?" Merida asked. Elsa sniggered. The chameleon snuggled closer to Punzi.

"I like him," she declared.

* * *

><p>The day passed on in happiness. The students used there new presents to play around in the snow. Eth and Elain disappeared sometime during the middle of the day. The students didn't mind until later that night.<p>

Elain walked into Hiccup's ward for dinner. It consisted of a roasted turkey, salad, a combination of Cranberry Juice and Sprite, and to finish it off, a delicious chocolate pie and words from Elain.

"Tomorrow we will return to Hogwarts for the remainder of the break. All of us," she said, at the table that had been provided for the food. Hiccup whooped and everyone else laughed.

A few hours later, Jack was ready to go to sleep. It had been one of the best Christmas celebrations he had had in his life. He wanted to do this again next year, not at St Mungo's, but maybe at Hogwarts or at his house.

Jack collapsed into bed, stuffed full and sighed in contentment.

"Good day," Hiccup said from across the room. Jack nodded in agreement, knowing that Hiccup couldn't see him. Jack fell asleep to Toothless's rumbles.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>It has begun, Chosen of the Moon.<strong>_

The words crashed against Jack. He flailed, seeing only darkness as the words slammed into him. They carried power, weight and something else Jack could not describe.

_**Odium has stirred. The Aspects must change. You have begun the ending of my peace. See your failure now, Chosen of the Moon.**_

A vision flooded Jack's consciousness. The image he saw was of a man, well built and stooped beneath something slung over his shoulder. Snow fell from the night sky. A graveyard stretched before Jack and the man. Suddenly, thoughts, feelings, and images assailed Jack; as if he _was_ the man he was seeing.

* * *

><p><em>The weight was heaver on his back now more than ever. He looked up at the yard full of stones. He walked passed some labeled and some faded away to no existence.<em> _It always snowed here, no matter what season it was. The white fluffs dusted his hair and sparkled in the night._

_As he approached the stature of an angel it fuzzed and changed into a family: father and mother holding their child… just as they should have been._ _The disbelief that had sat inside since it happened melted to that of an in conquerable pain. The fog at the edges of his vision, the nothingness of it, threated to smother him._

_He found the last empty spot in the graveyard and set the weight down physically, but it felt like even more weigh had set on his shoulders._ _The spade was there, just as he knew it would be. He began to dig._ _The dirt gave way beneath his strikes. He channeled the pent up pain and anger at his loss into the ground. Every blister, every drop of sweat, every bite of coldness was a last gift to her. The tears fell with his sweat into the churning dirt._ _The labor was the first good feeling he had had that day. He finished had stepped back then knelt next to her._

_She looked as if she were sleeping with her eyes closed. One last kiss…she was cold to the touch; her warmth gone. He began to set the dirt back in the hole. His last shred of happiness disappeared under the frozen ground. A sob racked his shoulders, but he held it back. She would have berated him for it._ _He finished throwing the dirt and looked at the tombstone. _

_His eyes were so full of tears, he could not see the inscription, but he knew what it said._ _He had managed to climb to his feet but his knees gave out again. He set his hand on the ground, want so badly to pull her out, see her smile again; the twinkling eyes._ _A hand dropped onto his shoulder, squeezing in comfort. Arms encircled his chest, but they were not hers. _

_The only arms he wished for would never hug him again._

* * *

><p>Jack gasped waking in cold sweat. If ran down his forehead and he could still fell that crushing agony and even the hand on the shoulder along with arms encircling him. Jack looked around. Toothless and Hiccup were sound asleep, snoring softly, the dragon puffing out small loops of smoke.<p>

Jack slipped out of bed and then noticed that he was _drenched _in sweat; his clothes a darker color for the moisture. What had that vision/dream thing been? That man in the graveyard had felt familiar. Jack hadn't clear seen his face or the face of the woman, but… the words before…

'See your failure, Chosen of the Moon.'

_My failure… Was that me?_

Something was going on, Jack was sure of it: something dangerous and strange.

It has begun.

* * *

><p><strong>I hear a lot of issues about the Jackunzel and Jelsa ships. I do support Jelsa and that is what is in this story, but I want to have my views on each.<strong>

**Jackunzel: It is a cute couple. The 'sun and moon' thing is a clever pick. Also, with Jack's falling in the ice and becoming a winter dude, that could take place right around when Rapunzel is escaping her tower and such. The idea and some stories are good. Their attitudes, Rapunzel's feistiness and her bids for freedom from her tower match Jack's playful tones and constant need to have fun. I can see them becoming a couple. But then tell me, who is cuter? Jack and Rapunzel or Eugene and Rapunzel? Rapunzel has a near devoted will when it comes to people she loves, whether it be a psychotic woman or a handsome thief. Jack does have that devotion but has the greater drive to be known and seen.**

**Jelsa: Another cute idea. Their snow powers work in accordance and so does their timeline. Jack could wake up and be traveling the world when he came upon Elsa and her Ice Castle issues. Some people say opposites attract. Elsa is a Queen with duties and she doesn't slack off when doing them but at the same time, is prone to a fear pounded into her over the course of her entire life by way of isolation. Jack is a trickster and prankster but is willing to make the right choices when it comes to it. He is plagued with his past and no one is able to see him for over 300 years except others who **_**can **_**be seen. Deep inside, both of them have a want, a desperate hope to been seen and known, not as a monster and not just some saying. Jack's need for games could help Elsa be free at times, but her attitude towards her kingdom and duties could help change him a bit.**

**So I say that both are good ideas if they are written right and the correct views, feelings, and attitudes are brought to the front, but I prefer Jelsa.**

**Review and tell me what you think. I do want to know, but just don't be over the top in defending your ship. Respect other peoples opinions, please.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Merida woke Hiccup up in a very bad way. Hiccup had been dreaming of a sun lit plain, beautiful and still. He liked it, just staring at that grassy field. Then the red head dumped a bucket of water on his head. Hiccup gasped, but that only open his mouth, letting the ice-cold water enter his body. He spluttered sitting up and wiping the water away. Merida laughed, setting the bucket down.

"Time to go skinny," she said. Merida walked out of the room. Jack was silent on his bed, staring at his toes.

"You ok?" Hiccup asked, sliding off his bed and onto chilled floor. His prosthetic leg clicked against the stone. Jack said nothing but continued to stare at his feet, face pale. "Jack," Hiccup said, limping over to him and setting his backside onto the mattress.

Jack seemed to respond to the jostling of the bed. Color returned to his face and he looked at Hiccup. "What," he said frowning.

"You ok?"

"Uh, yeah I am. Just had a long night." Jack said, rubbing his eyes and stretching, letting loose a massive yawn. Hiccup yawned in return.

"Dang it," Hiccup muttered, "Now I'm tired again." Jack laughed and slapped his back.

"Let's get ready."

* * *

><p>They met the girls with Eth and Elain by the door of the hospital with thir trunks. Eth stood in jeans, a button down dark blue collared shirt and a light jacket. Elain wore shorts that sat well past her knees and a shirt of the same forest quality of her last one. Each of the other girls wore their heavy Hogwarts robes. The new member of their group, Pascal, sat on Punzi's shoulder, cute and black.<p>

"Finally," Elsa said, leaning against the wall in a Merida like manner. It almost made Hiccup laugh. He also wore his Hogwarts robes and was happy to find that they wouldn't catch the hem. Toothless ambled behind him, content in the cold weather for his hide.

"What took you so long?" Merida asked.

"Had to get Toothless up," Hiccup said. "And I don't move as fast as I once did Miss Frizzy." That shut her up. Where had the comment and the sudden feeling of dislike for her come?

_Maybe revenge for the bucket of water, _Hiccup though, patting Toothless on the snout.

"We will return to the castle in two ways," Eth said, brushing some snow out of his hair. Jack started. Eth had the same build as the man in his vision… Was it he?

_No, _Jack thought._ The voice had said _my _failure._ But Eth still looked incredibly like the man… _Maybe I'll grow to look like him someday. But then… whom will I lose?_

"Jack, what is that look for," Eth said, raising an eyebrow. Everyone was staring at him.

"Nothing," Jack muttered, "how will we get back to school? Please don't tell me that we are taking the Night bus again." Elain smiled and Jack, Elsa, Punzi, and Merida groaned.

"Night bus?" Hiccup asked.

"You'll know soon enough," Elsa said.

"Actually he won't," Eth said, walking over to Hiccup. "He's coming with me."

"Oh come on!" Merida said, "He at least should feel the acceleration."

"His dragon exempts him and also his handicap." Elain said, pulling out her phone, tapping a few buttons and setting it back in her pocket. "But on the bright side, I'll be going with you on the Night bus this time around." That made the students relax it but confused Hiccup even more.

"Wait, how will I be traveling then?" Hiccup asked, looking up at Eth.

"Apparition." Eth said smiling in a way Jack smiled when planning a devious joke.

"Good luck bro," Jack said slapping Hiccup's arm. Hiccup followed Eth as they walked a few feet away and sent a glance over his shoulder like _911_.

"It's not so bad," Elain called after them.

Before Jack lost his courage he called out, "Hey Eth!" The tall teacher glanced at him. "Can I have a word?"

"Of course," Eth said, turning around to talk to Jack.

"Alone," Jack asked. Eth frowned but nodded. He glanced at Elain who shrugged. Just then, the Night bus spun around the corner with a loud _BANG!_

"Ok now I'm not as nervous," Hiccup said, waving to the girls as they boarded the purple transportation.

"What is it?" Eth said, stopping a ways away from the others and looking down at Jack.

"I had a dream last night," Jack began. "Not a normal one… Kind of like a vision." He then told Eth all about the booming voice, the haunting words, and the vision. Eth said nothing and his face stayed placid.

"And then I woke up sweating," Jack finished. He didn't realize that he had been shaking and then realized why. When he had spoken of the vision, he had somehow conveyed the feelings though his words. Eth was silent for a moment.

"Thank you for sharing this with me Jack…" he hesitated. "I hope that doesn't mean what I think it does."

"And that is?" Jack asked. Eth's face was blank again.

"Bad things Jack. Let's leave it at that. You need to go. I will consider this more. See you at the castle." Eth walked with a quick place back to Hiccup. Jack stayed in his spot of a second longer before bolting to the bus.

* * *

><p>Hiccup felt incredible small as Eth tromped back to him.<p>

"What was that about?" Hiccup asked.

"It will concern you soon, but not now. Grab onto your dragon." Eth held out his hand. Hiccup awkwardly took it and his last view of the Hospital was the skyscraper with snow billowing around it. Then the world heaved.

It was like Hiccup was being forced though a very small tube. His chest was pushed in on it's self. His legs were jammed against his back and arms pinned to his side. Then the blissful feeling of unfolding came to him and he set his feet into several layers of snow. He let go of Eth's and fell to the icy ground and threw up. Toothless didn't fare better and was hacking on the ground a few feet away.

"It'll pass," Eth said. "You just Apparated for the first time Hiccup. Welcome back to Hogwarts." Hiccup stopped being sick on the ground and looked up to see a pure white sky in the course of a blizzard. The light nearly blinded him.

"Ah well," Eth said, lifting Hiccup with one hand. "Still cool to me. Let's get inside." Eth led him to nothing. Well that's what it looked like to Hiccup. But Eth's path was true and soon the castle outline was visible. Eth pushed open the doors with his wand. The warmth that followed was bliss.

Hours later, Jack, Elsa Merida, and Punzi showed up. They muttered, stretching while complaining about the ride on the Night bus.

"Lucky," Jack muttered, nursing his backside. "Stan has issues with the wheel and _don't_," Jack said, pointing at Hiccup who was about to respond, "talk about people with issues. I almost broke my tailbone today."

"That bad?" Hiccup said smiling and walking to the stairs with Elsa. Jack grumbled and stomped down the stairs to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Yeah it was that bad," Elsa said, wiping her brow with her sleeve. "Boy it is _hot_ in here." Hiccup didn't notice anything.

"What is it like on the Night bus?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, there are two floors all covered in crystal. Bottom floor is like the Hogwarts Express with the seats and stuff but the top floor is like a sick room. There are beds lining the walls."

"Sounds cozy," Hiccup said.

"Yeah it is but the problem is the driver. He is insane. The bus, whenever it goes forward…" She trailed off. Hiccup looked up and then knew why.

Hans stood at the top of the stairs. He walked down to stand in front of Hiccup and Elsa. He looked at the prosthetic leg then locked eyes with Hiccup. Hiccup could see the unspoken apology in them. They both nodded.

Hans reached inside his robe and pulled out a small black ball. He dropped it and walked away.

"What was that about?" Elsa asked. Hiccup stooped down to pick up the black object. Just before his fingers touched it, a large cloud of putrid green smoke exploded outward.

"Gah!" Hiccup shouted, falling backward. The smoke smelt terrible and stopped him from seeing anything.

"Stink Pellet!" Elsa shouted, waving her arm though the smoke. She didn't notice that Hiccup had stood back up and she accidentally slapped him. Hiccup fell back again.

* * *

><p>Jack tromped down to the Slytherin Common Room but stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Hans walking swiftly to Jack or to the Common Room. As he passed Jack, he dropped an object that took Jack a few seconds to recognize.<p>

"Oh," Jack said before the Dung Bomb blew up. He threw his hands in front of his face and over his ears. Something splattered against his robes and a large sound assailed his ears. The smell was ridiculously bad. After the smell cleared and Jack was left standing in the dungeon hall with dung on his robes, he looked after a retreating Hans.

"Game on then," Jack said grinning.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hiccup," Elsa said. They were both in the Common Room. It was late and snow fell silently out in the dark.<p>

"Yeah Elsa?" Hiccup said turning to look at her. Toothless passed him and went up the stairs to the dorm.

"You still want to do that music thing with me and Elain?" Elsa asked. Hiccup was silent for a moment and Elsa felt as if something was slowly falling inside.

"A tree got in my way for the first couple practices. We got that moved, so sure." He smiled. Elsa smiled back and the feeling rose inside.

"It is at lunch when classes start back up," Elsa said.

"Why wait?" Hiccup asked. "Let's do it tomorrow."

Hiccup fell back on his bed, still smelling pretty bad but he didn't mind. He was back at Hogwarts. His time at St Mungo's was just ridiculous. He hated it there, but now, he was back. He smiled and set a hand on Toothless, who was very happy to sleep in his cushion next to Hiccup's bed.

"Good to be back." Hiccup murmured. Then he frowned. He sat up, realizing something was wrong. "Oh that's right," Hiccup said, getting out of his bed, and yet taking his blanket with him. He tapped on Toothless and the dragon lazily opened and eye.

"Come on bud," Hiccup whispered, though he didn't know why. Fishlegs had gone home for the break.

Hiccup left the dorm and walked over to the fire. Toothless seemed to realize what Hiccup wanted to do. He tromped ahead of the gimpy boy and lay down in front of the dying fire. Hiccup smiled and sat down, leaning back on Toothless. The dragon curled around his master and friends and together, they fell asleep to the warmth of the dying fire and the falling snow.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Punzi couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed, grumbling to herself as Merida snored loudly.

_Dang it. Why can't I sleep? _She thought, half shivering. Pascal was watching her with wide eyes. That wasn't new. The chameleon always had large eyes.

"I need some air," Punzi muttered, sliding out of bed and into some new slippers her father had also sent her with Pascal. The chameleon scampered up onto her neck and Punzi giggled as the small feet tickled her skin. She crept out of the door, trying not to make a sound, which was easy on the stone floor.

The Common Room was empty and the fire in the hearth was almost dead and yet the room was neat and clean. Punzi silently made her way to the Fat Lady and pushed it open. The corridor was silent and dark. Punzi closed the portrait hole carefully, trying not the wake the Fat Lady. She succeeded and slipped away unnoticed. The castle was ridiculously cold, making Punzi wish she had brought a cloak.

Not truly knowing what her goal had been, Punzi found herself wandering aimlessly around until she came to the seventh floor. A strange portrait of a group of trolls in too toos and another plump wizard who looked as if he was trying to teach them something. The look on the trolls face made Punzi giggle.

She kept walking, wishing for a place to go when she came upon a door. Punzi stopped frowning at the door. She was sure it had not been here before; she had walked this way multiple times when heading for the Common Room. Add the weirdness of it all; it was not your typical classroom door. It was much larger, more intricately carved with no true symbolism. The black wood was polished and yet held a timelessness that the held within the entire castle.

Punzi looked around and then at Pascal. He shrugged. _I wasn't chosen for Gryffindor for my timidity._ She reached out, pulled the door open, and walked inside.

Mirrors lined the walls giving the _infinity _feeling to it. Four large pillars sat on the floor and rose into a darkness far above that even craning her neck, Punzi could not see.

"Wow," Punzi said and her voice echoed up into oblivion. "What is this place?"

"_The Room of Requirement."_ Punzi spun around, long hair fanning out behind her.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"_The Keeper."_ A whoosh of air to the left… Punzi pulled her wand and raised it.

"Who are you?" She asked. Pascal hid in her pajamas.

"_I am…"_ the voice said. It was like the sound carried on a wind-wafted draft. _"The Keeper"_

"And what is that," Punzi said, voice still frail. So much for her 'Gryffindor Courage'.

"_I am the Keeper and the Wind. I am the Wisp of those left behind. This room rings of the voices of the past. Listen."_

Punzi's heart was pounding so loudly she couldn't hear herself think. But she tried anyway. The door she had entered was gone so she had to try something. Slowly, her heartbeat slowed.

"_Listen."_

Punzi first heard nothing… but… Something was whispering softly. She opened her eyes and nearly screamed.

Ghosts. Hundreds of pearly white beings made of vapor and shifting smoke drifted around the room. A coat of mist sat on the floor, making it look as if Punzi was standing on a cloud. Each ghost had a distinct and different look from the last. Each one was its own personnel ghost.

"_We are trapped here." _The Keeper said, and now, Punzi could see him… or it. She would call 'it' a him because that is what the ghost that approached her looked like. Tall, with flowing robes and a crown on his head made of wispy jewels and a regal face that faded in and out, the Keeperintimidated jewels hung around his chest and arms. Rings upon rings lined his fingers. A symbol of three lines vertically drawn and cut by two more lines seemed to be the dominant marking.

"_Since the fall of the Dark Lord and the Rise of his Heir."_

His face so full of sorrow, Punzi was caught up in his emotions.

_"We were told the Seasons would come, change this place and free us from our prison."_ The Keeper seemed to grow larger, his aura of sadness filling the room.

_"Chosen of the Sun," _he whispered, voice growing softer. _"Free us from this Room of Requirement and let us rest. We ask you…" _His voice grew even softer and Punzi felt as if she was floating like one of the specters.

_"Chosen of the Sun…"_

Mist swirled around her and filled her with comforting warmth, as the ghost's faint voice fainted out were so slowly.

_ "Free us…"_

Punzi blacked out.

She woke up in her bed, snuggled in the covers, unsure if that had been a dream or reality. A tingling was present on her wrist and she looked at it. A bracelet made of silver strings sat there.

_"Free us…"_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

War.

A war between Jack, Hiccup and Hans had started. It was not a hateful war but a competition nonetheless. Hans would prank Jack or Elsa, and then Hiccup or Jack would respond. It happened for the rest of the break. Occasionally, Mavis, whether acting of her own accord or with Hans, would get in on the action.

One moment, Elsa would be finishing up the last bit of homework in the Library with Punzi, the next she would be washing red goo out of her hair. Jack responded to that one by cutting the leg off of Han's bed, causing him to fall in his sleep. Mavis took her revenge on Hiccup by catching the hem of his robes on fire during dinner.

Jack never shared a word, hatful or pleasant, with Hans. Whenever they would get the other, they locked eyes when possible and would nod and the game would go on. They were far from friends, but also far from enemies. None of the pranks were over the top; just small little bit here and there that Jack loved. No hate was fueled into the 'attacks.'

Well that was not complete true. Whenever Mavis 'attacked,' the pranks were borderline detention. Those were the ones where Jack could feel hate. He truly didn't understand why it only came from Mavis, but no hate came from Hans. That strangely made Jack nervous.

* * *

><p>Four days after returning from St Mungo's, the break ended. Snow still feel from the sky and the cold attacked the stonewalls of Hogwarts, but classes had restarted.<p>

"First half of the year is over," Elain said, walking in between the desks. "Now for the _fun _part." She waved her wand and papers flew off her desk, separated in midair and floated to the students. "Take notes! This will be on the assessment at the end of the week!" The class groaned melodramatically.

"Welcome back," Prof Longbottom said, "today, we will be warming up the remaining plants." No sooner had he said this than Percy set fire to the roof. "I meant warm them up not burn them down!" The class guffawed. Annabeth laughed so hard, sparks shot out of her wand and hit poor Punzi in the back, causing her to stumble into a wriggling plant that had escaped the frost.

It took them quite some time to get her out of the tentacles of the plant, a process that included Jack nearly getting throttled by a stray vine and Merida tripping onto Elsa. Finally Hiccup cut the last creeper with his prosthetic leg. The plant died and Punzi was let go. Prof Longbottom was caught between happiness at saving Punzi and sadness at losing the valuable plant.

In Transfiguration, they started on animals. Small ones; namely bugs. The kinds of bugs that drove Punzi and Elsa insane. Merida would scoff and sniff at the bugs, but secretly nearly crushed everyone.

"Simple," Prof Tooth said, waving her wand and the cockroach and it popped into a chocolate bar. "Use that spell and begin!"

Jack Hiccup and Percy were the only ones willing to eat the chocolate after it had been transfigured. The class actually placed bids on who would eat the most. Turned out that Percy was the only one stubborn or stupid enough to eat half the chocolates. The image of a wiggling bug in his mouth kind of turned Jack's appetite away.

As the exited the class, Punzi realized something and called after Hiccup. He turned and frowned.

"Can I ask you a question?" Punzi asked.

"You can ask me another one if you want," Hiccup said with a smile.

"Wait… what? Oh ha ha," Punzi said, loosing her train of thought for a moment. "When we were opening gifts at St Mungo's, I didn't see you open anything… so…" she trailed off as other students passed her and Hiccup.

"Did I get any gifts and what were they?" Hiccup prompted. Punzi nodded. "I did get gifts," Hiccup said, running a hand though is flat hairstyle. "But I asked Eth to hold them for me so I could open them on my own."

"Why?" Punzi asked.

"You know that I have virtually no one left Punzi," Hiccup said as Merida Elsa and Jack walked over to see what was the hold up for. "I just want to keep the memories of my mom and I opening gifts together for ten years to myself. She was the only family I knew."

"For a Ravenclaw," Merida said, shouldering her book bag and blowing hair out of her face, "you are pretty dense."

"I agree with Miss Frizz," Jack said, placing an arm around Hiccup's shoulders.

"What?" Hiccup asked, looking around at them all." Jack chuckled with Merida and Punzi rolled her eyes.

"You have another family now," Elsa said, smiling at Hiccup in her own unique way. "So after classes are over, we will kidnap you, and your adorable dragon and force you to open you presents because no one is left out of this family."

"Not the words I would have used," Jack said, smiling "but the same gist."

"All right," Hiccup said, smiling around. "If we are a family, then our reunions will be so chaotic it will make Elain jealous."

They all burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>"So Hiccup is joining us?" Elain said, eyeing Hiccup.<p>

"Yeah," Elsa said. "He can play the piano rather well.

"My mom had a thing for music." Hiccup said, shrugging and Elain laughed.

"OK then, show us what you got." She gestured to the seat next to her. Hiccup took it and pulled his sleeves back. He then frowned and checked the tuning strings.

"No need," Elain said, "all of these are magical tuned correctly."

"What defines correctly?" Elsa asked. Elain looked at her and Hiccup smiled at Elsa behind Elain's back.

"Because…" Elain frowned. "I don't know."

"Who decided this was tuned?" Hiccup said, and he drew his fingers across the notes in a perfect a perfect key. "Never mind, it's tuned." Elain laughed.

"What songs can you play Hic," Elain asked, running her fingers up and down the keys of the piano letting the sharp notes pierce the air.

"Well on the piano, a few. One of my favorites, well actually it is multiple songs and playing them makes me feel nerdy." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Why what is it?" Elsa asked, sitting on a nearby stool.

"_The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_. I memorized most of the songs on the ocarina." Elain laughed again and the room was just that much brighter.

"Why be ashamed of that?" She asked, smiling at Hiccup. "That is, in my opinion, one of the best video games ever created. And the music…" she sighed. "Beautiful. So play one for us."

"Which song?" Hiccup asked?

"_Song of Storms_."

Hiccup breathed in and out then began to paly a snippy tone. He played with both his left and right hand with apparent ease. Elain began to hum along with the music and her light voice added the contrast that was needed. Even as the music played, Hiccup relaxed, falling into old motions his mother had taught him. He remembered the hours he had been spent playing and working on these songs.

He flowed smoothly into the _Lost Woods_ or _Saria's Song. _It was a joyful beat that made Hiccup smile. Elain slid next to him and began to play as well. She changed the song and Hiccup instantly fell into the lower notes of _Footloose _by Kenny Logins. Elsa recognized it and began to sing along.

_I've been working so hard I'm punching my card!_

_Eight hours for what? Oh, tell me what I got _

_I've got this feeling that time's just holding me down._

_I'll hit the ceiling or else I'll tear up this town!_

_Tonight I gotta cut _

_Loose, footloose. Kick off your Sunday shoes._

_Please, Louise pull me off a my knees._

_Jack, get back c'mon before we crack._

_Lose your blues! Everybody cut footloose!_

Elain laughed as she played. It wasn't a crazy laugh but just a laugh of joy. She joined in with Elsa for the next part.

_And you're playing so cool. Obeying every rule._

_I dig a way down in your heart._

_You're burning, yearning for songs. Somebody to tell you _

_That life ain't passing you by._

_I'm trying to tell you it will if you don't even try._

_You can fly if you'd only cut_

_Loose, footloose. Kick off your Sunday shoes!_

_Oowhee, Marie, shake it shake it for me._

_Whoa, Milo, c'mon, c'mon let's go._

_Lose your blues! Everybody cut footloose!_

Elain suddenly stood up, hair flying free and she began to dance. Hiccup was so shocked he nearly missed picking up the song and he began playing both parts. Elain danced around singing and Elsa joined, caught up in the moment.

_Cut footloose, cut footloose, cut footloose._

_We got to turn me around, and put your feet on the ground._

_Now take a hold of the phone _

_Whoa!_

_I'm turning it loose!_

_Footloose. Kick off your Sunday shoes._

_Please, Louise pull me off a my knees._

_Jack, get back c'mon before we crack._

_Lose your blues! Now everybody cut footloose!_

_Loose, footloose! Kick off your Sunday shoes!_

_Please, Louise pull me off a my knees!_

_Jack, get back c'mon before we crack!_

_Lose your blues!_

_Everybody cut everybody cut!_

_Everybody cut everybody cut!_

_Everybody cut everybody cut!_

_Everybody everybody cut footloose!_

Hiccup finished the song, in awe of Elain. Elsa was stunning to, but Hiccup had never seen this side of her. She was still the teacher but just that much cooler. Her face was slightly flushed but she didn't even sound out of breath.

"Wow. That was fun!" She smiled, wiping her brow. "Elsa was right. You _are_ good Hiccup. I doubt you even need more instruction. All you need is new songs and to learn them." Hiccup blushed, standing.

"Lunch is over," Elsa said, panting a bit. Her face was also red but she looked happy. "Wow Elain! I didn't know you danced!" Elain smiled, not even blushing.

"It has been some time, but I do like a good dance very once in awhile. Let's go. Classes will start soon."

* * *

><p>Jack nearly panicked, scrambling back from the door as Elsa and Hiccup made their way to him. Merida was with him this time, her hair flying as she spun. A hand clamped on the back of Jack's cloak and yanked. Jack was pulled into one of the random empty classrooms and by the shocked little yelp form Merida she had been taken to.<p>

"I am wondering if you five coming to Hogwarts is the reason I don't sleep. You kids always get yourselves into places that involves me or my wife." Jack groaned inwardly as turned to see Etharas Ash, eyebrow raised.

"How did you?" Merida asked, pointing out the door.

"I was watching behind you. It has been some time since Elain dance."

"Sorry," Jack muttered, looking down.

"Oh don't be," Eth said, looking out the door to make sure that Elsa and Hiccup had already passed by. "By the way, where is Rapunzel," Eth asked, looked back at the students.

"Uh most likely still at the Gryffindor table," Merida said. Eth nodded as if expecting this.

"I heard that the five of you were a family," Eth said, eyebrow going back up. "Would a family leave one of its members out?" Both Merida and Jack looked at the ground in shame. "Involve her more and get to class."

They hurried out of the room.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Ok then," Merida said, nudging Hiccup on the arm. "Open the blasted box." She and her friends were gathered around Hiccup as he opened one of three wrapped boxes in the Room of Requirement. Punzi had told them about the event in the Room but when they all had reentered, nothing happened. The explanation of the Keeper had been an interesting conversation.

"Ok," Jack said, rubbing his temples. "Let me get this strait. You found a room randomly on the seventh floor, walking in with nothing but PJ's, a chameleon, and a wand to find the Lost Ghosts of Hogwarts trapped in this 'Room of Requirement' and led by the wind blowing Keeper."

"Yeah pretty much," Punzi said nodding.

"Have you told anyone besides us?" Elsa said.

"No, just you guys." Punzi said.

But they decided they would discuss that later. Now was the time to see what Hiccup had received his first Christmas alone. Hiccup took in a deep breath and open the first box.

A blue sweater, comfy looking and warm, with a stylized black dragon with emerald eyes, was revealed. No note was attached. Hiccup immediately put it on and everyone laughed. Unfortunately, for his size and race, Toothless was no longer allowed in the castle but was being well cared for by Hagrid. In effect, he could not enjoy the sweater just yet.

"I think you should were that to class," Jack said, nodding with a strait face. Hiccup threw the wrapping paper at him.

"Next," Punzi said, handing Hiccup a smaller box. Hiccup tore away the wrapping. In side sat a few tiny bottles with a note.

_Bad timing is all I've got. But you can still use these._

_ Etharas Ash_

One bottle was oil and the others were polish.

"I don't know if this is a complement or an apology," Hiccup said, turning the bottle over in his hands as Merida and Jack laughed over the note.

"He means well," Elsa said, handing the limb boy the last box.

Everyone leaned in. As Hiccup tore away the paper, another not was revealed.

_I knew your father and mother. Somehow, your father knew you were going to come before he died. He gave me instructions and a letter to you._

_ Elaindrea Ash_

"Elain _knew _Stoik the Vast?" Punzi said. Jack gave her a sideways glance.

"She and Eth knew everyone. Am I right Hiccup?" He said, elbowing Hiccup playfully.

"I never knew…" Hiccup said, lifting an old battered piece of parchment the present had contained. He opened it with trembling fingers. There were places were large tears had fallen, making the ink hard to read, but he was still able to.

_I know that if you read this, I am dead. I won't know you. I never meant for us to talk like this, but I doubt I'd have a choice. Val never told me the name of a boy or a girl if she would have a kid, so I don't know how to address you. _

_I'm sorry that I will never get to know you. Understand though that if you do read this, I always wanted a kid. I would hope that you are a boy so I can say that you are _my _son. I love you. Val told me that I never could convey that well so here is my best hope._

_ My son, I will never hold you close. Forgive me for being the worst kind of father. The one who is never there when they are needed._

_ Your father, Stoick_

_ P.S. Trust the Ashes. They are good people._

Tears were rolling down Hiccup's face as he read the letter, but he held it away so they wouldn't damage it anymore. A box of tissues was suddenly next to Hiccup and he gratefully wiped away the sat of his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Can I read it?" Merida asked, leaning over Hiccup's shoulder.<p>

"If he wants us to then ask, Merida," Elsa said, sending a half glare at the red head. Hiccup silently set the letter in Merida's hand, surprising her. Hiccup stood and limped over to a couch that had not been there before. He slumped down in it as his friends read the letter.

Not even Jack felt he could crack a joke after reading that. He felt like this moment was not to be joked about. After reading, he handed Punzi…

"Punzi?" Jack said, turning around. Punzi wasn't next to him, but by the wall. What? "Punzi you ok?" Jack called after her. Hiccup Merida and Elsa looked at Punzi as well.

She was staring at the mirror in the wall and her expression was creeping Jack out. Her green eyes were wide and almost crazed looking. Pascal ran down her back and away from her, over to Elsa.

"Rapunzel," Jack said, walking over and laying a hand on her shoulder. The second his hand touched her robes, a wall of invisible force pushed him. He flew back, robes snatching at the air and he collided hard with the stone floor. The air rushed out of his lungs.

"Jack!" Elsa shouted running to help him up. Hiccup slid off the couch and limped over with Merida.

"What in the world?" Merida said, looking at Punzi. She was seriously freaking Jack out now. Mist was swirling around her, creeping across the floor towards them. The bracelet that Punzi had shown them was glowing with a bright light, making it hard to look at.

"Wha… Ah ah ah!" Merida said, growing pale and backing away from the approaching mist. Sweat beaded her forehead and she looked terrified.

"Merida!" Hiccup shouted, stepping in front of her, "It is just mist! There is nothing to fear! Dang it Merida!" Jack tore his gaze from Punzi to look at Hiccup and Merida just in time to see Hiccup _slap _her across the face. Jack's jaw hit the floor. Never had he seen this kind of behavior from either of his friends. Considering what was happening right now, Hiccup slapping Merida was not really important. Merida shook her head, cheek slightly red and glared at Hiccup.

"What the he-" she shouted, drawing her fist back. Hiccup stepped aside to reveal Punzi enveloped in mist. "What the-" she tried again but the voice stopped her.

_"They are here." _It said. Jack spun around searching. The voice was like the wind whooshing around him.

_"They are all here! Let us be released by His prison. Odium will no longer hold us!"_

The floor was now completely covered in mist. Everyone's gaze was drawn to Punzi. Her eyes seemed to glow with silver light. She lifted her hand, the one with the bracelet on it and set against the glass wall. Only the crystal didn't stop her hand. Her hand went _through _the wall, sending a ripple like water across the whole surface of the glass.

Then, it shattered.

* * *

><p>Etharas woke up just as his wife did. A cold feeling tingled inside… He looked at Elain and they both whispered<p>

"The Keeper."

At they same time, they launched themselves out of the room and towards the seventh floor.

* * *

><p>Massive shards fell to the floor and split into thousands of tiny knives. The noise was incredible. Jack tackled Elsa to the mist-covered floor before a larger shared would cut her in half and shielded her with his own body. He threw his hands over his own ears after guiding Elsa's hands to hers. Jack felt small pricks on his legs and feet but not too bad. After the noise had died down, Jack sat back on his knees. The mist on the floor was gone. Glass was littered all over the place. Hiccup and Merida sat on the couch, a cloak thrown over them to protect against the shard of glass.<p>

"You ok," Jack asked, offering his hand to Elsa. Both Hiccup and Merida nodded. Jack looked over at Punzi and nearly had a heart attack.

Instead of a glass wall, stone now stood, but it somehow seemed transparent. Hundreds of ghosts stood in the see through wall. Punzi looked terrible. Her robes glittered with all the shards of glass that had stuck there. Her hands were pierced in dozens of places, small droplets of blood running down her fingertips.

_"We are not released." _Said the voice of Wind. A ghost seemed to separate from the mass to stand in front of Punzi. To Jack, it looked like a king. Regal robes hung from broad shoulders and a crown of mist sat on the head. The face was hard to make out, but a marking was drawing Jack's eye. Three vertical lines cut by to diagonal to make a stunning symbol.

_"Odium stirs and we are not released." _It was the kingly dude who had spoke and he looked away from Punzi to look at the other four.

"_We hoped that you would free us, Chosen Seasons. We hoped and still do. When you are ready, come back to us. Until then, we will offer sanctuary here." _The king looked at each of the students and addressed them directly.

At Jack he said, _"Chosen of the Moon, your path will not be easy. Do not despair for what may happen._

He looked to Merida. _"Noble Lion, the past will not define what you are. Make your own path and walk with them. They will need your courage._

He looked to Hiccup. _"Great Artisan, forge a way for the others. Wisdom is required to end what is coming._

He looked to Elsa. _"Weaver of Magic, learn well from all who offer. You will need it. They will need you._

And finally, he looked down at Punzi. _"Chosen of the Sun, He has a gift for you. Take it and use it well."_

A sudden golden light burst from Punzi. Jack shielded his eyes. When it died, Jack looked back and saw the glass in Punzi's body was plinking to the ground. Her hair was glowing with dim radiance and slowly, the cuts on her hands and face closed over.

The door burst open.

Jack blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Not much to say other than that it is the end of March beginning of April in the story if you are confused.<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"They found the Keeper," Eth whispered, staring at the shattered glass. He was with Headmaster Tanavast in the Room of Requirement. After he and Elain had entered the room to find the glass broken and Rapunzel gifted with Life-Light. Not exactly expected.

"After all this time, _they _have to find the Keeper."

"They are the Seasons after all," Tanavast said, picking a harp off the floor. Eth looked at him in bewilderment and Tanavast always cherished the moments when he confused Etharas Ash.

"Why of all things would a harp be what you want," Eth asked.

"To string the day along," Tanavast said smiling and plucking a few strings.

"The day that I understand you Diatrus-"

"Is the day you will enjoy a good joke," Tanavast said simply plucking a few more strings. Eth shook his head and approached the now glass-less wall.

"You did know that the Keeper was here," Eth said under his breath. Not a question or insult: a statement.

"Yes, Jezerezeh never had a good sense of hiding."

"He did say that the Seasons would set him free," Eth mused. "He was correct."

"Not yet," Tanavast said, plucking some more strings. "He still has a fondness for stone." Eth gave him a withering glare. Tanavast shrugged, eyes crossing in pleasure at the harp's sound.

"How far have you gotten with Merida?"

"She is stubborn, like her mother."

"I never met Elinor. Only Fergus."

"Well, that is a surprise." Eth looked at him.

"What?"

"You don't know an important person," Tanavast said chuckling. Eth sighed.

"They still need time. Elsa needs to learn more, Jack needs to accept his duty and

"Don't forget to show Hiccup what his father left him."

"I already have shown him the letter. The only thing that is left is the island."

"And Vinic." Tanavast began a country tune.

"Next year, Diatrus. Next year I'll show him. He should be done by then."

"Ok. Now off of that matter, you need to prepare Exams."

"Ah yes the fun of being a teacher." Tanavast smiled.

"That is why I became the Headmaster." Eth snorted.

* * *

><p>The events of yesterday were seared into Merida's mind. She had had one of her episodes during that crisis. She shook her head, trying to clear it.<p>

_Hiccup got me out,_ she thought. _By slapping me of all things! _She looked over at him. Hiccup was in the bed next to her, absently sketching a picture of something. He had taken the brunt of the glass in the back, but had been healed by Madame Sanderson.

_Why would he do that? And what did the king ghost dude mean? Accept my past? Easy for him to say._

* * *

><p>Elsa head was spinning. When Jack had saved her life, her head hit the floor, so she couldn't say if seeing Punzi heal from crystal to the chest was real. But then again she remembered Jack tackling her, protecting her and add the fact that she was a witch who could command magic with a unicorn tail shoved into a stick of wood. Yeah that defiantly happened.<p>

Jack was sleeping to Elsa's right and Merida to her left. Jack, like Hiccup had taken a lot of damage. Madame Sanderson had taken most of it out of his back and legs, but he still needed healing.

_I still need to learn, _she thought, _that is what the Ghost Kings said. I can and will. Next time, I won't have to be saved._

* * *

><p>Punzi was frozen. Not literally, but still, she couldn't move.<p>

_What happen? _She looked down at herself. Her robes were in slight tatters, shredded especially around her ankles and chest. She was in the Hospital Wing with her friends all to her left.

_How did we…_

Her mind was a partial blank all except for one phrase.

_"He has a gift for you. Take it and use it well."_

_ What gift? I don't have anything gifts. And why is my head so itchy?_

* * *

><p>Later that night, every student was awake, but didn't show it. They all thought about what the Keeper had said. Each came to the same conclusion. In fact, they all thought the same thing at the same time, as if they were linked not my bodies, but by something deeper.<p>

_This is not going to end well._

* * *

><p>A few days after the incident the students were let out of the Hospital Wing. Immediately, they went to Eth and Elain.<p>

"Come on in," Elain said, holding the door to the side. The students piled into the DADA office.

Elsa had never been in the office before and she was honestly surprised at how homely it was. Two couches faced each other across a tabled stacked with papers of students and more. A warm fire crackled in the corner and the green and red colors of Slytherin and Gryffindor hung around the walls giving it a Christmas style feeling to it.

"I was wondering when you kids would show up," Eth said, crossing out a few answers on one of the papers. He was sitting in one of the couches and didn't even look up.

"Come in and sit down," Elain said, gesturing to the couch across from Eth. She walked over and sat down next to Eth. Elsa, Jack, Merida, Punzi, and Hiccup all piled onto the couch. Surprisingly, it fit all five of them.

"We want to tell you something," Jack said after sharing a glance with his friends. Eth raised an eyebrow and Elian hid a smile. "WE know that you came in at he last second into the Room of Requirement." Jack said slowly, feeling slightly foolish at the same time.

"Oh?" Elain asked, leaning back. Eth put an arm around her shoulders. "How do you know that?"

"Whenever something happens that involves us, you two usually are involved," Hiccup said shrugging.

"Not that hard to figure out." Merida added. Punzi nodded. Eth cracked a smile all the way to his scar.

"Getting smarter everyday now," he said, looking directly at Elsa. "Good thing. You'll need it."

"For what?" Punzi asked. She sat forward. "The Keeper told us something is coming. You have been dropping hints like Jack and the Stink Pellets! What is truly going on? If it involves us so much then just tell us!" her friends looked surprised at the outburst but nodded in agreement.

Eth and Elain shared a look then both nodded. "Ok," Elain began. "First thing you need to know is a quote from Kelsier." Merida cocked her head in confusion. "He says 'There is _always_ another secret. I agree with him. Understand those words." The students nodded.

"Understand one more thing," Eth said, looking serious. "We cannot tell you everything."

"Why," Elsa asked.

"Because you are not ready and," he held up his hand to stop objections from Merida and Jack. "I understand you _think _you are ready from last night, but understand that you still have some ways to go before you know everything. Another reason is that some things are not mine to say." He sat up and ran his hand through his silver hair.

"This castle has many secrets." Elain said. "In the twenty years that Eth and I have been here, we haven't found everything. For example, a first year found a secret entrance to a tunnel that Eth and I had no idea existed." Elsa furrowed her brow then raised her hand, but felt awkward.

"Yes Elsa," Elain said, pausing in her explanation.

"How old exactly are you two?" Elsa said, gesturing between Eth and Elain. The others sat forward, also interested.

Eth cracked a smile. "I'm seventy-seven," he said, " and Elain is seventy-six." The students' jaws dropped.

"Yeah right," Merida scoffed, crossing her arms.

"It's true," Elain said, shrugging. "I am seventy-six."

"Time has been nice to her," Eth grumbled, scratching his crooked nose. "Not so much to me." Elain playfully pushed him.

"Anyway," Elain said, "one of the secrets in Hogwarts is the Ghosts. I'm sure you have heard of them?" Everyone but Elsa nodded.

"Fifteen years ago," Eth said, "ghosts of people who had died inhabited this school. They floated around, some a nuisance, some not, but they all disappeared without warning one day. No one knew what had happened and Elain and I were tasked with finding them. Before you ask, no, Elain and I never learned at Hogwarts, we came twenty years ago and filled the spots of DADA teachers.

"We did find the Keeper," Eth said, and Punzi perked up. Eth nodded and continued. "That is the name of the 'Ghost King.'" he made air quotes with his fingers. "His name is Jezerezeh." Hiccup raised his eyebrows.

"Yeser… what?" He gave up and Elain laughed.

"Say the word 'yes' but instead of the 's' sound make a 'z' sound. Then go ezereza. Don't ask me why he got that particular name, but it happened. Jezerezeh, spelt with a 'J' instead of a 'Y'.

"Anyway," Eth said, "he is called the Keeper because when a witch or wizard dies, they go to the Keeper's home in whatever dimension that exists in. They are then given a choice, move on or return to the world of a living, but at a price. They can interact with the people but in a very limited way. They are intangible. They still have their mind and wits and wisdom as before, but they cannot use it."

"And they disappeared fifteen years ago," Jack said and Eth nodded.

"They had been trapped with whatever magic in the Room of Requirement. They are stuck there for the time being but are still able to reach out and tug on people, trying to get them to break the bars. That is what drew you to them Punzi."

"But what do they what with us," Punzi asked.

"They were told that you," Elain pointed at them, "the Seasons you were called, would shatter their bonds. "

"Why us?" Merida asked.

"That is one of the things you have to learn for yourselves." Eth said with a sigh.

Silence.

"Who or what is Odium?" Hiccup, said quietly.

Another silence in which the room seemed to became more sinister.

"Another question we cannot answer," Elain said.

"What do we do then," Elsa said in a small voice. Eth stood and set a hand on her shoulder.

"Prepare, for you kids will have to do something about it." He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "But remember that you don't have to do it for years."

"A thing the Keeper said," Jack mumbled as Eth sat back down. "He said we could use the Room of Requirement as a sanctuary. How do we get in there?"

Elain smiled. "The Room of Requirement has always been open to those who need a place to stay. The Keeper allows anyone in if they request the right things. Now that he has offered you sanctuary, you can just walked to the seventh floor and the door will be there." Eth chuckled.

"You're lucky," he said, leaning back. "I almost had to grovel to get in." The kids laughed.

"Now," Elain said, standing up. "All that is left for you guys to do is survive Exams."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Merida and Jack said at the same time.

"Wait," Punzi said, sitting up and absently scratching her head. "I was standing right in front of the glass wall that shattered. My robes were ripped. How am I here without a mark?"

"You were given something rare Punzi," Elain said. "It is called Life-Light. It is an ability to heal any wound." Punzi perked up and Elain's expression darkened. "Be carful with this ability. It will return age to old and strength to weak, so that means there will always be people who try to take and horde that power." Punzi shrunk down a little bit.

"How do I use it?" She asked in a small voice.

"Well, based on observation, the power resides in your hair." Eth said. Jack snorted a laugh.

"That's a bit ridicules." He said, and then hastily added. "Nothing on you Punzi of course. Doubt you had a choice."

"Well Jack, hair is a powerful substance. Take Unicorn Tail Hairs or Phinox Tail Feathers. Feathers are hair and both are used to power our conduits of magic." Eth said, lifting his wand. "Anyway, Punzi, you can use your power instinctively and I can't tell you those situations, but if you want to do intentionally, then sing." Punzi blinked.

"Sing?" She said looking at everyone.

"Sing," Elain said. "Find a song that has meaning to you and sing it."

"OK…" She began to sing and her voice hit Jack hard.

_Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine._

_Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine._

As she sang, her hair began to glow. Her blonde hairs brightened into golden as the power flowed down her back and to the tips of her very long hair.

After the singing was done, another silence followed.

"Rapunzel," Elain said, "who taught you that song?" She almost sounded panicked.

"Oh, my Aunt Gothel. She was a witch who experimented on flowers. She taught me this song one day when she was working. I liked it." Punzi said, running her fingers though her hair, which had faded back to normal after the song was over.

Eth and Elain shared another look.

"A few things before you all go," Eth said. "Punzi, _do not cut your hair_. If you do, the power _will _be lost. Permanently." Punzi suddenly was more protective of her mane. "Wear it up and be carful when you use it. And you guys," he pointed to the others. "Don't tell anyone about this." They all nodded.

"Now get back to wherever you need to go," Elain said, opening the door, "in fact, study for Exams. They start in a few weeks." Everyone groaned this time.

"Oh come on," Eth said, standing with everyone else. "It's not like we're cutting your arm off."

"Pretty much," Jack grumped as he left the room.

The door shut behind them and, after a silent conversation that lasted less than a second, instantly the kids raced back to the Room of Requirement. They ran up staircase after staircase, Merida's red hair billowing out, only to be trumped by Punzi's stream of gold.

As they clambered onto the seventh floor, the tall black door was already there. They pushed it open and piled in.

"Ok ok," Jack said, the hesitated. The glass on the floor was gone and the wall that had shattered was repaired again. "O-o-o-k-a-y. That's a bit different."

"No," Merida said, flopping down onto a couch near the wall. "That helps. It means I don't have to wear shoes." She kicked them off to reveal small feet.

"My gosh Merida," Elsa said, plugging her nose and giving her self a high nasally voice. "We want to live to expectance this place. Not die of bad feet smell on the first day." Punzi giggled, tying her hair up into a strange ponytail style with some ties she found on the floor, but Hiccup nodded in appreciation.

"I agree with Merida," Hiccup said, flopping down next to the red head and tugging his single shoe off. "I always need some place to get the squeaks out." He lifted his prosthetic leg and set it on his knee. Jack burst into laughter and Merida gave Hiccup a fist bump.

"I've never needed to lift a leg," Elsa sniffed. She immediately regretted the decision as the smell of feet hit her hard. "But I do need some air freshener." A bottled popped into existence next to her foot.

"That will be helpful," Punzi said, spraying the air freshener around.

"This whole place will be helpful," Jack said, settling down on some cushions by the couch. "This is now our de facto hang out. We tell no one about Punzi's headlight or this room. Agreed?"

Elsa, Hiccup, and Merida laughed and nodded as Punzi kicked Jack in the shoulder.

* * *

><p>As soon as the door shut, Eth spun back to his wife.<p>

"Rachel Katharine Gothel." He said and Elain nodded. "You killed her years ago." Elain nodded again, though blanching slightly. "How is she alive and how," Eth began to storm around the room. "The hell did they know about Rapunzel?"  
>"I don't know Eth," Elain said softly.<p>

"They have been two steps ahead of us this whole time!"

"I know."

"What can we do against the Trinity if they know our every move!" Eth shouted.

"We fight back," Elain said, resting a hand on her irate husband's shoulder. "We do what we have always done and not give up."

They locked eyes and the frustration receded from Eth's eyes. It was replaced by exhaustion and resolution.

"This time I am _sure _we have at least two years." She cupped his face and stroked back a strand of his hair. "I love you. Now lets make exams that seventh years will hate."

Eth cracked a smile.

"Love you to."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Exams. The death word of all students at Hogwarts. But something came before them to excite them, something that drove Jack and Merida to the edge.

The last Quidditch game of the season was tomorrow; the play for the House Cup.

"How are you doing," Jack asked Merida in the Room. They were reviewing some Potions stuff. Well, Elsa and Hiccup were. Punzi had to run to the bathroom. Jack and Merida were more sweating over the upcoming match: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

"About as good as you," Merida replied, blowing some hair out of her face. Despite the loyalty to their separate Houses, Merida and Jack seemed to bond more before Quidditch matches. It made Elsa smile but at the same time long for… something. Why?

"That can't be good," Jack said, closing his book. He set it to the side then breathed in a shaky breath. He pushed his hair back but that did nothing as it just fell back into place. "I need some air," Jack muttered before walking out of the room.

Punzi and Elsa shared a glance. Elsa then stood and walked after Jack.

Jack stood near the bathroom sink and splashed water on his face. His stomach fluttered like a dying bird at the thought of flying tomorrow against Merida and the Gryffindor team.

_Why am I so worried? _Jack looked at himself in the mirror. The water of his face sparked in the light nearby.

"Pep-talk in the bathroom and it isn't even game day," he chuckled and shivered once more. "Maybe…" He shook his head and splashed more water on his face. He wiped it off and walked out, checking his own watch. He had about an hour before-

Before he hit someone.

Elsa stumbled back, and steadied herself. Jack was not so lucky. He cartwheeled his arms, trying to keep his balance, but failed. He crashed against the door, pushing it in and falling to the ground.

"Jack! I'm so sorry," Elsa said, blushing and offering her hand. Jack took it, shaking his head.

"No that one was my fault," Jack said, smiling sheepishly. "We need to stop doing that or I'll hurt you."

"Oh really?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow. "I believe I sent you reeling a few seconds ago."

"Touché," Jack said, grinning.

Then it got awkward.

"So…" Jack said, mentally punching himself.

_DUDE, COME ON! Get yourself out of this!_

That train of thought was stopped as Elsa, face scarlet, walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Good luck," she whispered, face now hidden but obviously red. She ran into the bathroom.

Jack agreed with Elsa. She had just sent him reeling. Again. He lifted his hand and touched his cheek. His face burned and if someone saw him, they would die from laughing at his face. He stood there for who knew how long, then feeling came to his feet and he skipped dinner, running strait to his dorm and bed.

Jack didn't sleep.

* * *

><p>Merida dreamed she was playing the game. She flew around a sky that poured rain like no other. She wiped her hair out of her face as it stuck to her forehead and nearly crashed into a teammate. Thunder rolled in the sky and struck the back of her broom. Merida screamed as she plummeted to the ground fire catching her wet robes.<p>

She woke up in cold sweat. It was still early, about five o'clock. Five hours before the game.

"You ok Merida?" Punzi asked, sitting up, hair all over the place.

"Yeah… yeah…" Merida drew her knees to her chest and breathed in and out.

"It's just a game," Punzi said, walking over and sitting next to Merida. "My dad told me that game and sports are good things to be nervous for. Just not things to die for."

Merida chuckled and nodded, calming down.

"Thanks," she said.

* * *

><p>Jack walked into the Great hall and quickly made his way to his table. He sat next to Hank Peterson. The fifth year Chaser clapped him on the back and Trent pushed some orange juice in front of Jack. Jack gave the Beater a skeptical look.<p>

"This is it?" Jack asked, looking back at the glass of orange juice.

"If you can drink that and not throw up, then you can have more," Landon, another Chaser, said, walking up to them. "You know this is what Scorpius dose."

"Point," Jack mumbled before drinking the juice. It was rather difficult, he realized, with his nervous stomach and once again thanked Scorpius's brain.

"All right team," Scorpius said, walking down the table. "To the changing rooms." Jack nodded and walked out of the Hall to cheers from the students, mostly Slytherins, but some others. He noticed Elsa and Hiccup at the Ravenclaw table clapping for him. Jack blushed as he saw Elsa.

* * *

><p>Merida shrugged her shoulders and the Quidditch robes fell easily. He pulled on the gloves and pulled on her shin guards. Another wave of nausea threatened to make her sick but she held it back.<p>

"Merida." It was Link. He gestured behind him. "Team prep talk meeting." She nodded.

"Clouds in the sky today," Albus said, towering in his red uniform. "Chance of rain. That will drop visibility and possibly lengthen the game time. Kelsier, get to the other side and stay by their goal posts. Merida and I will bring you the Quaffle. Raud, keep an eye for Merida and I. Ralph, stop the other team and try to take out the other Beaters. Link," here he hesitated. "Just do your thing."

The team actually laughed, making the tension melt away slightly.

"How many points do we need to win the Cup," Ralph asked.

"At least 60," Albus said, "so that means that Link can catch the Snitch right off the bat and we win both, but if they score enough…" Steven snorted.

"_If_ they get enough points," he said, leaning back, hands behind head. "They won't get the chance with Merida and that Firebolt along with Kelsier and you Albus. But if they do, then I'll stop them. Easy."

Merida stopped her self from asking what happen in the first game that ended 220-0 in favor of Slytherin.

"It will start raining," Scorpius said, glancing out the widow. Jack also looked. Grey clouds had the blue sky completely blocked out.

"Then we paly even harder," Trent simply said. "Despite what you say about them getting to know our old trick about Landon getting the sneak in with Peterson, it always works once in a game. That usually unseats their confidence then we go as usual. Still is working all this time." Jack nodded. They had used that tactic all the time, but it still worked when they did.

"You have a point," Scorpius mused. He smiled and clapped his hands. "All right team. Let's do this!" They cheered themselves onto the field.

Jack nearly lost his hearing as the stadium exploded with noise. To waves of green and red faced each other but mixed in the center. Apparently Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff students had split on whom they supported. Jack could see Punzi wearing all red. He didn't mind that. Hiccup wore a mix of the colors and the awkwardness on his best friend's face was priceless. Elsa wore green. _That _made Jack blush.

He figured he knew what his mom would say. _'Already? You are too young for that. But it is good that she is interested. Well that's what I pull from it. Don't mess it up.'_

"HELLO EVERYONE! This is your commentator Leo The CoolestShnizelEver Valdez!" The crowed laughed and cheered. "Today we have the House Champ game! Gryffindor, spouting some terrible red stuff and Slytherin, who really need to wipe noses." Part laugh, part cheer, and part boo from the crowed. "Now I hope you brought your umbrellas, 'cause it looks as if it will rain. Anyone check the Weather Channel?"

"Captain's shake hands!" Prof Tooth called.

"Good luck Al," Scorpius said, embracing Albus like a brother.

"You to Mal," Albus said, grinning.

"Don't you just love the bromance/sportsmanship the Captains show?" Leo asked, "It just brings me to fake tears. Awwww..."

"Mount up!" Prof Tooth called. Merida kicked off the ground and found herself locking eyes with Jack. They both nodded.

"And the Quaffle is released!" Valdez shouted. "Merida Caci with it first, most likely because of the others not wanting to be caught in that thick mane of hers. Oh, right, and the Firebolt she uses. That is a very good broom, one of the last of its kind, but of course, I am not Lee Jordan. I don't dote over very fancy brooms. At least not in public anyway. Caci up the pitch with Albus tailing and the wall of a Beater named Raud with good protection for the first and seventh year. Only Scorpius can stop the will of the mighty Firebolt! And can he?"

At the last second, Merida tossed the ball to Kelsier. Kelsier easily tossed it for the first goal of the match and the Gryffindors roared thir approval. That didn't last long. Landon quickly scored twice making it 20-10 Slytherin.

The game commenced.

* * *

><p>Jack rose with Link this time, matching his height. He wanted to see what Link did up here.<p>

"Was up Frost," Link said, leisurely, leaning back on his broom and somehow keeping an eye on the game below.

"Question." Jack said.

"Answer," Link replied. Jack chuckled.

"What year are you in?" Jack asked. He probably guessed the answer.

"Fifth." Jack nearly fell off his broom.

"Fifth?" _No way!_

"Yeah, I am." Link grinned at Jack's face.

"What!?"

"I am in my Fifth year at Hogwarts," Link said, sitting up and stretching. For a moment, the game was played below and gaped at the Chainman. "Zelda is to if you are wondering," Link said idly, scratching his chin and looking down at the ground.

"Then how are you Head Boy and Girl?" Jack said, listing with half an ear to the 60-20 to Slytherin announcement from Valdez.

"Headmaster Tanavast saw greatness in us and appointed us Head Boy and Girl for the last three years of our school career. Oh and by the way, the Snitch is by your goal posts."

Jack shook his head to clear it, nodded his thanks and shot back down to the game.

* * *

><p>"And now we have a tough match on our hands and… wait… IS THAT THE SNITCH?" Valdez said into the megaphone. Merida looked over her shoulder to see Jack, a green blur, and Link, a red blur, mixing at the same speed towards the Slytherin goal posts. Merida could see the tiny glimmer of gold. It hovered under Kelsier's left foot.<p>

"KELSEIR!" Albus bellowed. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Kelsier looked around then he noticed Link and Jack rocketing towards him and he panicked, zipping away.

Everyone watched as Jack and Link shot passed the goal posts and around the stadium, following a golden ball _very _closely. Well, not everyone. Peterson took the Quaffle and scored again and again.

Jack snarled as he and Link drew ever closer to the Snitch. It stayed just out of reach of the two hands. Link bent forward, slowly gaining ground over Jack. Jack did the same, and then noticed something. They were coming to a long curve at the end of the stadium. Jack stopped in midair then zipped tot the side, hoping against all hope that he was correct.

He was.

The Snitch curved with the pitch and Jack was now coming at it from the side. He sped up, hand outstretch as the Snitch came closer and closer. He could _do-_

He crashed into Link.

They hit like a T-bone, Link barreling into Jack's side as the golden ball slipped through Jack's fingers and landed in Link's hand. Both of them spiraled to the ground in a confused heap.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Valdez called. "The current score is 170-20 Slytherin. Who caught the Snitch?" Merida half heard him as she and the rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin team sped towards the lump of robes that was Jack and Link.<p>

As she neared them, the two Seekers sat up, looking dazed.

"Now that _definitely _panned out!" Jack said, laughing and sporting a bloody nose. He shook his head sending small droplets of blood all over the place. Link didn't look much better. He wasn't bleeding but he was heavily bruised on one side of his face. He looked down, dumbfounded at his right hand.

The golden Snitch was flittering weakly with crumpled wings in his hand.

"Link caught the Snitch," Leo said, after the word had spread. "170-170… err. What do we do now?" There was a high-pitched sound that emanated from the megaphone and a voice that Merida recognized all too well spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Headmaster Tanavast said, "for the first time since 1566, we have a tie of the Quidditch Cup!"

Merida's jaw hit the floor, or field in this case. The stands fell silent. Everyone was confused. Tanavast sighed into the megaphone.

"There is no true winner this year," Tanavast continued. "In cases such as these, we celebrate why we play Quidditch. We play for the rush of the flight. We play for the thrill of the competition. We play to have fun! Ladies and Gentlemen, let us celebrate _why _we exist."

"That works for me," Jack said, shrugging and slapping Merida on the shoulder. Merida was shaken out of her moment of confusion and punch Jack in the chest. The blow must have taken him off guard for he fell back to the ground wheezing.

"What… was… for?" Jack said, trying to regain his breath. Merida grabbed him by the scruff of his robes and pulled him up. He was heavy and they both stumbled.

"For messing up," she snarled, not really mad at him, but relived that he was ok.

_Stupid feelings. Why me and why him?_

* * *

><p>Well that was wired. Merida stormed off to the changing rooms as Jack's teammates surrounded him.<p>

"Not bad Frost," Peterson bellowed, hoisting Jack up. "You gave it an awesome run!" The others cheered in agreement. On top of his teammates, Jack should have felt elated.

He somehow felt empty, watching the mane of red hair disappear into the changing rooms.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The celebration of the House Cup ended a few days after the match. A castle that hummed with study replaced it; talk of summer and exams drifted through the corridors. The five friends spent a lot of their time in the Room of Requirement. It had only taken them a few weeks to figure out the limitations of the Room and what it had to offer.

One thing that made Hiccup and Elsa incredible happy was that it provided all the books that they needed. The kids didn't have to make long walks to the Library at all.

The one thing that irked them all was the fact that it could not provide food. Elsa found out why.

"It is listed as the first of 'The Five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration'. Apparently you can't make food out of nothing. You can combine already assembled ingredients or summon food if you know where it is, but you cannot conjure food out of thin air."

"Dang it," Jack muttered.

* * *

><p>The Room was still the only reason Hiccup wasn't overly nervous about the Exams. They were coming faster and faster and Hiccup was actuality feeling good about it. He was top in the Dragon Training class, far ahead of Astrid or Fishlegs. They seemed to have trouble in controlling their dragons and sometimes resorted to more intense means of getting the dragons to do stuff. It never happened with Toothless and Hiccup.<p>

But Hiccup still had problems. The first one he deemed a problem was Mavis. The Slytherin girl was, let's just say, not happy about the Gryffindor tie with Slytherin. So, in retribution, she targeted Merida. Hiccup figured that Merida could take care of herself, but whenever a prank that bordered on the dangerous struck the red head, Hiccup would respond with equal severity. He called that a problem.

The other one that nagged at his mind was Astrid Peterson.

Wow… that girl was just… WOW!

Hiccup knew that at age eleven almost twelve, he was too young to get into this, but it was hard. Astrid always seemed calm and collected. Even when Stormfly was out of control she never lost it. Sure she was a bit brutal at times, but Hiccup could see the tenderness in her.

_I'm and idiot._

* * *

><p>Exam week began. The five friends had spent most of the previous night studding in the Room and met in the Entrance Hall after breakfast with determined looks.<p>

"We have got this," Jack said, looking at each of them. "This time I am not joking. We have studied hard together. Let's end this year showing for it." Everyone nodded and smiled. They all had grown closer with each event that came up. It was a good feeling to have.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Punzi said, squaring her shoulders and facing the staircase.

"Here we came," Elsa said.

It was a two-part exam. First was a written multiple-choice paper on the various spells and creatures that had been covered over the years. It was quite easy and simple and none of the five failed spectacularly. Jack came close as he messed up which sock a troll would take and why it was a good thing to spread garlic over your chicken coop.

The second part, a practical exam where the students had to try and disarm Eth.

"You serious?" Elsa said, looking at Eth who was grinning.

"Come now," Eth said. "Who's first?"

"Me," Merida said, stepping up.

"How unexpected," Eth chuckled pulling out his wand.

Merida struck first sending two Disarming Charms at Eth. He sidestepped them easily.

"That's it?" Eth asked, tauntingly. Merida went on the attack and all Eth did was slide around the place, never casting a spell.

"Honestly, for the top student, you are pretty slow," Eth called leaning back against the wall. Merida stalked right up to him and shoved her face in his. That was rather difficult since he was at least two feet taller. Merida prided Eth's wand from fingers that didn't stop her.

"Clever," Eth said, still grinning his scar giving him an evil cast. "Full marks."

They all got full marks but in their own way. Jack managed to actually hit Eth but after ten minutes of chasing him around the room. Punzi did the same thing Merida did by walking up to him but use the spell on him at point plank. Elsa asked kindly using words instead of spells and Hiccup managed it by casting several different ones around, attempting to confuse Eth but that tactic failed. Hiccup did eventually do it.

After DADA, it was lunchtime and the group decided against the music thing that day instead for study time.

* * *

><p>Herbology hit them all hard. Prof Longbottom had them identifying and stopping various plants. It happened in the afternoon so everyone got burnt under the hot sun. Jack and Elsa got the worst of the burn and, after the exam, ate dinner quickly and both went to bed. Punzi stayed up with Merida and Hiccup for Charms and Transfiguration tomorrow.<p>

In Merida and Punzi's opinion, Transfiguration was the hardest one of them all.

A large paper hand written test dominated three hours of the day. It took Punzi the longest to do and gave everyone a crick in the neck from bending over a desk for three hours strait. Jack had the hardest time with his sunburn and likely case of ADHD. There was no proof that Jack had ADHD, it just seemed like he did.

Elsa absolutely loved the Charms Exam. One by one, Prof Flitwick would call them in to do certain tasks. She had to make a mango soar around the room. Jack set the fruit on fire but passed because he put it out quickly. Merida's mango hit the teacher in the face and she somehow passed. Punzi hand no trouble and neither did Hiccup. Dinnertime was a fun affair, as they all knew that tomorrow, the classes would end.

They all laughed at Percy's attempt at Disarming Eth. He did succeed but flooded half the classroom in the process.

"Haha very funny Annabeth," Percy said, picking at his dinner of soup. "I'm not the one who freaked out at the spiders in Charms." That immodestly shut Annabeth up.

"Burr," Jack said, to Elsa and she giggled.

The last exam came. It was a complete disaster for Punzi. Everyone else passed easily, but she couldn't get it right. The first attempt ended up with an acrid smoke poring out of her cauldron and the second attempt had the cauldron melting and everyone onto of the desks to avoid the potion.

"Ah don't worry dear," Prof North said, clearing up the stuff that was setting the tables of fire. "I will pass you for the attempt." Punzi was half in hysterics but was eventually calmed down.

* * *

><p>"No more studying," Hiccup said, leaning back on the grass by the lake. After weeks of being stuck indoors, fretting over Exams, they all decided to hang outside by the lake and enjoy the summer breeze. It was much more enjoyable for Elsa and Jack after Punzi had healed the sunburns in the Room after exams ended.<p>

"What a relief," Elsa sighed, flopping down next to Hiccup. Jack and Merida had brought ice-cold pumpkin juice from the castle. Jack took a health pull from his cup and plunked down next to a tree. It was a good spot, with a towering tree shading the soft grass.

"The school year is almost over." Jack said, smiling to himself. "Summertime." he sighed again.

"Sad face," Punzi said, pouting.

"What's got your magic hair in twits," Hiccup asked grinning. Merida gave him a fist bump.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Punzi said, smiling and sniffling.

"Ah, Punzi," Elsa said, hugging her. "We still have a day or two. Let's make those good. Plus who said we have to stay apart? We will visit over the summer."

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask!" Jack said, grinning. A thought came to the front of his mind and he frowned. "Hiccup. Do you have a home to go to?" Hiccup looked out over the lake and whistled.

"No I don't," he said as a black shape appeared over the water. It was Toothless. Pascal made his own unique noise as the black dragon landed. Hiccup stood and they all gathered around the black dragon. He had grown so large in the time he had been at Hogwarts. He could no longer ride on anyone's shoulders. Hiccup figured he could fully ride him soon.

"Untrue," Jack said, scratching Toothless behind his left foreleg. Punzi and Elsa scratched his snout and Merida idly rubbed his back. Pascal scampered and sat possessively on the tip of Toothless's nose. Hiccup climbed up onto the dragon setting himself in front of the wings at the junction between shoulders, neck and body. The perfect place to ride.

"You have a home with me dude," Jack said, "I already asked my mom and she said yes. We own a house close to a farm that Toothless can live on." Hiccup stopped and Toothless hummed.

"You mean it?" Hiccup asked, eyes getting a bit misty.

"Wherever I have a home we'll call it yours as well," Jack said grinning. Hiccup open and closed his mouth, unable to form words for a thanks. Toothless made up for it by licking Jack extensively. The girls laughed then noticed a massive figure walking towards them.

"Ah I remember a long time ago when Harry Potter and his friends sat here." Hagrid lumbered over and Fang followed. "They liked to come here after them Exams as well."

"It's a popular spot," Merida said, sitting back on the grass.

"That 'uld be true," Hagrid smiled past his beard. "You kids remind me of then."

"Oh we could never be that in control." Jack said, grinning.

"Harry and his friends? Calm? Them words don't go in the same sentence Frost. Good seeing you Hiccup, Merida, Elsa, Rapunzel. Just taking Fang 'ear for a walk."

"Enjoy it," Elsa said as Hagrid tromped along.

"Even though summer is coming," Merida said, blowing more hair out of her face, "I _am _going to miss this year." She sat up. "You're only a first year once."

"Unless you're held back," Hiccup said grinning. Merida gave him a withering glare.

"I agree with Miss Frizz," Jack said, still wiping dragon slobber off his robes. "Let's make a promise here and now." Hiccup slid off the dragon and the girls gather around. Toothless, with Pascal still on the tip of his nose, pushed his head between Hiccup and Punzi so as to be in the circle.

"We stay fiends." Jack said. "No matter what. I don't care if Punzi is held back-"

"Hey!"

"Or if Merida gets lost on the way to Charms."

"Yeah right."

"We stay together." He looked at them all in turn. "Whatever is coming with Odium or something like that, we stay together to do it. We _are_ a family." Everyone nodded.

"Now lets go and fly a bit." Jack said grinning.

"Why not?" Hiccup asked and they all raced to the broom shed.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Another year gone!" Tanavast said, standing at the head table, smiling and looking at the four tables. "We have made new friends, acquaintances and new grades. But now it is time to return to mothers and fathers." Both Merida and Hiccup looked away. "Before we leave it is time to designate the House Cup!"

Clapping and talk spread about.

"The points stand as such," Tanavast continued, "Ravenclaw in forth place with 354 points. Huffelpuff in third place with 389 points. Gryffindor in second with 433 points. And with 562 points, Slytherin House!"

Jack shouted with the rest of his house. He laughed and cheered with the Quidditch team and Flynn.

"Yes well done Slytherin!" Tanavast said. "Now that we have out House Cup winners, we can feast for one last time before we see each other again!" The plates and cups filled.

After the feast was over, the friends met in the Entrance Hall. It was silent as other students streamed past them.

"The year is over…" Elsa whispered.

"Yep," Hiccup said, feeling a bit numb.

"Buck up people," Jack said, coming out of his own numb state and grinning his trademark smirk. "Next year is the year to come again. See you peeps in the morning." He clapped Hiccup on the back and walked to his Common Room.

"Good night," Punzi said, walking away with Merida up to their Common Room.

"Lets go," Hiccup said, gesturing up the stairs with Elsa.

* * *

><p>Their trunks were packed. The castle was silent. Toothless would be in his own special compartment that could hold everyone.<p>

Jack stood at the entrance to his dorm, seeing the beds stripped and feeling a sense of sadness though knowing what would happen in a few months time.

_I will be back._

* * *

><p>Merida and Punzi shouldered their bags and heaved sighs of longing, staring at their four-poster beds.<p>

_Until next year._

* * *

><p>Elsa hugged Olaf and then set him carefully in her bag. Annabeth hugged her teddy bear and shared a knowing look with Elsa.<p>

_Homeward bound._

* * *

><p>Hiccup tied his bag shut and shook his leg to get the squeaks out of it before leaving his own dorm.<p>

_See you next time._

* * *

><p>The train ride back was full of candies, jokes, and dragon smoke. The five friends reminisced about the school year and professing that they couldn't wait until next year to come back and see grouchy old Eth and sweet Elain. A thought struck Merida then.<p>

"Hey," she said looking at her friends. "When are your birthdays?" Jack clapped a hand to his forehead.

"I fell like an idiot," he said, shaking his head. "Almost a year and no one shared their birthdays. We most likely passed a few."

"Not mine," Merida said. "June 22, 1997."

"July 6," Punzi said, "97 as well."

"We passed mine," Jack said. "December 21, 1997."

"Mine is October 19," Elsa said. "Also 97." They looked at Hiccup.

"March 19," he said.

"Let me guess," Jack said. They all spoke at the same time.

"97." They laughed and felt closer.

* * *

><p>Then the train pulled into Platform 9 ¾.<p>

Elsa was the first to get off. Her father, a man who could have fit anywhere with his clean short beard and reddish brown hair, was waiting.

"Ah there's my girl." He fell to one knee and was nearly knocked over when Elsa ran into him. It had been almost a year since Elsa had seen him and she was still twelve.

"I missed you," she mumbled into his neck.

"I hope you had a good time," he said, standing, but still holding her hand. "I never can understand magic and all that stuff. Happens when you're a muggle." He grinned.

"I did," Elsa, said, tears in her eyes.

"Come now Rob," Elsa's mom, Rebecca, said. "Let me see my daughter." Elsa hugged her as well.

"Anna is waiting in the car," Rob said. "Let's go home."

To Elsa it didn't feel like it so much, bur she went anyway.

* * *

><p>"Mom! Dad!" Punzi leapt into arms and cried. Merida stood a few feet off, averting her eyes. She never had something like that with her parents.<p>

_It's your own fault, _she thought. _You're the one who… who… killed them._

She took a deep breath as memories flooded her mind.

"Hey Merida!" It was Punzi, stepping away from her parents for a bit. "Where's your family?"  
>"I'm looking at one of them now," Merida said automatically. She went on without thinking. "You're the only ones." She cursed herself for saying that immediately.<p>

Punzi put her hands to her mouth gasping.

"So you have nowhere to go?" Punzi asked and Merida nodded.

"Come with us then." It was Punzi's father. "You are a friend of Rapunzel's and you have nowhere to go. Now you do."

"I can't…" Merida began but Punzi's mother over rode her.

"You will Merida. Come on." Merida closed her moth then smiled.

"Yeah… I will."

* * *

><p>Jack walked with Hiccup, pushing a trolley like months before. By the portal stood Jack's mom and Henry Quinn of all people.<p>

"I heard of you offering young Hiccup here a home," Henry said as the two boys came closer. His black spiked hair looked ruffled almost. "But he does indeed have a place to stay." Jack frowned.

"Where?" Hiccup asked.

"An island your father owned in his time. He gave it to you." Henry said. "I was told to bring you there."

"Uh…" Hiccup looked at Jack. Jack smiled at him and nodded.

"I'll write."

"Please don't. I would like to go a few moments without your penmanship to make a bad influence on me." Jack laughed with his mom, but Jack got the message. He would write and Hiccup would respond.

"Ok," Jack embraced his friend. More like his brother now.

"See you later," Hiccup said, following Henry out the portal.

Jack walked though the portal and out onto the busy Salt Lake City street. Movement caught his eye Jack climbed into the car. A hawk flew down a perched on the car, staring at Jack with intelligent eyes.

* * *

><p>Henry Apparated Hiccup and Toothless to a familiar spot: his mother's old house. Weeds and ivy had taken the building but it was still recognizable to Hiccup.<p>

"Why come here?" Hiccup asked. Henry pointed to the sea.

Hiccup had lived on the west cost, near the Canadian boarder. Seeing the sea again and smelling the salt made him feel better.

"We have a ride ahead of us," Henry said, pointing to the dock a mile or so away.

Henry boarded a boat large enough for Toothless to ride with them. Soon they separated from the dock and out into the West. It was a _very _long ride, lasting into the night. Hiccup fell asleep on a curled Toothless to the sound of water and the motion of waves

Eventually, Henry woke Hiccup up to see a single light. It was a small lighthouse on an island. The island had a rocky cove and tall mountain wit ha forest. The island itself was enormous. Two large wooden, old fashion style houses sat comfortably on the slopes.

"This was your father's home before meeting your mother," Hiccup stepped off the boat onto the beach. Toothless popped off the boat and flew out and over the place. Henry clapped Hiccup on the shoulder.

"Welcome to Berk."

_End of _

_Book One of_

_Seasons Change Hogwarts_

**BOOM! YEAR ONE OVER! DANG THAT WAS AWESOME! I FINISHED IT! **

**I want everyone and I mean EVERYONE to review. I truly do want every one of my awesome followers and favorites to review. Pleas do so. Just say what you think. PLEASE! What do you think of the relations, the plot so far, characters, events. Just say everyone say something. I don't mind if it is only a few words.**

**STORY TWO WILL BEGIN IMMEDIATELY!**

**PS Since I am slapping this story back together, if yo uhave read it before, understand that I am rewriting book 2. Some elements might be the same, but I will change the better part of it.**


End file.
